Our Time Of Dying
by Lies To U
Summary: Being captured by an Akatsuki member gets Aiko into a terrible mess. Leaving her friends and village not to mention her dying father and facing the crisis Akatsuki will soon collide in. DeidaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

LTU(me): Well it comes to my friendliness to make a Deidara story for my friend. Please message me about something confusing or wrong in the story so I can fix that up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deidara, any of the Akatsuki's's, or ANYONE in Naruto for that matter! But I do own my OCs Aiko, Nyoko, Ginjiro, and Kiandoe.

Another Note: 'Thinking', "talking", '_flashbacks'_,_ "someone talking but not in the scene"._

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**In The Village Hidden In The Waterfalls**

"Stop those thieves!" some village guards yelled. Two thieves, chuckling to one another, ran through the village streets with a huge scroll on each's back. "They have stolen the forbidden scrolls!" "Stop them!". The thieves, getting tired of hearing the guards ' cries for help ', did some quick hand signs making themselves disappear in a cloud of smoke. "W-What the-!?" "They've used the escape jutsu!" "Keep after them!" the guards yelled and split into different directions after the thieves.

"Heh! Pathetic fools! They're so stupid enough to use a jutsu to follow our traces." "Heh, what idiots!" the two thieves said to one another laughing. Just before one of the thieves was about to move, a shuriken barely missed his head, causing it to be pinned in the ground with a couple of strands of his hair attached to it. "...Huh?" the thief said dumb-founded.

"Your right! They **are **idiots for not using that type of jutsu!" a voice was heard behind them. The two thieves turned around to see a some-what teen aged girl (Around 16-17) with dark red hair,in a bun and a braid (Think of Katara's hair style from Avatar: The Last Air bender only with bangs). Her blank blue-ish eyes glared at the two thieves as she withdrew a kunai that appeared in her palm as if it was a magnet to her hand, though it couldn't be seen as how since her long jacket sleeves covered up to her mid-fingertips (You choose clothes because I'm terrible at that).

"Heh, well looky here bub, a little girl thinks she can stop us!" the thief that had the shuriken barely missed him said smirking. "Heh." the other thief went, dropping the scroll from his back and in an instant had kunai's in between his fingers. "C'mon girly!" "Unless your too chicken enough." "Are you even sure that's a girl? Besides the long hair, she OR he seems to have a very small chest.".

As soon as the theif who spoke the last sentence was done, he received a kick up from the chin and being pinned to a tree with kunais pierced through his clothes. "WHAT THE!? YOU LITTLE #$-!" the other thief was cut off, when he was about to get some kunais out, by flying shurikens with wires attached to them going around a tree and him, causing him to go slamming into the tree by his back as the girl pulled all the wires with her clenched fists.

**In The Hokage's Room**

The Hokages laugh was heard through his meeting room as the guards, who have failed to capture the thieves, stood there with their heads down and the girl standing there with her arms crossed glaring at the guards while eyeing them. And not to mention the thieves who were sitting on the hardwood floor with ropes all tied up on them glaring in opposite directions.

"Ah ha ha! Another security guards failure in protecting the scrolls. I keep wondering how you got your ninja head protectors." the Hokage said still laughing a bit. "Ahhhh ha, Aiko!" the Hokage said. "Hm?" the girl asked getting her attention to snap as she looked at the Hokage.

"Thank you for stopping these thieves once again, we owe alot to you!" the Hokage said smiling. "Oh its nothing! But you **can **at the least train these goons who can't even protect a three-year-old with a knife near a toaster." she said smiling at first but then glaring at the guards who had now blue fire swirls around them.

"Yes! I'll be sure to get to that! You may go now Aiko." the Hokage said , still smiling, and enlacing his fingers with one another while he propped his elbows on his table. "Thank you, sir." the girl, Aiko said, bowing, and leaving the room. "That Aiko is a hard one to understand, first she's sweet and gentle then she's a merciless fighter." one guard said looking at the door where she has exited.

"Hmmm..." the other guard went."Aiko..." the Hokage said in deep thought. Aiko was seen walking through the village streets, some villagers said 'hi' to her and she returned the saying with a warm smile."_Orphaned by her new father after having her parents killed by the Sound Village. Hair that is dark red and comes down to knees, eyes grayish-blue, height is 5'4 and weight about 126 lbs. Born and raised in 'The Village Hidden in the Waterfalls' and __she is an extremely skilled warrior in the art of Shuriken-Jutsu, her primary weapon being small, fletched darts (called "stilettos") that are spring-loaded in holsters on her wrists and ankles. She also employs a wide variety of other throwing weapons with deadly accuracy and has proven herself to be a skilled ninja in the Waterfall Village." _the Hokages words spoken but unheard to Aiko who was far from the Hokage already.

"The usual please." Aiko said while taking a seat in the ramen shop. "Coming right up." the ramen dude said and started making some ramen. Aiko sighed while laying the side of her head on the counter.'Years and years go by and yet I'm stuck here in this non-pizazz village. Just the usual: Thieves running about and trying to find a cure for Father's sickness.' the girl thought while sitting up normal now and looking at her folded hands on the counter. "Hey Aiko!" a voice chimed behind her. "Hi Nyok- OH MY **&-#$ING** GOD!!!!!!" Aiko said/screamed while going into a strange position.

There behind her was her old team Squad 4, Nyoko Atunashi and Ginjiro Sumna. The ramen dude handed Akio her ramen as she glared at her old team mates. "Thank you." she said, noticing her ramen was done and gave him the money. "So what's a couple of juvenile delinquents like you doing around here? I thought you guys made an oath you would run off to another village." Aiko said angerly at her old team mates.

"Is that anyway to treat your team mates!? I mean its been like four years since we all been together on a mission!" Nyoko said, moving one of his silver strands out of his face. Ginjiro nodded in the background.

Nyoko Atunashi, an average ladies-man who has a talent in genjutsus. Hair color is silver, normal short boy length cut with green eyes. Light skin with some piercings on his face, most on his ears. He became Aiko's team mate when they all graduated from ninja academy. It is unknown if he lives with his relatives or on his own, though he's pretty much the comic relief in Squad 4. His genjutsu's styles are very accurate, it becomes a good source in the team. He is also the medical ninja in the team but puts lack in that ability (Go ahead and choose clothes).

Ginjiro Sumna, a quiet boy that rarely speaks (Hey, there's one in every group). Dark-blueish hair, a little below shoulder length, with blank purplish eyes. His clan/famliy is closely related to the Hyuuga clan and the eye techniques are pretty much the same, meaning he has a strong ability in taijutsu. He is a great user in ' Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin ' and ' Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms '. Though he is quiet, he is the strongest in the whole group. Calm and collective, the ONLY one who is like that in the Squad (Choose clothes).

"Your point is...?" Aiko asked, looking at something else, glaring while slurping ramen. "Geez, you havn't changed a bit! So impatient and grouchy... not to mention your BUST is still small." Nyoko said smirking at the ceiling. "YOU SON OF AN ASSHOLE!!!!! YOUR GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE **BORN** YOU MOTHER &-#$ER!!!!!!!!!!" Aiko screamed while grabbing the front of Nyoko's shirt and thrashing him about.

"GAHHH!!!! I WAS JUST KIDDING! HELP ME GINJIRO!!!" Nyoko cried for help as Ginjiro slurped his ramen that was handed to him.

After the beating Nyoko received, the Squad was very quiet while they slurped ramen. "Oh yeah, the REAL answer to your question before Aiko..." Nyoko said looking at the grouchy-looking girl who was glaring at nothing straight ahead at her. She remained silent, "Our Sensei said we have to go on another mission. To take this old hag to her village." Nyoko finished.

"What!? We're chunin now! We don't have to go in groups anymore! Why couldn't he send one of you guys to fetch some old lady to her village or whatever!?" Aiko complained making arm motions. "We did ask why, but he just said it was to make us remember the old days." Ginjiro said quickly while slurping his ramen. "Well this is bull crap!" Aiko exclaimed, making her arms fall on the counter, making everything on the counter take a little jump. Nothing spilled thank God, "Look Aiko. It's just a simple mission. Don't get too hot headed, at least it's something to do in this God forsaken village." Ginjiro said with his eyes closed and slurping his ramen once again.

"Also, we are to meet our sensei at seven in the morning (Hopefully he won't be late)." Nyoko pointed out. "Well thanks for the information, I'm outta here. If I don't show up for the mission, just tell Sensei that I committed suicide." Aiko said, finishing her bowl of ramen and walking away from her team mates.

"I keep forgetting how hot-headed she is." Nyoko said leaning his head on his hand with his elbows support on the counter. "She's been through alot...can you blame her?" Ginjiro said, his eyes now open.

"I'm hooome...Father?" Aiko asked as she entered her house, expecting a call from her father. Coughing could be heard from her father's room and she knew what to do. Soon enough, she came into is room with a bowl of cold water and a rag in it. "Aiko...heh how was your day dear?" her father asked weakly while trying to sit up before coughing again. "Father, lay still. You shouldn't move." Aiko said placing a hand on her fathers shoulder, making him lay down again.

She wringed the rag and layed it on his forehead. "My time will soon come Aiko, soon I will leave you...and...I'm sorry." her father said weakly with some coughs following him. "Don't say things like that Father...we're going to find you a cure, I promise." Aiko said caressing his cheek. Her father put his hand where hers was on his cheek. "Heh... don't promise things you can't promise." he said quietly.

His hand soon enough fell to the side of his head, he had fallen asleep...at least thats what Aiko hoped it would be. She sigh, tucked him in and left the room before crying to herself.

**In Aktasuki HQ**

"Sasori has passed on, now what shall we do?" "We could recruit Tobi into the Akatsuki" "You really think-!?". An argument between some Akatsuki members continued on as nearly all the Akatsuki's where in headquarters with the Sealing Statue in it. "Enough, we shall continue on and see if we really need Tobi in the Akatsuki. In the mean time we continue on with our assignment." the leader said, making everyone become silent.

"An old Lady, Kiandoe is going to travel with some whelps. She knows something about the Three-Tailed Beast and that will come in handy for us. Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan. I want you three to go after this woman and get all the information out of her before killing her." the leader said sternly.

"WHAT!?" "Why can't one of us just go by ourselves hmm!?" Hidan and Deidara said at the same time. "This old woman has three companions along side of her, Chunins. They might be a little stronger than expected so you have to keep your guard up." the leader responded.

"Heh no problem." Zetsu responded smirking. "If it's just a few brats consider them **dead**."

* * *

OK that's it for now, please message or review if you want to. If not, don't worry about it.


	2. Chapter 2

LTU: Thank you _Gaara's Pryo RACCOON_ and _Mood-chan _for reviewing on my story. And another thanks to my friend how said she luved the story so far...now...ONWARD!

Disclaimer: OF COURSE I don't own anything related to Naruto...except for my OC's.

Another Note: I'll be using the 'English TV' sayings for any jutsus being spoken.

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No.2**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! __**SLAM! **_

Aiko raised her half asleep head to the nearly-broken-from-hand-attack-alarm clock that showed 6:30, beeping its alarm off when she setted it to 6:00. "Might as well get up..." she said with her head down. She raised herself from the covered 'bed' and walked into the bathroom to see Medusa herself in the mirror. "Hello there Sunshine..." she said to herself in the mirror, she turned on the shower, got some extra clothes and took a rinse.

After combing her hair, brushing her teeth and taking two already made onigiri (rice balls) in a bento, she ran out of her house. She jumped on some roof tops hoping it would get her to her sensei's house faster. Soon the shabby house came in sight and she opened the front door to see Ginjiro and Nyoko already there, looking very impatient.

"Let me guess: At his own house he isn't ' here ' or he made it ' late ' again." Aiko said dot-as-eye to her fellow team mates while making air quotes. "Congratulations! You just won a big fat load of nothing!" Nyoko said while making arm movements. "That wasn't funny Nyoko." Ginjiro said while staring at nothing, leaning against a wall. "Oh shut up Mr. Emo! Quit acting so cool!" Nyoko resorted back with a fist that had a stress mark.

Aiko let out a cloud-sigh and looked around, hoping to see their sensei standing somewhere, just toying with them...no luck. "That damn perverted lech..." Aiko mumbled to herself while putting her hands behind her head. "Who's the perverted lech?" a voice asked behind her.

"**HOLY MOTHER FU-**" Aiko screamed/began when she whirled around to see her sensei but was cut off when she tripped on Nyoko's foot (he was standing behind her), making both of them go _SPLAT _on the ground.

Their sensei had a anime sweatdrop while hanging from the ceiling on his feet. "Don't do that you freak!" Aiko yelled with a angry fist. "I kinda like this position..." Nyoko said to himself but could be heard by everyone (Her back was facing him but he still liked the fact that she was on top of him). Nyoko received a punch on the head making a pain ball be seen (I really don't know what they're called e.e).

"_Ahem _Well anyway!" their sensei said, jumping off the ceiling and landing on normal ground. "So, Sensei, where is this old lady we have to escort to a village?" Ginjiro asked, standing now instead of leaning against a wall.

"She's is at the main gates, Ginjiro, and you three have to take her to the Village Hidden in the Rain." their sensei directed. "Village Hidden in the **RAIN**!? That'll take days...weeks...MONTHS!" Nyoko complained. "Now Nyoko, be happy she's not headed to the Village Hidden in the **Mist**, now **that **willtake months." their sensai replied with closed eyes.

"But seriously Hyatae sensei! Either one of us can just escort this old lady to her village alone! What's the risk!?" Aiko asked while walking up to her sensei. "I know Aiko, but you never know. Someone might be after this lady and you guys would be held responsible." their sensei said, poking Aiko's head protector on her forehead with two fingers. Aiko glared up at her sensei while placing a hand on the headband's metal.

"Now get going you three, try to make some old memories come to mind!" their sensei said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "That BASTARD!" Nyoko yelled. "C'mon, let's get going." Ginjiro said, walking past his team mates and to the front gate. "Damn it all to Hell..." Nyoko mumbled under his breath before following Ginjiro along with Aiko.

Soon enough, an old lady in an elderly kimono came in sight at the front gates. "Oh hello dearies, what would your names be?" the old lady asked kindly. "I'm Ginjiro, and this is Aiko and Nyoko." Ginjiro said politely while pointing at his team mates. "Nyoko? Isn't that a girls name?" the old lady asked while tapping Nyoko's head with her cane. Nyoko had a stress mark while Aiko chuckled/snickered to herself.

"I'm Lady Kiandoe, I'm heading to the Village Hidden in the Rain. I take it your the Squad that kind gentle man said before?" Kiandoe asked with a warm smile. 'KIND GENTLE MAN!?' all three squad members thought with flat faces. "Uhh, yeah! So how long do you think its gonna take to get to your village?" Nyoko said, trying to be happy.

"Five weeks." Kiandoe said calmly. Aiko and Nyoko did an anime fall while Ginjiro just dropped his head, eyes closed. "FIVE WEEKS!? THAT'S MORE THAN A MONTH!!!!!" Nyoko yelled with waterfall tears, "Unless we go running it could be reduced by 3 weeks or if one of you kiddies know a transport jutsu..." Kiandoe replied. Gloominess hit Aiko and Nyoko.

After the lovely conversation of no-point-to-talking, the Squad and old lady headed off. Kiandoe was a kind lady... but she wouldn't **STOP TALKING**. Nyoko had black covering his eyes while he listened to the old ladies chit-chats. It's been about 5 hours since they have left the village gates, though they still have a **long **way to go.

Ginjiro suddenly raised his head up with a silent gasp, he stopped in his tracks and looked at the trees that was side-by-side to them (path through the woods). Aiko noticed this and turned around to him. "What's the matter Ginjiro?" she asked. Ginjiro was silent for a second but then shook his head before looking at the trees again. "It's nothing, lets keep moving on." he replied plainly and kept up with the rest of the group.

**With Zetsu, Deidara, and Hidan**

"God damn it! Where the hell is that woman, hmm!?" Deidara complained as the three Akatsuki's jumped from tree branch to tree branch. "We'll find her soon enough just keep quiet!" Zetsu said to Deidara but not looking at him. Hidan, who was in front of the two, stopped on a tree branch, making the other two Akatsukis stop as well. "What's the matter Hidan?" Zetsu asked. "Shh!" Hidan responded, making the quiet sign behind him with his hand as he kept looking forward.

Deidara and Zetsu raised their heads to see what Hidan was looking through the leaves and branches. There, they saw the old lady Kiandoe they were looking for along with three teens that were walking along side of her. "I guess those were the whelps Leader told us about..." Zetsu said to himself quietly. "They don't look like much, hmm..." Deidara responded.

What made them all freeze for a second was one of the teenagers, stopping in his tracks and taking a look around, barely missing their faces if they didn't move to the side or ducked. "What's the matter Ginjiro?" the female teen asked to the male teen who stopped in his tracks. The male teen took a look around again before saying "It's nothing, lets keep moving on.".

"Guess that kid has good hearing aid..." Zetsu said looking at the male teen that was called Ginjiro. "Rghh...enough with hiding, hmm! Can't we just attack them now!?" Deidara yelled in whisper. "Heh..." Hidan began while withdrawing his three-bladed scythe. "You didn't have to say anything Deidara..." Hidan finished while smirking.

**Back with Ginjiro, Aiko, Nyoko, and Kiandoe**

"Aww I'm hungry...!!!" Nyoko whined as he held his stomach with waterfall tears. "Oh, can it would you! Your becoming a pain in the ass! If you were smart enough to eat breakfast before we went to Sensei's, you wouldn't be COMPLAINING!" Aiko yelled, after hitting Ginjiro on the head with a stress marked fist. Ginjiro gasped and quickly looked behind him to see three kunais being sent at them with explosive tags attached to them that were on fire.

"LOOK OUT!" he called, grabbing Kiandoe and jumping out of a kunais way as Aiko and Nyoko did the same. An explosion could be heard through out the forest along with dirt flying everywhere. Ginjiro landed with Kiandoe in his grasp as Aiko and Nyoko landed beside him.

"Heh, your pretty unique there kid. Hearing the presence of a charging kunai." a voice said, unfamiliar to them. Soon enough, three figures could be seen as the dirt/dust faded away. Three men...or two men and one woman, all wearing the same kind of black cloaks with red clouds on them. One having silver hair, pinkish eyes, his cloak half open with a three-bladed scythe and a upside-down triangular necklace. The other having a, what it seemed like, a venous fly trap around his half black, half white head with blank yellow eyes. The last of the figures was...a man they were guessing, he/she had long yellow hair that was covering one his/hers grayish-blue eyes and was in a high ponytail.

"HOLY MOTHER -_BEEP-_!!!!!! IT'S THE REAPER ALONG WITH A MAN-EATING PLANT DUDE AND A HE/SHE!!!!!" Nyoko yelled while pointing at the figures. "I'M A GUY!" "NAME'S **HIDAN **TO YOU!" the blonde-haired he/she yelled along with the silver-haired scythe holder.

"Are you sure about that...?" Aiko asked with a anime sweatdrop. "You little BRATS-!" the silver-haired was cut off by the venous fly trap putting a hand on his shoulder. "We came for the old hag, hand her over and we'll spare your lives." the venous fly trap dude said to the three chunin.

"Heh," Nyoko said while drawing out a kunai from his pouch attached to his waist. "That's not going to happen right now Sir Twig!" he finished. "You really need to work on that..." Aiko said, dot-as-eye before having four needles in between her fingers that shot up from her sleeve as she readied herself into position. "Nyoko, I leave protecting Kiandoe to you. Aiko, I want you to back me up." Ginjiro said while making hand signs, activating his Byakugan.

"Right!" "Hey! Why do **I **have to protect the old hag!?" Aiko and Nyoko said at the same time as he whined before getting hit on the head from the cane Kaindoe held. "Now don't go yapping around saying I'm old, bub!" Kiandoe responded angry.

Ginjiro charged at the three figures with Aiko behind him. "You guys handle this, I'll get the old hag" the one who called himself Hidan said to the 'man-eating plant dude' and the 'he/she'. "Right!" the 'he/she' said. Ginjiro was about to slice at Hidan but he disappeared in a second and making himself reappear in front of Nyoko. "HOLY-" Nyoko yelled before slicing at him with a kunai, which Hidan blocked.

"RGHH!!!" Aiko growled while attacking the plant dude with her needles and kunais but the plant dude ricocheting the weapons with his venous-fly trap thing around his head. "Dammit! I should have known it wouldn't be that easy!" Aiko yelled as she threw punches and kicks, along with stabbing kunais at him but only to have them bounce off.

The plant dude grabbed her ankle when she threw a kick, making her lose balance and sent her flying to a tree with a toss. "Aiko!" Ginjiro yelled while he drawed blades with the 'he/she'. "Don't let your mind wander!" the he/she yelled as he shoved Ginjiros arm out of the way and made a cut mark from Ginjiros shoulder to his cheek. It did have affect but Ginjiro struck back when pulling the he/she's arm forward and striked him/her up the chin making some blood draw and his/her head fly up.

As the he/she flinched in pain, Ginjiro kicked him/her in the stomach sending him/her back wards. "You little BRAT!" the he/she yelled while withdrawing another kunai. "Hmm...Nyoko! Set off your jutsu now!" Ginjiro yelled to Nyoko who was busy with Hidan. "Huh!?" Nyoko yelled in response while he drawed blades with Hidan. "Just like when we were once in battle! Do it!" Ginjiro yelled but was slightly cut off when the he/she sliced at him and nearly slit open his throat.

Nyoko then snapped and realized what Ginjiro was talking about. He threw Hidan off his kunai and did quick hand signs. "**Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu**!!!" he yelled. Everything went completely black to the three enemies. The he/she looked around quickly, "Dammit brats, where are you!?" he/she yelled. "It's a mere genjutsu! Keep your guard up!" Hidan yelled. The plant dude looked around quickly, only hearing his comrades calls but not seeing them. "Over here!" Aiko's taunt was heard and the plant dude received a kick up up his chin making him go flying.

"Heh." Aiko replied at the plant dudes landing. 'Good one Nyoko.' she thought,remembeing the time when they all relied on one another and worked as a team.

_**Flashback**_

_'The three team mates had each others backs against one another. Thirteen they were, their appearance still the same but the height and hair length was shorter. Kunais or needles in their hands as some Rain village goons (Those guys that appeared to Naruto in the Forest of Death, they had to go through the same thing) started to perform some-what jutsus to eliminate them. _

_"There's no time to stay here in combat! We have to get to the scrolls!" thirteen year-old Aiko said to her team mates while half turning her head to them. "We know that already, stupid! Don't think we havn't realized that!" Nyoko said to his fellow team mate while glaring at the rain village goons. _

_Ginjiro clenched his kunai in his hand as his Byakugan eyes narrowed in deep though at the goons. Nyoko then raised his head, an idea came to his mind! "I want you guys to attack these goons when I give the word!" he said, eyeing Aiko and Ginjiro. "What!?" Aiko asked in confusion as Ginjiro looked at him from the corner of his eye._

_"Just do it!" Nyoko responded, making hand signs quickly as he can. "__**Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu**__! NOW!" Nyoko yelled as the goons started to look around as if they couldn't see anything. That's when Aiko and Ginjiro knew what Nyoko was planning. "Let's go Aiko!" Ginjiro yelled as he charged at some goons. "Right!" she replied back while throwing some needles at some goons at the opposite direction.'_

Ginjiro attacked the he/she with full power, having his/her chakra reduced with blood marks at the striked points. "This isn't going to last for long!" he/she said while jumping back and making quick hand signs. "RELEASE!" he yelled. The dark void swept away as if sand in the wind to the enemies making Nyoko, Aiko, and Ginjiro's eyes widen. "Pay attention you brat!" the plant dude yelled as he punched Aiko in the face and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying.

"Aiko!" Nyoko yelled, and was about to run to her but he remembered he had to protect Kiandoe. So he stayed in his position and continued to fight and block some of Hidan's attacks. Ginjiro continued to fight the he/she but didn't noticed that he/she was trying to back fire his attacks with genjutus'. "**Genjutsu: Sylvan Fetters**!!!" the he/she shouted.

There, the he/she disappeared before Ginjiro before he could strike him. Leaving Ginjiro to look around to see where his opponent was. Ginjiro caught on too late when tree roots bounded up from the surface at his feet, allowing him not to move. But before Ginjiro could get a kunai or weapon out to cut the tight roots, the he/she appeared above him with a kunai at hand, charging straight at him. "Now DIE!" he yelled as Ginjiro got a kunai and was ready for any attack.

But before the he/she could strike Ginjiro, a Wind Shuriken came at Ginjiros feet, slicing away the roots making Ginjiro dodge his opponents attack at the last second. "Rghh..." the he/she said as he/she got up seeing that he missed his target and watched the wind shuriken return to its owner, Aiko. As she retrieved it back though, the plant dude tried to slice at her with a katana that came out of nowhere...to her it seemed. She dodged at the last second but having a slice on her cheek.

Nyoko, meanwhile, was having trouble fighting Hidan. He wasn't the greatest skilled fighter there was and to make things more worse, his chakra was reducing with every jutsu. "Give up now and I'll spare your head!" Hidan yelled while taking a great slice attack at Nyoko. He grabbed Kiandoe and jumped out of the scythe's way, knowing it would have sliced her up too if he left her there.

"Kiandoe! Go hide behind a tree or something. It's dangerous!" Nyoko said to Kiandoe as he set her down. "Now look here, Sonny! Old I may be but I still got a few tricks up my sleeve! Put a barrier around us!" the old lady replied to Nyoko. "But-" "Now, Sonny!" Kiandoe yelled, cutting Nyoko off. Nyoko did what he was told, he setted up a barrier, but not a strong one. Hidan kept slashing at the shield, hoping it would break but it still kept up.

"Rghh..." Nyoko groaned through his gritted teeth as he clenched where his heart was and dropped to his knees. His chakra was nearly out, just one little jutsu would defuse it. "I want you to hold out your hands, Sonny." Kiandoe said to the fallen-kneed Nyoko. He did as he was told, Kiandoe did some hand signs and placed her hands over his. Making a healing chakra be seen and over lapping Nyoko's body in a split second. His wounds were healed!

"The healing jutsu I placed on you will give you a bit of chakra storage but you need to use it wisely, and take better care of yourself when fighting in combat with kunais and other weapons!" Kiandoe instructed Nyoko.

He nodded in understandment, but as he did the shield broke and Hidan lunged at them with full power. Nyoko quickly turned around, getting a kunai from his pouch, and drew blades with Hidan once again.

"OMFF!" Ginjiro yelped in pain as he received a kick in the stomach by the he/she making him have his back smack right into Aiko's since she was thrown off the plant dudes blade. "Ouch..." Aiko replied in pain while rubbing her back and butt when they 'landed'. Ginjiro quickly got up "You okay?" he asked, facing his opponent. Aiko quickly got up, her back still pressed against his. "Yeah...oh we'll never get to the Rain Village at this rate!" Aiko said, turning her head halfway to Ginjiro.

"I've had enough of this, time to finish this off!" the he/she said making hand signs and having...A MOUTH AND TONGUE come from both of his hands!? 'Oh no...!' Ginjiro thought with widen eyes. "Nyoko! Grab Kiandoe and get behind me!" Ginjiro called to Nyoko. Nyoko, hearing this straight on, threw Hidan off his kunai, grabbed Kiandoe and jumped to Ginjiro.

"JUST DIE!" he/she yelled as one of the mouths on his hand eated, what seemed like clay, and spit/shot it out a large type of bird that charged at them in great speed."**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation.**" Ginjiro said after making quick hand signs and doing the attack. It deflected the clay bird but exploded as it ' bounced ' back, causing everyone to fly back.

"Rghh... Is everyone all right?" Ginjiro asked as he quickly got up. "No broken bones, just bruises..." Aiko replied while shakily getting up. "Rghh...COULDN'T YOU DO A BETTER JUTSU THAN THAT!?" Nyoko said with a stress marked fist. "Shut up Nyoko! Thank Ginjiro that your not in bits of pieces now!" Aiko replied back with a angry face. "We must retreat kiddies! We can't hold this on forever!" Kiandoe said while getting up, she didn't seemed hurt.

"If we run, they'll only chase us so that's not an option!" Ginjiro replied but didn't look at any of them while he was in his fighting stance. "I'm with you Ginjiro!" Aiko said, triggering her needles to come in between her fingers from her holsters on her wrists. "You guys..." Nyoko mumbled while getting up as well.

Their enemies stayed in their positions, glaring at their foes in deep thought. 'This'll only go on forever until they're bodies can't hold up any longer...which means-' Hidan thought until someone spoke. "Alright! Let's-" "Wait Deidara." Hidan said, cutting off the guy/girl that was called Deidara. "Let us retreat, it'll be pointless to continue on." Hidan finished.

Deidara seemed to growl to him/herself as the plant dude was silent. "We shall meet again." Hidan said before disappearing in a quick jump as his comrades did the same. "They fled..." Ginjiro said quietly, not looking at anyone still. "Guessing they were chicken or something-" Aiko's sentence was cut off by a _THUD _noise behind her. "Nyoko!" she yelled as she turned around and saw her team mate on the ground.

Kiandoe placed a finger to his throat. "He's just lost too much chakra, we have to make haste now." she replied sternly. "Right!"

**With Deidara, Zetsu, and Hidan**

"Rghh! Dammit Hidan! Why did we retreat! A couple more hits and they would have been finished. hmm!" Deidara yelled to Hidan beside them as they jumped from tree branch to tree branch with Zetsu a little in front of them. "Because, Deidara, if we continued someone could have gotten hurt or DEAD if possible." Hidan said, but not looking at Deidara. Deidara looked at him a little confused.

"You should have been able to see it, that look in that boy's eyes when you faced him..." Hidan began his sentence. Deidara now looked in front of him, remembering the frightening look in that boy called Ginjiro's eyes. So determined to fight...or perhaps kill. "Not only that boy, that girl I was facing in unlike other women..." Zetsu said to his fellow Akatsuki's.

Deidara and Hidan looked up at him, "She had alot of fire power within her. It seemed she would have kept fighting till death. I can tell you that she is stronger than expected, she didn't even use a jutsu in her fighting stance." Zetsu finished, deep in thought to how the girl called Aiko fought against him with such power and haste. "Heh, now that I look at it those two kids are pretty strong. Probably even strong enough to join Akatsuki." Hidan said smirking to himself.

"Are you saying your going to recruit those brats into our group, hmm!?" Deidara shouted to Hidan with a angry tone. "It's just on my mind, either one would be good enough. Lets just see how they act to our second counter attack."

* * *

That's it for now peoples! Please message or review if you are nice enough.


	3. Chapter 3

LTU: Well up to chapter two no one really cared, I'm sorry I made it so long, I didn't mean too T.T (OH! thanx _slytherinXprincessX16_ for reviewing!).

Disclaimer:...Hmm, take a random guess if I do own Naruto or not.

**Another Note**: If you happen to own the song 'Time of Dying' by Three Days Grace, please play it through the chapters (you don't have to if you don't want to...or if you don't have it. It's just a suggestion :) ).

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No.3**

**With Squad 4**

Kiandoe hovered her hand over Nyoko's body while she slightly moved it in an upward then downward pattern. Blue chakra surrounding her hand, meaning that she was healing anything injured on the inside that was unseen. Ginjiro had his arms crossed as he looked into the woods that were across from them with a some-what river, separating the woods from the squad. "Is he going to be alright?" Aiko asked as she sat next to Kiandoe, looking worryingly at Nyoko.

"He'll be fine, he's released too much chakra though. I don't think he'll be able to fight from the lack of energy." Kiandoe said but her eyes were focused on Nyoko's body as she continued to heal him. "Well that's just bloody great." Aiko responded while getting up and walking six feet away from Kiandoe and Nyoko.

"We need to keep moving on, if we keep stopping we'll never get to the Rain Village in time." Ginjiro said, facing the two women and unconscious boy. "But to do that, we need one person to stay behind if those goons show up again...I'll do that." Ginjiro said, looking down at the ground with his eyes closed at his pause.

"What!? Are you crazy Ginjiro!? You'll die if you do that!!" Aiko shouted at him. "It does not matter. As long as we complete the mission." Ginjiro said, giving Aiko a stern look. "Young man, I can tell from the way you talk and fight that you are a confident and loyal ninja. But you must realize that running is sometimes the answer." Kiandoe said Ginjiro, who just looked away at the side after her sentence.

"But if we run, they'll follow and fighting them off will be hard since Nyoko is unconscious." Ginjiro resorted back at Kiandoe. "One of you can make clones right? Create the clones while we make our escape" Kiandoe answered with a tint of hope in her voice. "Nyoko's the only one who does that attack regularly. After five or more years from academy, the jutsu for that might be weak or dull for us." Aiko said, slightly lieing while crossing her arms while looking at the ground.

Kiandoe sighed "Running is still the only option. You can say all you want, you two, but I won't listen. We are going to run if we encounter those goons." Kiandoe said sternly while pointing her cane at Aiko and Ginjiro.

Ginjiro let out a silent, irritated sigh while Aiko blushed with embarrassment at the ground.

As soon as Kiandoe's chakra nearly weared out, the squad and old lady set off again. Ginjiro had Nyoko's arm over his shoulders as one of his hands had a firm grip on his wrist that kept his arm there as his other arm was wrapped around his waist so his feet wouldn't be dragged on the ground. Kiandoe walked along side of Nyoko and Ginjiro as Aiko was slightly ahead of the group.

The walk was very quiet, no one spoken unless Kiandoe randomly spoke about something the two conscious members didn't really care about. Aiko gasped and stopped in her tracks after, what they guess, four hours of walking. The sun was beginning to set making the sky reddish-orange. "What's the matter Aiko?" Kiandoe asked to the halted ninja.

Aiko slowly turned her head to her side to see the woods, but something in the woods. Behind the bushes, underneath the trees she saw a glint of something white, that's when her eyes widen. "GET OUTTA THE WAY!" she yelled while grabbing Kiandoe and jumping to the side as a jutsu that had an explosion to it, causing anything that was in its way to be destroyed.

Ginjiro jumped at the last second as the blast nearly had him and Nyoko. Aiko and Kiandoe landed harshly since Aiko lost her balance from the power the bomb sent out. "Owww... You know, I think I like it better when the YOUNG MAN rescues me." Kiandoe said to Aiko. "Awww save it." Aiko said with a stress mark as she painfully got up.

As the group regained their balance they turned to the owner of the jutsu/explosion. There they saw a figure with the same cloak as their previous enemy, only with a straw rain hat with white lines of cloth (or paper) at the ends of it, making a gap where the person's face was.

Ginjiro's eyes slightly widen along with Aiko's as they saw that their opponent had blank eyes as he or she looked up at them. Blank white, nothing in them and it shivered them to the bone. "I take it your another member of those goons form before." Ginjiro said to their strange opponent. "Give me the old hag or else." was the opponents only reply.

"Another one just like the rest..." Aiko said dot-as-eye and walking a bit in front of Ginjiro and Kiandoe. "Aiko...?" Ginjiro said quietly but she could hear it. Quickly needles appeared in between her fingers and she quickly made a fist so they would stay there. She stood in her fighting position "Ginjiro, Kiandoe. I want you two to go ahead of me." Aiko said sternly while glaring at her foe.

"What!?" Ginjiro asked but calmly. "Child your mad! You could get killed by these people!" Kiandoe said aloud. "Like Ginjiro said, if we keep stopping, we'll never get to the Rain Village. So I want you two to keep moving on while I fight this enemy off!" Aiko almost yelled at the people behind her but didn't look at them.

"Aiko-" Kiandoe said and was about to grab her shoulder but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder by Ginjiro. "We should listen to what she says Lady Kinadoe. We need to keep moving on." Ginjiro said looking at her then Aiko. Kiandoe let out a worried sound with her eyes shaken when she turned to Aiko. "Let's move!!" Ginjiro said while jumping/running from his spot, Kiandoe did the same (old lady she may be, but she can still run and all).

Aiko tightened her grip on her needles that were in between her fingers. Eyes directly focused on her opponent. Her opponent lifted his or hers hand up to the straw rain hat and removed it from his or her head, making Aiko see that her opponent had dark brunette hair and that her opponent was very pale. It was still a little hard to tell if Aiko's opponent was a girl or boy.

Her opponent had long hair but the eyes shivered her when she came in contact with them also another thing that was hard to tell.

"Well? Aren't you going to make the first strike?" her opponent asked in a calm, cold voice. Her fist tighten even more, she knew her opponent might have a trick up his or hers sleeve so she stood her ground. "If you won't make the first strike then **I** will!" her opponent said and quick in a flash, was gone.

He or she then appeared right in front of Aiko's face, about one or two inches away. Aiko quickly jumped back but saw too late the charging kunais with explosive tags on them. "SH!T!" she yelled as she quickly made her landing but the kunais either scraped her arms that she used to protect her face or plunged into the ground, causing them to explode.

Her opponent stood there...waiting for a response. The dust started to clear but there, charging at the opponent, came Aiko with her needles ready for attacking. "Take THIS!" she yelled and threw the needles at her opponent. Her opponent dodged in a blink, "What!?" was Aiko's reply. Aiko sensed a presence behind her and turned her head around too late.

Her enemy punched her in the face making her fly to the ground with a loud THUD. "Rghhh..." she grumbled as she wiped the little line of blood from the corner of her mouth. Her opponent landed gracefully on the ground, not showing a bit of exhaustion or sweat.

'This guy or girl seems to be serious into killing me...or he or she's TESTING me. Either way, I have to distract him or her giving Ginjiro and Kiandoe enough time to flee!' Aiko thought as she looked at her opponents blank eyes. She slowly got up but received a punch in the stomach in a quick blink and a painful hit from the opponents knee when she was starting to double over from the punch in the stomach.

The opponent used a some-what energy chakra with his or her hand and threw Aiko straight into a tree. Making Aiko yelp in pain. Aiko shakenly stood up while holding her stomach and spitted out a bit of blood. "Heh, looks like someone's really serious in fighting here." she said smirking as she raised her head to her opponent. Her opponent showed no signs of emotion as he or she withdrew a kunai.

Aiko quickly made the holsters on her wrist trigger, making needles quickly appear between her fingers. Aiko charged at her opponent straight on, causing her needles to come in contact with the enemies kunai as he or she blocked. Aiko threw the needles in her other hand at the opponent but he or she dodged it like it was nothing. Aiko gritted her teeth in anger.

She made the metal clashing lower and sent a high kick to her enemies head, he or she ducked then swung his or hers legs to Aiko's still-on-ground one, causing her to fall. Aiko quickly rolled to one side, dodging the strong piercing of a kunai her opponent sent. Her opponent then dashed at her, causing Aiko to immediately stand up and dodged her enemies kunai and shuriken attacks.

Aiko jumped high to one of the kunai attacks, making herself go backwards and her feet coming in contact with a tree. 'That's it!' she thought and thrusted herself off the tree making herself go upside down as she nearly flew past the enemy, making her opponents back be an open target. 'THERE!" she yelled in her mind and triggered the holsters again.

Needles, kunais and some shurikens flew to the opponents back. It hit him or her clean on, but a puff of smoke appeared making a log be seen instead of her opponent.

"A replacement!?" she said aloud, a scratch that bled appeared on her cheek from a flying shuriken. This caused to Aiko quickly land on the ground and dodged the kunais and shurikens that aimed at her, some missed as they pierced the ground. As Aiko made her last landing from back flips and the attack stopped she turned her head behind her, seeing her enemy right there from a dash.

The surprise made Aiko's eyes widen and jump backwards since she now was facing the opponent. Her opponent threw three kunais at her but Aiko blocked them all with another kunai from her holsters. She made her feet come in contact with the ground as the kunais pierced the ground from the blockage. Aiko slightly panted but was not tired out yet 'He or she keeps sending weapons at me, making us almost never come in close contact in fighting...guess that's his or her weak spot...'

Aiko thought with narrowed eyes at her opponent. "Hmph, looks like you don't want to come in close contact. What's the matter? Scared?" Aiko asked, now standing up straight and smirking. Her opponents blank eyes narrowed as he or she charged at her with full speed. Aiko blocked the attacks with weapons the enemy either threw or hand attacked at her. 'Guess he or she changed their mind!' Aiko thought with gritted teeth as she attacked her enemy head on.

Aiko jumped back from a counter attack her enemy sent making her be twenty feet away from her opponent. 'I guess I should get serious...' she thought as she got a big scroll from her jacket that made her opponents eyes slightly widen. "Take THIS!" Aiko yelled as she pulled the scroll open, making weapons fly out to the enemy from a puff of smoke from the scroll (Think of Tenten's fighting style).

The opponent made quick hand signs and slightly lowered his or her face on the final hand sign. Aiko could see pebbles levitate on the ground then a massive energy blow that made the weapons fly in the opposite direction at Aiko. Aiko quickly dodged but one kunai made a rip right through her coat sleeve with a tiny spurt of blood following it. Aiko ' tch 'ed while she held the mild scratch.

"How long do you plan to keep this up? I'm not even using my massive strength, this is nothing. Give up now and I'll spare your life." her opponent said without any emotion showing on their face. "Oh, will you just shut up and FIGHT ME!" Aiko yelled at the last part and lunged at her opponent with shurikens and kunais in her grasp. Her opponent stood there for a sec but quickly raised his or her arms making two kunais fly Aiko.

Aiko countered the attack but missed its target but took the clear opening in front of her and slashed at her opponent dodged gracefully and slashed at Aiko him/herself. Aiko dodged his or her attacks and did a double attack that seemed to have affect.

She threw shurikens in one hand and while her opponent was dodging she kicked him or her in the stomach making them stumble back. Aiko still charged at her opponent ready to fight but her opponent did some quick hand signs. "**Phoenix Flower Jutsu**!" her opponent yelled and fireballs came charging at Aiko. Aiko's eyes widen, she knew those were more than fireballs.

She quickly reached in her coat and drew out a sword. The rest was unseen when the fireballs came in contact with her and a dust explosion happened but metal clashing could be heard. Shurikens that were inside the fireballs came flying out and was pinned to a tree or to the ground as the metal clashing sound was heard.

Her enemy stood there, waiting for the dust to clear out. But he or she didn't have to as Aiko dashed through the smoke cloud with some burn marks on her jacket and some on her face and hands, which had two swords in their tight fists. Aiko slashed at her opponent non-stop but her enemy didn't show any response on the face as he or she blocked or dodged.

Her opponent took a big backwards jump and stood his or her ground with a kunai still at hand. 'Hmph, she used those ' duel swords ' to prevent the shurikens to pierce her and slightly took in the fire attacks...she's smarter than I would've expected.' her enemy thought while looking at Aiko deep in the eye. Aiko panted slightly as she stood her ground, tightening her grip on the handles of her duel swords.

'I have to end this fight soon enough. If I don't catch up to Ginjiro and Kiandoe, they'll be in hell if those other goons show up on them.' Aiko thought worryingly but glared a death glare at her opponent. "RAH!!!" Aiko yelled while charging at her opponent.

**With Ginjiro and Kiandoe **

"That should do it..." Ginjiro said as he tossed then catched the kunai he was holding. There was a arrow deeply engraved in the tree he was facing pointing to the left with some writing underneath it . "Young man, do you think that's a good idea? What if those goons come across that arrow and follow us to the Rain Village?" Kiandoe asked as she was checking Nyoko to see if he'll wake up anytime soon.

"They won't, because they won't be able to see it." Ginjiro said, making some hand signs at the same time and placing his hand where the writing and arrow was. The arrow and writing slowly waved as if in water then clearly disappeared. "This seal will only allow the arrow and writing to be seen if a certain touch is placed on it" Ginjiro said wile withdrawing his had and turning to Kiandoe.

"We used to do this when we were in the Forest of Death, if one of us got lost and we couldn't wait for them, we would carve an arrow or writing and place this seal on it. Making this only be seen if touched with two fingers" Ginjiro explained to Kiandoe. "Very smart, but what if one of those goons could sense the seal and used two fingers? Then what?" Kiandoe asked.

"It won't work since we all have this little marking on our right hands" Ginjiro said while taking off his fingerless glove and showing Kiandoe his palm. There was a little swirl that seemed to be drawn from ink and seemed permanent to his skin (think of that marking Jiriaya put on Naruto's hand when he was trying to explode those rubber balls).

"We all put this on our palms so we could also tell if it was really one of us in the Forest of Death since some Rain Village goons sometimes took the form of one of us. It also had a little tint of genjutsu in it, in which that seal will only be released if the person has this marking on their hand" Ginjiro, again, explained while putting his glove back on.

"Smart for some young folk, I didn't even think of that when I was a little ninja." Kiandoe said nodding her head in agreement. "C'mon, we better get moving." Ginjiro said while swinging Nyoko's arm over his shoulder and jumping away in the trees with Kiandoe following him. 'Aiko...I know you can do it.' Ginjiro's last thought was before he made his way through the tree branches.

**Back with Aiko and her opponent**

"GAH!!!" Aiko yelped as she received a painful blow in the upper chest causing her to go backwards and crash on her back causing something to snap. She quickly coughed up some blood as her opponent walked to her injured body. "Your weak, pathetic, miserable. You're just so stupid enough to not use a jutsu of any sort. Hasn't that come to your mind?" her opponent said with cold blank eyes.

Aiko tightened her fist so hard that her sword handle made a tiny crack in the metal. Black covered her eyes while she spoke. "I..." Aiko quickly lunged at her opponent "WILL NEVER USE ANY GOD DAMN JUTSU EVEN IF IT WAS THE LAST HOPE OF MY SURVIVAL!!!" she screamed while she actually sliced open her opponents skin. A gash that spreads from his or her neck to underneath the armpit.

Her opponent took a quick jump back as Aiko landed from her lunge. The thing that had Aiko confused was that there was no blood spurt from her attack, but her answer quickly responded when her opponents skin around the gash started to bubble and over lap the wound making it be seen no more...in other words healed. "What!?" Aiko yelled aloud.

"Hmph, your quick. That's a little amusing but too bad you didn't have any brains to slice all the way through my neck." her enemy said while stroking the used-to-be wound then looking at her. Aiko's anger couldn't be controlled anymore, she snapped.

She attacked her enemy at full power, she was so sick and tired of his or her compliments and the way he or she was toying with her. But because of this thrashing the enemy acted as if he or she could see through her attacks, which made Aiko even more angrier. Her enemy pulled her arm forward when she tried to slice at her head but failed, causing Aiko to go forward and receive a punch right behind the neck and a knee kick in the stomach.

Aiko skidded across the ground from being sent back with her eyes shut in pain, she coughed up some blood and glared back at her opponent with a line of blood flowing down the corner of her mouth. 'I lose control of myself, I need to focus more...I guess I'll have to use a jutsu'. Aiko thought while still glaring at her opponent. She did quick hand signs.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" she yelled and made four copies of herself, they all charged at her opponent and threw kunais and other throwing weapons while others used their duel swords. Her opponent dodged gracefully again and hitted a pressure point in the weak-made clones causing them to disappear, another poof was made in the tree and more clones came charging at the enemy.

This continued for a while and the enemy was starting to slightly understand what Aiko was doing, he or she was thinking with this many clones coming one after the other she would attack her from another view side. One last poof was heard and three Aiko's came charging at the enemy. The opponent threw 5 throwing weapons at the clones. One going on each of the two at the side and the rest of the three struck to the middle one.

"Alright you little b!tch where are you!?" her opponent demanded, "Right here!" Aiko yelled and stabbed her sword through the enemies upper chest with a glaring expression with some blood coming from where the throwing weapons pierced her. The enemys eyes were shaken but the returned to normal "You fool." was his or her only response.

Aiko screamed as the enemy quickly wrapped his or her arm around hers, that held the sword, causing it to snap and a kunai with a thin rope tied to it struck Aiko's side causing her to go into a tree with the kunai through her side. Aiko gritted her teeth while she endured the pain, "If only you knew..." her opponent said, a grip on the rope that connected to the kunai.

His or her other hand reached up to the sword handle that pierced through their upper chest and tried to get it out. "What's...What's the matter with this!?" her opponent said/demanded as he or she couldn't get the sword completely out. "NOW!" Aiko yelled.

A clone of her dashed through the bushes and threw a kunai with a explosive tag on it to the enemies head. The kunai went right through the neckband of the cloak and struck into the opponents mouth since he or she was still speaking. The clone quickly grabbed the handle of the sword and harshly withdrew it and ran from the opponent.

An explosion was heard as dirt came flying up in the wind, the opponents head was gone, along with its body just a dry puddle of blood and some pieces of the cloak still remained. Aiko gritted her teeth as she pulled the kunai out and resisted the urge of screaming in pain. Her sword landed on its flat side since the clone was destroyed making the sword fly to wherever the explosion took it.

Aiko weakly walked to her sword and picked it up, making it be one again with her other duel sword. "Rghh..." Aiko growled while she held the hole in her side while her snapped arm hung paralyzed or limp at her side. Her panting was harsh as she walked away from he battle field she had been on. She halted as she was part-way in the forest where she theoried Ginjiro and Kiandoe went.

She narrowed her eyes to a tree that seemed to be some-what...calling her, she didn't know but she walked up to the tree. She placed two fingers on the bark making it glow and a arrow and writing could be seen. Aiko ran her fingers over the writing, 'Went this way to the Rain Village, hurry up Aiko.' the letters read. "Heh...Ginjiro." Aiko said smiling a bit.

"I'm sorry but I might be...a little...late." Aiko closed her eyes and fell forward on the ground at the end of her sentence. Her strands that looped at the side of her face and connected to her bun covered her mouth as she layed there unconscious (Remember? Katara/Kikyo-ish hairstyle?).

"_She'll make a fine member_..." the leader of Akatsuki's voice could be heard at HQ.

* * *

That's it kiddies! Please review or message! And sorry for it being too long again. Fight scene/chapters might be longer than expected ;


	4. Chapter 4

LTU: I thank thy _Mood-chan _and _Butterflies Go BOOM _4 reviewing on my story, I really appreciate it! And thanx 2 the others who have also reviewed! _**Bow**_.

Disclaimer: I dOnT oWn NaRuTo, If I dId ThE cHaRaCtErS wOuLd AcT tOtAlLy DiFfErEnT...

**Another Note/Warning**: Terrible grammar and spelling.

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No.4**

**At Akatsuki HQ**

"Do you really think we need a girl in the Akatsuki?" Zetsu asked the leader as they were at the Sealing Statue once again for a short meeting. "If this is what you called us here for, I say screw it! A girl will only slow us down!" Kisame protested with some arm motions. "You saw her attacks, at least she didn't run off screaming or end up killed." Hidan said to Kisame while facing him.

"She could be a replacement for Sasori or Orochimaru...Akatsuki is still a little uneven" Kakuzu said, interrupting the some-what argument to Hidan and Kisame. "It's still not a good idea, what if she double-crosses us and turns in any information to one of the villages?" Zetsu responded to Kakuzu. There was a conversation/argument about the 'soon-to-be' new member in Akatsuki.

"Enough, I already have made my decision. She WILL join us even if you have to brain-wash her." the leader spoke in a stern tone that made everyone silent. "Then I guess that means someone's going to have to go catch her, hmm?" Deidara asked in a non-interested tone. "Yes, does anyone here want to do that job?" the leader asked looking at all the Akatsuki's.

All was silent "Or do I have to choose myself?" the leader asked but already knew that was the answer. All was silent again, "_sigh _Fine then...Deidara, I leave the job to you." the leader said without looking at Deidara. "What!? Why me, hmm!?" Deidara responded angrily as he quick turned to the leader.

(_I know most of you were thinking '__**Of course Deidara's going after her**__' but if I kept putting different people in it wouldn't look like a Deidara love story now __**would**__ it?_)

"Because I said so, and your the closest to her location now get going" the leader said sternly turning his eyes to Deidara giving a cold look.

(_Oh another thing, they're pretty much in hologram form in HQ, you know. Like when they were sucking out Gaara's beast_)

Deidara 'tch'ed while looking away with a death glare. "Now don't do anything naughty Deidara" Hidan said smirking. "Shut up, hmm!" Deidara responded with a fist. "Rghh!" Deidara growled before making a hand sign and disappearing from Akatsuki HQ.

**Back with Aiko**

Aiko's eyes twitched as she slowly gained consciousness, her vision was blurry as she tried to look around with one eye open. That's when she felt something crawling on her arm that made her eyes turn to her arm. There was a centipede crawling up her arm with all its legs in motion.

"GAHHHH!!!!! IT'S A BUG! IT'S A **BUG**! _**GET IT OFF**_!!!!!" Aiko screamed as she waved her arm rapidly making the centipede go flying. Aiko panted while she let her arm fall down to her lap since she was now sitting up. "Rgh!!" she growled as she quickly clenched her side that had the hole in it. She looked at her hand to see some dry blood when she previously held the wound.

"I guess I should have used a healing jutsu to cover that up eh?" she asked herself as she slowly/groggily stood up. She mumbled gibberish as she wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve and took a look up at the sky.

It was dark but light was coming from the east, meaning that it was early in the **morning**. "Oh, you got to be kidding me! How long have I've been out!? What time is it!?" Aiko asked herself aloud while hitting herself on the head rapidly. Aiko sighed and stood straight up now, 'No matter, I have to follow Ginjiro and Kiandoe in case they need help.' She thought as she turned around to the arrow and started walking in the direction it pointed to.

But as she walked five feet a huge gush of wind came from behind her causing her to have a tight grip on her coat so it wouldn't have to fly away, some twigs or pebbles hit her but it had very minimum damage. As the wind stopped she turned around to see what was the cause of it.

There she saw a humongous white owl with one of the same goons that attacked them standing on top of its back! The one with long blonde hair that Nyoko took for a he/she. Aiko stood her ground, looking at him confused but she still had her guard up. "WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU HE/SHE!?" Aiko yelled while pointing a finger at the 'he/she'.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a GUY!!!" the 'he/she' yelled as he jumped off the enormous owl. "Well that's not part of the reason I'm here." 'he' responded. Aiko let her arms fall to her side, ready to trigger her holsters any minute. "Your coming with me whether you like it or not." 'he' said with a cold look in his eyes. Aiko's eyes slightly widen at the mans words.

"Heh," Aiko's reply was with black covering her eyes, the man slightly raised his head from her reply. Quickly, kunais and shurikens where triggered from the holsters making them be in Aiko's grasp once again as she charged at the man. "Like that's EVER gonna happen!!!" Aiko yelled as she threw the weapons at her opponent. The man quickly jumped out of the weapons way and appeared behind her in a blink.

Aiko saw this coming and quickly threw a punch at his face but he blocked then she tried to knee him in the stomach but it didn't work since he jumped back, knowing that that's what she was going to do. 'Hmph, just as I thought, it wouldn't go so smoothly at all. Even when she's injured she intends to fight, hmm.' Deidara thought while slightly glaring at Aiko who already had more throwing weapons between her fingers.

(I'll just call him Deidara for the rest of the chapter but Aiko dosen't know his name yet...unless she remembers what Hidan said when they had fled)

"_sigh _I should have know you wouldn't accept at first." Deidara said while putting one of his hands into a pouch that was attached to his waist. Aiko lifted an eye brow to what her opponent did. "Tch." Aiko said as she withdrew a kunai with one of her hands while the other hand shurikens. 'My arm seemed to have some-what healed while I was unconscious...I just hope it'll last...' Aiko thought worryingly but kept a straight face.

In a quick blink Aiko charged at her opponent making his eyes slightly widen, he dodged the flying kunai she sent him while he got a kunai from his other hand that was not in his pouch and countered the flying shurikens that aimed at him at mid air. Aiko dodged the countered shurikens and made her holsters trigger needles while she had her arms pointed at her target in the air.

Deidara dodged the needles and made himself quickly land with his hand still in his pouch. "You seriously are head strong when it comes to weapons, I wonder what would happen if you ran out of them." her opponent said with a strange smirk that made her glare with hate. "Shut UP!" she yelled while triggering her holsters again with needles and charged at her opponent. Deidara dodged her attacks whether she threw her weapons or mearly sliced at him.

'A little bit more...' he thought as his mouth on his hand continued to chew the explosive clay. As Aiko missed her head-shot at Deidara's head, he clawed her hand that held the kunai and threw her back, causing her to skid across the ground. He took a small backward jump then a high one, causing his owl to come into the sky and be his landing in mid air. "Oh no you don't!" Aiko said as she withdrew her duel swords.

She jumped off a tree as she ran to it, causing her to fly up to her opponent. Deidara saw this coming and made his owl fly up higher so she would miss her aim but Aiko stabbed one of her duel swords into the owl's leg making her hang there while she had a tight grip on the handle.

Aiko lifted herself on the sword handle while she gritted her teeth. As she stabbed her other sword onto the owls back-end she saw her opponent smirking at her as she came in his view. "RGH!!!" Aiko growled as she withdrew her swords and ran to her opponent as she gained balance on the birds back. But as she did, her enemy threw, what it seemed to be, small birds but they poofed to be medium size. 'Birds!?' she thought but that's when fear struck her.

They exploded in the wind causing black smoke to be seen where it was blasted as Deidara and his owl flew slightly away from the explosion. Deidara focused on the black cloud/smoke as he awaited to see if her body remained. And his question was answer as a body fell from the black cloud. "OOMF!" Aiko yelped as her back took a hard landing to the ground. She coughed since she inhaled some of the black smoke, and gritted her teeth in pain as she felt some blood make a trail from her forehead to her chin.

"Hmph, you were pretty lucky to have survived that blast." Deidara said as he landed his owl to the ground. "Then again, they always say fools seem to live longer, hmm?" he said smirking. Aiko sent him a death glare as she clenched her sword handles and quickly charged at her target without hesitation. She threw one of her duel swords at him but his owl flew up, causing the sword to miss its target and be plunged into a tree.

"You..." Aiko began her sentence as she got a chain rope from her jacket, swung it around and threw it at her opponent. Causing it to quickly wrap around his ankle. "Hmm!?" Deidara said when he felt a tight grip on his ankle, "GET BACK DOWN HERE!!!" Aiko yelled as she gave the chain rope a tight tug causing Deidara to nearly fall off his owl if he hadn't grabbed one of its 'feathers' on its wing.

"Dammit!" Deidara yelled as he sent out more mini birds that swirled around the chain rope and exploded as he made a hand sign, causing the chain rope to break. "Argh..." Aiko growled through her teeth as she saw her enemy regain balance on the bird. "Quit being such a sissy and come down here and fight me!" Aiko yelled loud enough to her enemy could hear.

"Now if I did that, wouldn't that give you the opportunity to kill me, hmm?" Deidara responded while smirking at her glaring expression. "You son of a B#ST#RD!" Aiko yelled as she sent shuriken and kunais at her opponent that dodged them easily with his owl. 'She seems not to take a step to come up here again, probably fearing that I'll send more explosives in her face...or is it-' Deidara chuckled at the thought that came to his mind.

'No matter if that is the reason, I'll just have an opening to attack her head on, pity I can't kill her, hmm.' Deidara thought, his eyes still focused on Aiko as his hand continued to chew on the explosive clay that was still in his pouch. Aiko glared while she was in deep thought 'Arghh...this'll take forever if I don't finish him off. As long as he's in the air, I can't make a counter attack or a strong attack on him. DAMN! I wish I didn't have this stupid-a$$ fear!' Aiko thought as she did the slightest blush.

Both enemies stood their ground, awaiting to see if one of them would make the first move. "Well, if she's gonna stand there waiting for my attack. I guess I should do it." Deidara said to himself as the mouth on his hand spitted out chewed clay, he started to form more objects. Aiko's patience went past the line, she ran to her opponent and sent shurikens head on. Her enemy dodged and sent out more little birds that poofed to normal size in a cloud-poof.

They came flying straight at Aiko, knowing this, she quickly threw kunais and shurikens at the birds. The weapons did pierced the birds and they exploded but the massive power from the small/medium birds sent Aiko flying as if it was up close. "ARGHH!!!" She yelled as her back hit a tree when she made a some-what landing and sliding down the tree until her behind hit the ground. 'That's not...going to keep me down!' she thought angrily as she slowly stood up, slightly leaning against the tree she crashed into.

She panted heavy, she knew this could be nothing to her if the damn enemy would just fight her on the ground. But you would have to include the previous battle she was in, that TOO was slowing her down. 'But if he's just sending these minor things at me...why doesn't he finish me off NOW? Is he toying with me?' Aiko thought while panting heavy still and groaning from the pain throbbing around the hole at her side as she clenched it.

"Hmm, this is going to take longer than I thought. If only she would surrender. Hmph, enemies aren't that easy to go along anymore." Deidara said to himself as he watched the in-pain-state opponent he was 'facing'. "If you just surrender now you don't have to go through all this pain, just give up, hmm." Deidara said loud and clear to his in-pain opponent that kept slightly panting.

"Rghh..." Aiko growled as she let her arm fall to her side and made some of her remaining weapons in her holsters trigger once again. "I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE IN THAT EASY!!!!" Aiko yelled as she threw her throwing weapons at her opponent. Deidara dodged them as his owl moved out of the way as if they were nothing. "Fool, your wasting your time, hmm." Deidara said smirking to Aiko.

That's when it hit Deidara, he slowly looked a missed head-shot kunai as if it was going in slow motion. There, on the kunai, was an explosive tag. Deidara's eyes widen.

The explosive made black smoke go everywhere and Deidara's owl being slightly destroyed but could still fly. Deidara's arm fell to his side as they flew out of the black cloud of smoke when it was in front of his face to some-what shield it. "Smart to put an explosive tag on a kunai and let me notice it at the last second, hmm?" Deidara asked to his death-glaring opponent.

"Nrrrr..." Aiko grumbled gibberish under her breath as she heard her holsters nearly run out of weapons to launch. 'Gawd..if only I didn't have a hole in my side and he would get off of that stupid owl, I could have finished him off...STUPID SON OF A-' Aiko's thought was cut off as her opponent threw more explosive birds flying down at her.

Aiko knew what to do.

She quickly ran for it. Dodging whenever one bird exploded when they got to close and throwing some weapons at the birds or at her opponent when ever given the chance. "KATSU!" Deidara yelled and a bird exploded when it looked like it got close to Aiko. "AHHH!!!!" Aiko yelled as she was sent off her feet from the blast the bird gave off and went crashing into the ground making some stones scrap her face.

"Oww..." Aiko groaned as she got up on all fours then two feet. 'Damn! This is taking to long! The sun's near to rising!' Aiko thought as she glanced a gaze to the east seeing the suns light a little above and behind the many miles of the forest of trees. Aiko was distracted by the glance and gave Deidara a opening to attack her which he did. He threw an explosive bird and made it explode once it got close to Aiko.

Sending her,again, flying away from where she last stood. "OUCH!" Aiko yelled as her back became in contact with a hard rock making something crack and made her cough up a little blood, Aiko fell face-flat on the ground as she 'bounced' back from the hit she took from the big rock.

She continued to cough some blood while her face was still in the dirt and as she shakingly, 'She's unguarded!' Deidara thought with his eyes slightly widen, he threw one last bird at her. Aiko, still in pain, didn't catch this and was sent flying again as the bird-bomb set off, making her go crashing into the ground harshly again. Deidara did quick hand signs as his owl was gliding down to the ground.

"**Nirvana Temple Jutsu**!!!" Deidara yelled and the attack was sent out. Feathers started falling from the sky but avoided Deidara and his owl. Aiko growled and hissed in pain as she made herself stand on all fours as she forced herself up. The feathers started to fall on her and everywhere else in the battle field. 'Why...am I feeling some-what tired? What's-'.

Aiko's thought was cut off as she raised her head up and turned it slightly to the side to see falling feathers falling from the sky. 'What...? WAIT! This...is...' Aiko caught this attack too late. She fell to the ground on her side in a deep sleep. Deidara made some more hand signs, making the falling feathers disappear. His owl landed on the ground as he jumped off the owl and walked toward his fallen opponent.

"You really were a pain in the neck, hmm." Deidara said as he was right beside Aiko. "Mission complete...hmm." Deidara said to himself as he picked up Aiko by the hair and threw her on his owl, got on it too and flew out of sight.

**

* * *

**

THAT IS THY END OF THY CHAPTER KIDDIES I SAY AGAIN...whoops caps. ANYWAY! Please review or message please!


	5. Chapter 5

LTU: Ummmm, I know the previous chapter wasn't so entertaining. Well! There had to be SOMETHING going on through it right!? Well anywho, thanx to those who reviewed again on my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. PERIOD.

**Another Note**/** Warning**: Terrible grammar and spelling.

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 5**

**With Deidara and unconscious Aiko**

The breeze was making Deidara's hair slightly flow into the wind, his eyes focused to the horizon. It's been a couple hours since the fight he had to face with the soon-to-be-member of Akatsuki and it took half of his explosive clay away, not to mention the sun was beating down on his Akatsuki cloak. "_sigh _I still say that this isn't a good idea..." he said to himself as on of his feet was in place on Aiko's side, since she was lying on her side.

"Girls always ruin everything, I'd feel really sorry into who's gonna be partnered up with her hmm" Deidara said to himself, once again,only with a slightly dramatic glare.

_(Take a random guess Deidei...)_

A slight flinch came from the unconscious girl and she slowly curled up in a loose ball. "Hmm?" Deidara said aloud and knelled down at her, his foot still on her side. She was shivering and sweat began to run its way down her face. "Heh, having a nightmare hmm? Well happy trails with that" Deidara said to her before standing up again, his foot STILL on her side.

Soon enough the hideout/HQ came in sight to Deidara, he jumped off his bird and stood on the running water that the river carried. He raised his hand that already had a hand sign on it, making the seal glow red. The boulder, that was blocking the entrance, lifted slowly up enough for the member to get in without crouching what-so-ever.

_(If you have no idea what I'm saying or can't get a good view, go to Youtube and search up '__**Naruto Shippuden **__**Episode 10 **__**part 1**__' to see what I'm saying. And __**part 2 **__if you want an overlook on the inside and the Sealing Statue)_

Deidara walked calmly in as his owl glided into the head quarters and landed on the cold stone ground with Aiko still on its back. "Your late Deidara, explain" Pein said sternly as she turned to Deidara in holographic form. "She gave me some trouble when I tried to capture her. I guess she has a point into joining Akatsuki hmm" Deidara explained calmly still.

The owl sat up straighter making Aiko slide off its back gently until she hit the rock surface. As soon as Aiko was off the owl's back, the owl disappeared in a poof. "Wake her up Deidara, I'll take care of the rest" Pein said, slightly turning away from the member. "So be it Leader...hmm" Deidara responded, making a single hand sign.

He layed two fingers on Aiko's cheek as he knelt down beside her, making her eyes shot open along with a gasp and harsh panting escaping her mouth.

**Aiko's dream during the flight**

"NO! MOMMY! DADDY! DON'T GET NEAR HIM!" 6 year old Aiko tried run to her parents that stood there hypnotized by the cold snake eyes of their trespasser in their village. "No! NO!" Aiko screamed as the pale snake-like man raised up his sword that was at hand high up then slashed it down on Aiko's parents.

Aiko released a high pitch scream at the sight she saw, causing the Grey-pale man to turn his golden yellow eyes to her. Making her stand there in fear...frozen, sweat trickling down her pale forehead. 'My legs...they won't move!' Aiko thought frighten.

"If your so heart broken my dear, why don't you join them in the after life as well!?" the Grey-pale man said walking up to her and was about to slice at her. Aiko's paralyze finally snapped, "NO!!" she cried and dodged the slash and ran as fast as she could away from the man. The man only stood there smirking while licking the blood off his blade, watching the frighten girl running for her life.

'Mommy...Daddy!' Aiko thought as tears collided down her cheek as she ran past burning houses and screaming and dying people. 'Why...? WHY!?' repeated in Aiko's head as she shut her eyes tightly while running.

Aiko's foot tripped and got scarred on a piece of a sharp metal sticking from the ground making her go face-flat into the dirt. "Ow..." Aiko replied to the scar that went from underneath her knee cap all the way down above the toes. She tried to get up again but pain shot through her injured leg/foot. She growled at herself for being weak at a time like this.

But what made her eyes widen and freeze on the dirt was the sound of wood snapping while burning. Aiko turned her head to where she heard the noise, seeing a wooden beam from a fallen house fall towards her while it was on fire. "AH-!" Aiko's short reply was as she curled herself into a tight ball since she couldn't move.

**Back to the Present**

Aiko's eyes shot open with a gasp and sweat trickling down her face and harsh panting following. "Your awake hmm" a **very **familiar voice said that made Aiko's eyes widen even more.

"RAH!!" Aiko yelled as she quickly turned herself to where her enemy was to throw a punch but he caught it quickly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you hmm. There's someone here thats ten times stronger than me and you won't be able to even stand" Deidara said smirking as he held Aiko's straining punch. "He has a point you know" a different voice said behind Aiko since she was facing Deidara now.

Aiko quickly stood up and turn to where the voice had come from that wasn't familiar to her. There she saw the Akatsuki leader in holographic form with his eyes that weren't holographic like his whole body. "What...What's going on!? Who are you!?" Aiko demanded with no fear in her voice.

"Hmph, it sounds like you have no fear, but I can see right through you and see clearly you are trembling in fear and confusion" the leader said to Aiko, making her reflection be seen in his frightening eyes. Aiko flinched at the mans eyes, it DID frighten her. "I suggest that you go along and accept what Leader's gonna say, or you'll end up regretting it" Deidara said, standing up now and looking at the man he called 'Leader'.

Aiko looked at Deidara then back at 'Leader'. "What do you want with me?!" Aiko demanded trying to act brave. "Aiko, that's your name correct? I want you to join Akatsuki-" "THAT'S A LOAD OF B#LLSH!T!!" Aiko yelled as her voice echoed in the cave of some-sort. Next thing Aiko knew something grasped her throat and sended her flying to the wall at a high point as she was pinned there choking.

Aiko couldn't see what was choking her, it seemed as if air itself was doing it. Either way it would't matter, Aiko quickly grasped onto where she thought the source of her choking was on her neck, which had success, and tried to prey it off. No luck there, the man that Deidara called 'Leader' had his arm raised up to where Aiko was pinned up high on the rock wall with his hand imitating what the thing that was unseen to Aiko, grasping her neck.

His hand slightly tightened its grasp making Aiko's neck being squeezed even more. Aiko made struggling and painful sounds as she tried to make the thing that was choking her release its grasp. Though it would't be good since she was at a very high point up on the wall...and she had her fear struck her. "If you don't want to die here, I suggest that you listen to me" the Leader said as he slightly narrowed his eyes.

Aiko still struggled, not paying attention to the leader which made the choking worse. Deidara just stood there silently, his eyes moving from his leader to Aiko's struggling state, not interfering with the ' conversation '. "Aiko, you may hate us to the very core right now but that won't get you anywhere if you regret to everything I'm going to say" Leader said sternly as his eyes showed no emotion and his arm/ hand still pointed to her hanging body.

Aiko released quick and short pants as she opened her used-to-be-shut-tight eyes to the Leader with sweat trickling down her head. "You see Aiko, your talent would be good for Akatsuki organization. A weaponist is a good source in a organization, though you may refuse to it. you WILL accept to what I am saying" Pein said sternly and tightening his grasp on Aiko's neck on 'will'.

Aiko made choked noises and tried to make the unseen thing release her neck...again, no success there. "Doesn't the ' new member ' get to have a say in this!? RGH! What the h3ll do you ' Akatsuki's ' do ANYWAY!?" Aiko yelled, louder on ' anyway ' and tried to break free from the thing once again with the ' Rgh! '."If I let that be done, of course you would refuse and ended up **dying **here" Pein said sternly.

Aiko's lungs were running thin, she could hardly breath. Her restraining hands slightly started to loosen their grip and Pein could feel this. "All you have to say is that you accept to Akatsuki and do what I command to you" Pein said, looking deep in Aiko's eyes. "I...would rather **burn **in the depth of **HELL **than accept to this bullsh!t!" Aiko yelled, only having her neck being squeezed even more.

"Know this Aiko, we can live without you but we could make Akatsuki move faster with another member. Accept and all this pain will go away" Pein said, tightening his grip with every word. Aiko let out a harsh yelp as her wind pipe was near to breaking.

Deidara watched Aiko struggle with no emotion showing on his face, he turned his head to Pein who has his eyes glued on Aiko's dying body. 'If he doesn't stop anytime now he's going to kill her...' Deidara said with no interest. He turned back to Aiko's body, 'God, it's as if she's been through much pain to even be ALIVE from his grip for this long...' Deidara thought raising his eye brow.

Aiko couldn't stand it anymore, she was running out of air. 'Need to...get him DISTRACTED!' Aiko thought quickly. She swung her arm to 'Leader' making kunais and needles fly to him. But she was stupid enough to remember he was in holographic form making the weapons fly straight through him making the parts where the weapons hit him on a body part ' _bruzz_ ' a little.

"Foolish girl" Pein said narrowing his eyes. He withdrew Aiko from the wall then slammed her into the wall again only lower this time, making her feet touch the ground if they were bent. Aiko coughed up blood with eyes shut tight in pain, "Accept or accept DEATH" Pein said, to make a long sentence short.

"If you don't accept, not only will YOU die but your **friends** and what's left of your **family**. You'll see them die right before your eyes. Before your OWN death" Pein said, his grip still fastened on her neck. Aiko's eyes widen with her pupils shaken to what Leader's words were, "We know more about you than you think Aiko" Pein said, making Aiko's face be covered with sweat.

"So...what'll it be?" Pein asked one LAST time with his eyes narrowed. Aiko's eyes were still shaken until she left her head hung with black covering her eyes. "Don't...do anything to them...I'll **join**" Aiko's hoarse voice said.

"Good girl" Pein said.

The grip on Aiko's neck left, she held her neck gently as she fell on her knees, face-forward. Aiko's eyes shaken as she stared at the ground. Making burning hate rage inside her for accepting the enemies toll. "But if you ARE going to be an Akatsuki member. Your going to run a line through your head protector" Leader said, about to walk away but stopped himself.

Aiko quickly raised her head up harshly. "WHAT!?" she yelled, at least what was left of her voice. "It is a sign that you can never go back to your home Village. Meaning you can't go within range of that Village unless I order you to or you have quit Akatsuki...but if you did" Pein began "You would've been already dead". Fear quickly struck Aiko to what Leader said strictly.

A kunai was tossed at Aiko who caught it at the corner of her eye. She looked at it, then looked to the direction it came from, Deidara. "You can do it yourself or you want either of us to do it?" Deidara said, slightly smirking. Aiko's eyes widen even more, she tried to make herself calm down as she looked back at the kunai that was right in front of her in her hand.

Her other hand shakenly grasped onto it,overlapping her other hand. She slowly raised it to her forehead protector, the tip of it just slightly touching it. "If your gonna do it this slow, then let me do it-!" "No Deidara" Deidara was cut off in his sentence and his walk to Aiko from Pein. "Let her do it herself..." Pein said looking at Deidara first then to Aiko.

Aiko's eyes were once again covered in black. How could she be doing this? Recruiting with the enemy? Betraying her Village? Never again see her friends or **father**? Aiko's grip on the kunai tightened. She didn't want to do this...but it was either this or seeing her friends and father die. "RRR!" what came out of Aiko's mouth.

Metal running through metal was heard as tiny bits of metal from Aiko's forehead protector flew from where they once were and was replaced by a scratch line right across the Waterfall symbol of the Hidden Waterfall Village. A little sloppily done but it was done. Aiko slammed her hands flat on the ground with her head still hanging, fingers clawing the dirt as hard as they could.

"It is done, Deidara I want you to come with me. There's something I want to discuss with you about" Pein said while walking away to another part of the hideout. "Yes sir" Deidara responded and followed his leader.

Tears collided down to Aiko's chin and under her nose as she gritted her teeth.

**What has she done**?

--

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Leaving it here kiddies!

Sorry it was boring and had nothing but talk and no action but the next one will have some! I promise!!

**Please review or message.**


	6. Chapter 6

LTU: Ok ppls, ur names shall be ppls now since SOMEBODY said it was pretty stupid into calling all of you kiddies, so I'll just call u ppls for now on. YoU kNoW wHo YoU aRe Kt...!!!!!

Disclaimer:...I do not own Naruto.

**Another Note/Warning:** Terrible grammar and spelling.

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 6**

**Outside of Akatsuki HQ/Hideout**

Aiko sat on a boulder with her head hanging, arm lifeless at her side as her eyes had red at the corners of them, proof that she had been crying. She was sitting on a boulder that was on the other side of land that was separated from the river in front of Akatsuki's lair. Aiko hiccuped, from crying to much she got a slight hint of the hiccups inside her.

The trees shade kept Aiko at a normal temperature in the woods as the suns rays tried to beat down on her. Aiko heard the entrance to the Akatsuki's lair rise, letting the exiter leave the hideout and making the boulder then blocked the entrance, going back in its rightful place. A high jump was heard and someone landing on the ground where Aiko was was heard as well.

Aiko didn't bother to see who it was, she really didn't care. 'God, is she STILL depressed over what happened in the lair?' Deidara thought with a slight glare at the emotionless girl who stared at nothing though it looked like she was staring at the ground. He carried a folded Akatsuki cloak along with pants and socks on one of his arms, hanging.

"Here, put this on" he said while tossing the clothing to Aiko. Aiko turned her head to Deidara, catching the clothes at the last second. "What's this?" she asked, a little dumb. "What do you think it is hmm? It's the Akatsuki clothing. You wear this if your going to be an Akatsuki member" Deidara said in a annoyed tone. "Do I...HAVE to?" Aiko asked, looking at the ' dorky ' socks for a sec.

"LOOK JUST PUT IT ON! WE ALREADY HAVE A MISSION WAITING FOR US HMM!!!!" Deidara yelled in a VERY angry tone. Aiko flinched and kinda leaned back. "Ok, geez. But I don't want you peeking ok!?" she said, getting up and walking behind a tree, calling over her shoulder. "Don't' worry, I'm not tempted to hmm" Deidara said, rolling his eyes as he turned around with his arms crossed. Looking back to the Akatsuki hideout.

Aiko quickly dressed into the pants and ' dorky ' socks, disrobing her light tan jacket along with her pants. She put on the Akatsuki cloak which was a little big on her...maybe it was suppose to be that way she thought to herself. She sat down, back pressed against the tree she was changing behind, snapping back her ankle holsters since she had to take off her pants.

Her red skin that was beneath the holsters had a relief since they had clothing now covering them (_' dorky ' socks help_). Two snaps/clicks were heard behind the tree, making Deidara confused into what would make a sound like that (_Doesn't know Aiko has holsters on ankles_). He slightly turned his head to the tree where Aiko was changing, only to receive a punch in the face making him stumble a bit.

"YOU PERVERT! YOU SAID YOU WOUDLN'T LOOK!!!!" Aiko yelled with a big stress mark and a bit blushing. "HEY THE TREE WAS IN THE WAY IN THE FIRST PLACE AND **SECOND**, THAT'S NOT WHY I TURNED HALFWAY HMM!!!!!" Deidara yelled back whipping the little blood line that runned from the corner of his mouth to his chin. "HOW CAN I TRUST YOU, YOU PERVERT!?" Aiko yelled only with more fierceness.

"**I'M NOT A PERVERT**!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled in her face. "Rghh, this is pointless. We have to get going on our mission hmm" Deidara said, turning away from Aiko with his eyes closed, trying to calm down. Aiko stood there a little confused, what kind of mission was this?

Deidara threw a clay figure already made that poofed into that same huge owl that he used when they battled. He jumped on it kneeling "C'mon hmm" he said, turning his head to Aiko. "Umm..." she said silently, she lowered her head, blushing a bit. "What are you waiting for!? Let's go hmm!" Deidara slightly yelled, getting impatient. "Could we...um...go on foot?" she asked, her voice a little quiet.

Deidara had confusion and irritation written all over his face. "On foot? That'll make our destination even longer hmm! Get on!" Deidara yelled, losing his pationets. "Just this once PLEASE!?" Aiko nearly yelled with her eyes closed and still a bit blushing.

Deidara nearly fell off his owl 'D...Did she just say PLEASE?' he thought, with a face like this: O-O; inside of him. "Tch fine hmm" Deidara said, jumping off of his owl making it disappear in a cloud poof. "But we'll have to go running all the way if we're to get there in time got it hmm?" Deidara said, still a little glaring. "Kay" Aiko gave a short response to him.

Deidara dashed then jumped on some tree branches that came in his way as a head start with Aiko following behind him. "Oh, before I forget hmm" Deidara began as he turned his head to Aiko, she looked up at him. "Leader gave me orders that we're going to be partnered up from now on so you better-" "WHAT-!?" Aiko yelled, cutting Deidara off and making herself get cut off as a branch hit her in the stomach, catching her off guard since her attention was to Deidara.

Deidara halted himself as he landed on a tree branch and looked down to the ground to see Aiko rolling back and forth while in a little ball, swearing being followed by ' that hurt... that hurt '. Deidara had a sweatdrop at what he saw. "Yeah you heard me right. We're gonna be stuck together and you better deal with it" He said, his voice not sounding pleased itself.

"WHY THE _beep_ DID WE HAVE TO GET PARTNERED UP TOGETHER!? COULDN'T WE JUST GO SEPARATE!? WELL!?!?!?!?!?!!?" Aiko yelled at her ' team mate '. "Look I don't like it either so you better shut up hmm!" Deidara yelled angerly with a stress mark. "Ow...OW" Aiko hissed at herself as she raised herself from the ground and got into a standing position.

"This...is...A LOAD OF BULL!" Aiko said, pausing when she jumped on tree branch to tree branch until she came on the branch where Deidara was standing and yelled in his face. Deidara gave Aiko a harsh shove, hoping she would fall down again but instead she jumped backwards onto another branch. "Don't even try to complain to Leader hmm. He'll just end up killing you and your family remember?" Deidara said plainfully.

Aiko's eyes slightly widen and started to shake as she remembered 'Leaders' words. Aiko lowered her head, not wanting to show her sadness again. "Enough chit-chat we HAVE to get to the Rain Village as soon as possible hmm" Deidara finished and continued to jump on tree branches when he was done with his sentence. "Rain Village?" Asked Aiko as she raised her head and followed her ' team mate '.

"What reason do we have to go to the Rain Village for?" Aiko asked as she caught up with Deidara. "What do you think you dumb ass? It's for our God damn mission we're assigned to hmm" Deidara said impatiently. "HEY! If we're gonna work together you could AT LEAST show some respect to me!!!" Aiko yelled with a stress mark.

"What respect should I waste on you hmm? As long as you don't get in my way and follow my orders, I won't kill you" Deidara said with his eyes closed and in a irritated tone. 'You son of a **B**-' Aiko cut off her thought as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, trying to calm her anger down.

The two ' team mates ' (_Quote Un-quote)_ continued to dash through the forest on tree branches, Aiko always took a glance at her ' team mate ' once in a while, can't standing the fact that she's teamed up with HIM. "Deidara...if that's your name, what type of mission do we have? I mean, what are we going to do in the Rain Village?" Aiko asked, still wondering to what they were going to do in the Rain Village.

"We're suppose to steal a forbidden scroll that has where abouts on one of the Tailed Beasts hmm" Deidara said quickly, trying to make a long sentence short before making another long leap from a tree branch.

"Tailed Beasts?" Aiko asked as she, herself, took a leap from a tree branch. "Don't you know anything hmm? Those monsters with incredible power that cannot be matched unless your skilled, some of them trapped inside a human body" Deidara explained, actually taking a glance to Aiko. Aiko started to understand what Deidara was starting to say.

Beasts that were very dangerous among people and, like Deidara said, trapped inside some people. She's heard of some of them but didn't seem to pay any mind to it, there hasn't been one person that seemed to have a beast trapped inside them in HER village at the most.

"But what do you Akatsuki want with these Beasts? They'll only kill you won't they?" Aiko asked while looking at Deidara. "Quit talking as if I'm the only one who's with Akatsuki here, YOUR a member too if you have forgotten hmm." Deidara said annoyed once again, getting irritated from Aiko's questions or comments.

"And if you havn't noticed in our late battle AND when Leader had that ' conversation ' with you, we Akatsuki's aren't as weak as you think" Deidara said, looking at Aiko this time. "HEY!! I WAS ATTACKED BY THAT FRICKIN...**THING **YOU GUYS SENT AFTER US **BEFORE **_**WE **_FOUGHT YOU KNOW!!!!!" Aiko yelled loudly at Deidara, p!ssed off from his statement.

"Hmm" Deidara said to himself with his eyes closed.' WHAT AN $$HOLE! I can't believe ' Leader ' set me up with this guy!' Aiko thought in disgust as she glared at her ' teammate '.

The two ' partners ' continued they're jumping-off-tree-branches trip in silence, not wanting to talk to their ' fellow teammate '. Aiko's body started to ache from 6 hours of nothing but jumping off trees. She'd also forgotten the hole at her side that was throbbing still, forgetting to put at least a cloth over it. She didn't want to show any pain that was coming to her...especially in front of her $$hole ' team mate '.

Aiko bit her lip and gritted her teeth to endure the throbbing pain. It was getting late, the sun was setting making some parts of the forest seem dark along with the sky orange, red and yellow. "I take it we're not going to take a brake huh?" Aiko asked her ' team mate ' after a long period of silence.

"Heh, what? Your tired already hmm? I guess I would've expected that coming from a dumb ass woman" Deidara said, taking a quick glance to Aiko then the view in front of him. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU $$HOLE!? RGHHH!!!" Aiko yelled at Deidara with a stress mark, then landing on a tree branch, getting some strength and taking a big jump forward, making herself in front of Deidara.

"Heh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, do YOU know where the Rain Village is hmm?" Deidara said to Aiko smirking a bit. Aiko frozed herself on a tree branch just before she was going to take another powerful jump. "Dammit..." she grumbled to herself with lines under one of her eyes, waiting for Deidara to get in front of her again. "How long is this going to take anyway? Are we going to get there today or tomorrow?" Aiko asked while looking at Deidara again.

"You just don't know when to shut up hmm? If we keep going like this we might get there at least at 4 in the morning" Deidara said, looking straight forward. Aiko turned into an black and white version of her into a depressed chibi form with her eyes blank and mouth squared open. ' **4 **IN THE MORNING!?' she thought angerly/exhausted.

Deidara raised his head up quickly with a slightly surprised look on his face. He did a quick jump to the side where Aiko was,grabbing Aiko around the waist, and making them both land/crash into a tree on a branch that was covered in leaves."Oww...WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT F-" Aiko's complaint was cut off as Deidara quickly clamped one of his hands over her mouth while looking through a hole in the tree branch of leaves (_terrible at explaining a scenery of such e-e)._

"Quiet!" he said in a harsh whisper. He looked thought he hole closely, making Aiko confused to what he reacted to. Soon enough, two Anbu came in sight through the hole. Deidara narrowed his eyes he slowly put his other hand into his explosive clay pouch, making the mouth on that hand start to eat some explosive clay.

Aiko felt a tongue run across her lips making her eyes widen and the color red cover her cheeks (_Reason being: The mouth thought it was in Deidara's explosive pouch and Aiko had forgotten he had mouths on his hands)_. "MMMMHHHH MMM!!!!!" Aiko tried to word out while struggling her body and grabbing Deidara's forearm, trying to get his hand off her mouth with eyes shut. "I said QUIET hmm!" Deidara harsh-whispered again, his eyes still focused on the Anbu who were still around their ' hiding place '.

One of the Anbu turned their head to Deidara and Aiko's ' hiding place ' and threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. "SH!T!" Deidara shouted and jumped out of the way, making Aiko follow since she knew something was coming. The kunai pierced the tree causing it to explode and make the tree collapse.

Aiko and Deidara landed on separate tree branches, eyes focused on the Anbu. "Akatsuki's eh? I guess Shitoku was right about them being in this territory" one of the Anbu said, staring at Deidara then Aiko. "Heh, something to do in the spare time" the second Anbu replied while getting kunais in between his fingers.'what?' Aiko thought a little confused.

One Anbu jumped/lunged to Deidara while the other one threw kunais at Aiko, causing her to jump out of the way. Deidara dodged the other Anbu's attacks now that he had both hands in his explosive clay pouch. Aiko kept jumping tree branch to tree branch since the Anbu kept withdrawing weapons and throwing at her whenever she had her landing.

"Dammit!" she grumbled as she grabbed onto a tree branch and pushed herself up onto it, dodging MORE kunais. Deidara took a big backwards jump with both of his hands into fists, out of the pouches. He opened them revealing small clay birds. He threw them at the Anbu as they poofed and flew to the Anbu quickly. "What the-!?" The Anbu was cut off as the birds exploded.

"YERAI!" the Anbu yelled, who was throwing weapons at Aiko. The Anbu survived since he fell from where the explosive was and landed harshly on the back on a tree branch. "Now DIE!" Deidara yelled as he threw another bird at the Anbu. Aiko's body reacted on its own. "NO!" she yelled, swinging one of her arms to the direction to where the bird was, making three kunais fly at it.

One pierced the bird causing it to explode before it could reach the Anbu. "B!TCH! WHAT THE H3LL DO YOU THINK YOUR-" Deidara was cut off as the Anbu who attacked him from the start jumped at him and punched him in the face causing him to stumble backwards and take a high jump. The Anbu who was attacking Aiko went back to his job and threw kunais and shurikens at her again.

Aiko quickly dodged them and threw a knock out smoke ball, the size of a marble at him, causing him to go out from the blue smog that came from the marble as it his the branch he was standing on. Aiko took a strong leap away from the battlefield that her and Deidara were on. "HEY! WHERE YOU GOING B!TCH!?" Deidara yelled as he turned his head to the fleeing Aiko.

Aiko didn't listen. She had a _chance_.

This could be her chance to **ESCAPE**.

* * *

Hmmmm hm hm hm. What's going to happen next!? Will Aiko be successful into her escape!? O.O!!!!!!!!!! Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!1 

**Please review or message.**


	7. Chapter 7

LTU: Well Aiko is making a daring escape and WILL SHE BE SUCCESSFUL!?!?!?!?!? O.O!!!!!!! Find out right here! Right now! (And thank you to you all who reviewed or messaged)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Another Note/Warning**: Terrible grammar and spelling. Also, I'm adding some things in here that I'm not sure Pein/Leader could do, but since I never seen him in battle, I'm making stuff up as I go.

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 7**

**With Aiko**

Aiko couldn't stop panting. This was it! This could be her **escape**. She could be able to see her friends and father again! She just needed to get away, far from the Akatsuki, far from EVERYONE. 'Father, Ginjiro, Nyoko...I'm coming!' she thought quickly. She couldn't tell if she was happy or worried. It was more like the two emotions clashing with each other.

Aiko shook her head making sweat beads be released on her head, she just needed to keep going..._now_. Aiko's eyes widen, her body froze...it didn't obey her! "AH!"Aiko released a yelp of pain as she hit a tree branch in the stomach again causing her to fall to the ground, going through some weak tree branch's as she went.

Aiko hit the ground harshly, landing on her back but then on her side since her fall was powerful, causing her to ' bounce ' back up a little. Aiko coughed up spit with a mix of blood again. She clawed the ground harshly, she felt an enormous amount of pain engulf her inside. Aiko gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, resisting to scream in pain.

"Why...? WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHAT'S HAPPENING!?' Aiko screamed in her head. She quickly made her body roll to its other side, it seemed to listen to her now. Aiko couldn't take it, she screamed in agony and pain with some tears colliding down her cheeks. She breathed in and out harshly, something was killing her..._inside_! That's when she felt something hit her harshly in the stomach and behind the neck, unconscious points.

Aiko's eyes started to close but before they did, Deidara walked up to her glaring at her. "Fool..." is the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

**Later on**...

Aiko slowly opened her eyes, everything seemed blurry. Her panting was harsh as always, she was lying on her side on a cold rock ground. But she realized something that didn't make the day even better. She saw Leader standing 5 feet away from her, not looking pleased at all.

Aiko quickly raised herself up but not standing up. "Aiko, you disappoint me. I assigned you a mission and what did you do? You tried to escape" Leader began with narrowed eyes. Aiko slowly began to rise herself to her feet "Look! Just because-!" Aiko was cut off in her sentence as she felt the harsh grasp on her neck again but it held her neck stronger than it did in the beginning.

Aiko tried to release it again with her own hands but she couldn't. Leader had one of his arms pointed at her, again imitating what the thing did to her neck. "AHH!!" Aiko cried in pain as the choking had no stop to it. The thing raised her in the air again but didn't crash her into the wall. "Aiko, you will witness what happens to an Akatsuki member when they don't listen to orders or try to flee" Leader said narrowing his eyes even more.

The thing threw Aiko to the rock wall again but releasing her neck as it did. When Aiko crashed to the wall, some pieces of it fell from where it should have been with a dust cloud around it. Aiko coughed while grasping her neck and standing on all three's on the ground. Aiko panted while she turned her head to Leader, looking at him frighten.

Leader closed his eyes but then opened them quickly revealing horrifying eyes with circles surround the pupal like rings. Aiko's eyes widen as as looked into those eyes and feeling her body no longer obey her.

The world went in a blur to Aiko's eyes making sweat trickle down her face. She quickly looked around around, seeing her village! But something wasn't right. The sky was blood red and the clouds were black. Stores and buildings were either black or white making no sense at all! The ground was coal black and the air was suffocating Aiko looked at her shaking hands as she raised them up. Her skin was paper white! She couldn't see it but her eyes were black and her pupal's yellow, her hair was black as well and her Akatsuki cloak was it's opposite color as well.

(_In short, her whole body is pretty much white with black lining except for her eyes, pupils and hair)_

'What's going on!? What's happening!?' Aiko thought to herself worryingly. "Your facing your punishment Aiko" Leader's voice was heard RIGHT behind her. Aiko quickly whirled around but only to be having her arms being grabbed harshly, making a burning and electrifying feeling being felt where he tightly grasped.

Aiko was thrown to the ground on her back with her Akatsuki sleeve have a burn hole/rip from where Leader had grasped her, also making her white skin be black/burned on that spot. "This is the void where you can't control your own free will. THIS is your punishment Aiko" Leader said as Aiko raised to her feet with her back facing Leader, quickly grasping where the burn marks where on bot arms with the opposite hand.

Aiko turned her head to Leader with deadly fear in her eyes. Leader raised his arm up to Aiko, making that invisible thing that was choking her be seen in this void! "AH!" Aiko yelled as she dodged the arm. 'What should I do!? Attack him or run!? Either way it'll just make this situation worse!' Aiko thought worryingly. "Your right Aiko, either one will just make this worse" Leader said to Aiko making her be surprised at what he said.

"EH!" Aiko made herself say as she threw three remaining kunais out of her holsters and took a run for it. The kunai's went straight through Leader as he became slightly see through and the kunais going in slow motion as they passed through his body. He quickly made both arms/hands point towards Aiko straight ahead, making the ' invisible ' arms be seen charging straight at Aiko.

Aiko didn't see this coming since she was running for her life, but soon enough she felt a harsh grasp on her shoulder. One of that arms had their hand INSIDE Aiko at her shoulder part while the other went to the middle of her back having a grip on her spine. Aiko froze, she couldn't move again...WHY!? But as she tried to move, something cracked/snapped painfully inside of her shoulder causing her to have a high pitched scream escape her mouth.

Aiko quickly whirled around and threw three more kunais at Leader and the arms. It didn't have any affect on Leader but as two of the other kunais went through both arms, they seemed to dispute where the kunais went through making Aiko's spine and shoulder be free from their grasp.

She quickly continued to run but what she didn't notice is that the hands/arms came back to their original form and continued to charge at her. "Leave me ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aiko screamed and did quick hand signs, causing her to disappear in a cloud of smoke. The arms halted to where she had disappeared and then vanished in thin air. "Hmmm she used a transport jutsu...no matter" Leader said to himself and started to walk off into a different direction.

Aiko transported herself to God-Only-Knows where so she looked around quickly. She was near the quiet parts of her town...near where she LIVED. 'Father!!!' Aiko thought frighteningly. She quickly dashed to the direction where she thought her house was, thankfully enough she found it!

But what didn't make her anymore happy was that it was on FIRE! "FATHER!!!" she screamed as she ran into the fiery house. She moved beams that were in her way "FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!" she called/screamed. That's when she ran into her Father's room and saw him lying on the floor on his side, back facing her. "FATHER!" she cried, she quickly turned him over so he was facing her while she held his upper body.

He was burned badly, he coughed "A...iko?" he asked weakly. "Father...FATHER JUST PLEASE HANG ON!" she yelled. "I...have failed...my duty...as...your father...forgive...me" the old man said weakly while he tried to touch his daughters face as he weakly raised his hand to her face. Aiko's eyes started to water at what she was seeing.

The old man's hand fell lifeless on the ground with his eyes closed, Aiko's glossy eyes widen. "FATHER!!! NO PLEASE FATHER DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!" She cried with tears streaming down her face as she hugged her father.'This is only a illusion...this is only a void...!' Aiko tried to remind herself over and over. Aiko looked at her dead fathers face again 'But why does it feel so REAL!?' she thought with a dead-looking expression.

The old man and room started to ooze, as if like blood sliding down a wall. Aiko was confused "Father...FATHER!!!" she yelled, trying to keep the old man there. Before Aiko knew, the old man disperted like dust in the wind along with the room and house. Aiko looked around confusingly,she was nowhere it seemed. Black ground with red and black sky again...where was she!?

That's when three figures came in sight when she turned her head into one direction. She gasped, "NYOKO! GINJIRO! HAYATE SENSAI!" she cried as she tried to run to them, but they seemed to zoom up to her. They weren't facing her, they seemed to be in a somewhat battle, they had kunais and other weapons while they were in fighting positions. "Wha...what's-?" Aiko's sentence was cut off as Nyoko was sliced in half and dropped to the ground dead.

"NYOKO!" Aiko screamed, next came Hayate Sensai, being slice across the chest like in the form of a ' X ', falling to the ground dead as well. Along came Ginjiro too, as something ripped right through his chest making his fall face forward dead.

Aiko released screams at what she saw. "NO...NO!" she said aloud with her eyes wide as they can get, face covered in sweat and fear going past its peak. "PLEASE! STOP SHOWING ME THESE THINGS LEADER!!!!!" Aiko screamed while she covered her face, seeing the scene repeat itself over and over again. Leader appeared on the death grounds, having Hayate sensai fall to the ground dead beside him.

His face emotionless as Aiko kept screaming and tried to prevent herself seeing these blood scenes again.

**With Deidara**...

Deidara was waiting inside the hideout while sitting on one of the hands of the Sealing Statue. He could hear Aiko screaming in another part of the hideout, it was starting to creep him out. 'If she knew that this was going to hit her, she wouldn't have run off like that. Man, women are so naive hmm' he thought to himself. He leaned his head back with his eyes closed as his head rested against one of the fingers of the hand, of the Sealing Statue.

'At this rate it's going to take forever to cooperate with her with her b!tchy attitude. Damn, Leader just loves to ruin my life hmm' Deidara thought to himself while he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the hideout/HQ. What caught his attention was one of the other parts of the hideout door opening, causing it to make a loud noise. Deidara turned his head and leaned to the side to see who it was since the finger was in the way of his view.

Leader came out in holographic form still as he walked out of the room/other part of the hideout. Deidara stood up and took a long jump off the hand of the Sealing Statue and walking up to Leader. "Well?" Deidara asked in a non-interested tone to Leader. Leader turned his eyes to Deidara "She has taken her lesson, I'm giving her some time to regain her consciousness, When she does, you two get back to your mission" Leader said firmly before walking up ahead more and _'frizzing'_ away making him be no longer seen.

Deidara raised an eyebrow to where Leader disappeared then turned his head back to the room/other part of the hideout where he and Aiko was. Before the rock wall covered up the ' entrance ' of the room again, he saw Aiko laying on her side, back facing him making herself look lifeless on the cold, rock ground.

Oh ho HO! Poor Aiko! Didn't make her escape...but that means that she'll still be with Akatsuki and Deidara-sempai! D

Aiko: WHAT IS STAYING WITH THE AKASTUKI AND THAT _censored _GOOD FOR AND SMILING ABOUT!?!?!?!?!?

Deidara:HEY! -stress mark-

Umm well...ANYWHO! Stay tunned for the next chapter of 'Our Time Of Dying' to come out:D (Though it might not be until a while...srry!)

**Please review or message**.


	8. Chapter 8

LTU: Heh...well do you guys think I should've marked the previous chapter **M **for mature?...I dunno...just asking. Well thanks to those who messaged or reviewed! _bow_

Disclaimer: dot dot dot...no **I don't own Naruto**.

**Another Note/ Warning!: **Terrible grammar and spelling so beware! And sorry if the Naruto characters act some-what ooc or whatever...just message me if I do that.

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 8**

**After Aiko regained consciousness**

Aiko walked behind Deidara with black under her eyes after her lesson she has taken. Deidara didn't take a glance at her at all since she was the reason their mission was taking longer than expected, now they would have to do a night attack at the Rain Village, like EVERY single damn villian does. (_What Deidara doesn't like -.-_). As the boulder that blocked the entrance rose, Deidara and Aiko exited the Akatsuki lair.

The boulder closed the entrance once again, having Deidara take a long jump upward to the ledge of the other side of the Akatsuki lair. Aiko slightly gasped when she realized water has come to her feet and took a strong, fast leap to the ledge where Deidara was. "Since you made us late for our mission, we'll have to go by FLIGHT" Deidara said as he turned back to the Akatsuki lair and shoved Aiko to the side harshly.

"Ow..." Aiko said under her breath as she rubbed above where her heart was since Deidara made his hand shove her there. Deidara threw a little bird clay figure that poofed into a different bird than the owl he used when they fought. "You gotta be kidding me..." Aiko groaned as she looked at the clay bird. "Let's go...hmm" Deidara said as he was about to get on the bird.

Aiko bit her lip as she stared at the bird worryingly. Deidara was losing his Patience FAST. "I **said** _LET'S GO_ HMM!" he nearly yelled as he grabbed Aiko's braid harshly causing her to yelp as he stomped to her. He practically threw her on the birds back and got on himself. Aiko quickly sat up with a VERY scared expression pasted on her face as the bird flapped its wings and started to fly in the sky.

'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG' ran through Aiko's head as she DARED not to look down. She made her remaining kunais appear in each of her hand from her holsters and quickly stabbed them on the bird back as her fists tightly held onto them. Deidara heard this and looked over his shoulder at her while he knelled down on the bird. "What would you do that for? If this thing explodes its your fault" Deidara said with no interest in his voice as usual.

"Just SHUT THE _FRICK_ UP YOU A$$!" Aiko yelled at him with an angry/scared expression on her face. Deidara sighed and turned his head back to the view in front of him. Aiko tried not to make herself not make whimpering voice for **1 **it would be really embarrassing especially when the ' ass ' is around. **2 **it proves how immature she can be. She breathed in and out, she noticed (only now that daytime has turned to night, making the world seem darker than it should be, but it was still beautiful.

"We'll be in the Rain Village within a hour or two so stay awake" Deidara's voice snapped in Aiko's head as she looked at him from after her gaze at the scenery. "O...Kay" she said quite silently. She was starting to forget about the don't-look-down thing and LOOKED DOWN. Aiko's face turned into wide-eye chibi form with a shiver going up her body. Her grip on the kunais loosen as she she began to wobble in her sitting position.

Her eyes lids began to close and she felt a huge gust of wind as she felt herself no longer on Deidara's clay bird.

**Deidara POV**...**ish**

'Damn, it's not gonna go good at night. She might fall asleep on the mission, damn it all to hell hmm' Deidara thought to himself with a glare ahead. "We'll be in the Rain village within a hour or two so stay awake" Deidara said sternly to Aiko as he turned his head to her over his shoulder, she looked back at him as if she snapped from something. "O...Kay" she replied faintly. 'Gawd, I guess she's already falling asleep...damn hmm' Deidara thought to himself as he turned his head back to the view in front of him.

He could have sworn he heard something rush through the wind, that's when he turned his head around and saw Aiko FALLING. "OH **SH!T**!" he yelled aloud and made his bird dive straight at her, beneath her so he could get her as her 'landing. And so she did as Deidara caught her with her body in front of him now. "GOD! What the hell was she doing!? Hey WAKE UP!" he yelled as he slapped her cheek a couple of times but got no response from her.

"Damn!" Deidara growled as he made his bird fly higher and proceed their flight. "Man this feel like babysitting a two year old hmm" he said to himself with anger while he hand one of his hands on her said, MAKING SURE she wouldn't fall off again. "For the love of saint Jefferson in a mini skirt...WHY THE HELL DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THIS HARD (hmm!?" Deidara yelled to himself as he tightened his grip on Aiko's side.

Two hours pasted, Deidara felt a rain drop hit his nose which cause him to look up. Rain clouds were in sight and started to let rain drops fall on him and Aiko (and his bird) "Means we're getting close...hmm" he said to himself as he made his bird fly more faster.Soon enough, the Rain Village came in sight of the horizon.

"There, hmm" Deidara said to himself and made his bird fly a bit more faster to their destination. Aiko slowly gained consciousness and made her eyes open once again...only to see tree tops fly past her again and feeling rain fall on her. Aiko quickly sat up,stiff as stone. "Well, you just woke up at the right time, hmm" Deidara said behind/next to her.

She sent him a death glare but kept her mouth shut. She turned her head back to the horizon...to actually see a village. "That's the Rain Village?" Aiko asked with her eyes set on the village. "No sh!t, hmm" he said looking at the village itself. It was strange into how the village was...to Aiko at the most since the houses and ' stores ' didn't look like anything in her village_ (Dont' know what the Rain Village looks like? Go look up __**Naruto Manga Chapter 367**__ on Youtube...and possibly __**368 **__if you want to see it more...I guess)._

"So what was our job again? Stealing a scroll about those beasts?" Aiko asked while looking at Deidara. Deidara slapped his hands on his face and slowly made it slide down with dark lines under his eyes (_sorry if it doesn't sound right XD;_). "Can you just SHUT UP WITH THE QUESTIONS, HMM!?" Deidara yelled at Aiko almost causing her to fall off. "Well excuse me! I can forget things really easily when I go out twice in one day!" Aiko yelled back.

"Maybe its because your a **poor** excuse to a _ninja, _hmm!" Deidara yelled pretty angry at Aiko, a little close to her face making her withdraw her head slightly. "WHAT!? EXCUSE ME BUT I'M THE **HIGHEST **NINJA LEVEL OF THE USE OF WEAPONS AND KICKING YOU POOR LOSER'S **ASS **IN MY VILLAGE!!!!!" Aiko yelled back making her forehead hit Deidara's painfully and be kept there through her yelling.

The two ' partners ' made electricity come out of their eyes causing the electricity to spark as the opposite electricities collided with death glares and growling noises coming from their sealed-tight lips. "Hey did you hear something?" a voice came from below them as they came in hearing range from the gliding down to the village. "SH!T!" Deidara yelled in whisper as he quickly made his bird crash/land behind a weird looking building, similar to the other buildings.

"Ouchhh..." Aiko groaned as she rubbed her head as she made herself get up from their ' landing '. Deidara quickly made the bird poof away looking at the side of the building to see if he could catch the person who said that...hoping that they havn't noticed them yet (_They would be real dumb ass' if they didn't -.-_). He saw two Rain ninja guards in sight near the building, looking around...probably searching the area since they might've heard the crash (_And they are -o-_).

"What's the big deal crashing us into-!?" "Shove OFF!" Deidara cut Aiko off in a harsh whisper while pushing her back behind the building causing her to fall back wards since she was crotched behind him and peaking around the side too (talking in harsh whisper as well. Deidara put one of his hands in his clay pouch, letting his hand chew the dry clay. "Dammit Deidara! Why are you always-!?" What cut Aiko's harsh whisper off was by a "OVER THERE!" voice and having a kunai with an exploding tag on it charge at them.

"DAMN!" Deidara yelled as he jumped away from the blast's range with Aiko doing the same. The explosion was loud through the quiet, rainy night causing everything to feel a rumble. 'Great, just GREAT! Blowing up our cover immediately...DAMN HER, HMM!' Deidara yelled in his head causing him to get a slight hint of a head ache. Aiko landed crouched down in a sitting position as she skidded among the rocky ground.

"Who are you!?" "What do you want!?" the two men yelled...with scared expression on their faces? "Heh" Deidara's only reply was. The mouth on his hand was finished chewing the explosive clay making him form another mini sculpture oh his ' art '. He quickly threw the bird he made making it be right in front of the ninja's (_if going in slow motion since it was that fast._) "What-!?" the two men's sentence was shorten.

Deidara made the bird explode making another big boom be heard through he village (_At least part of it_), causing spatters of blood spew on the ground and the mens bodies drop dead to the ground. Aiko's eyes widen at the sight...headless and some of the chest and stomach parts were blown off from the explosion. Aiko gritted her teeth and fists shaken as she looked away from the terrible scene.

"That was easy-" "YOU MONSTER!" Deidara's sentence was cut off as Aiko screamed that sentence at him. He plainly looked her. "How could you do such a thing!? You could at the least knocked them out but not KILL them! What's wrong with you!?" Aiko yelled, slightly shaking her head making some tears fly from her face and eyes, though it was hard to tell if she was really crying since it was raining.

Deidara looked at her with a careless look on his face. "They would just get in the way, it would have better to finish off two of them while there was still two...hmm" Deidara said to Aiko, actually not taking his eyes off her. Aiko still looked at him with such a angry and sad expression on her face as she bared her teeth, clenched. "Your going to be doing some killing sooner or later b!tch" Deidara said with this cold look in his eyes.

Aiko slightly flinched at the look in his eye. "Let's go, we're already late for our mission" Deidara said as he walked down the road in the Rain Village, not looking at her anymore. Aiko still looked down to the ground where some blood spatters were, she would never kill... _never _what would HE know!? Aiko shook her head making the tears fly again off her face and ran to Deidara, following him since she had no other choice.

The rain continued to pour and pour from the sky making the Akatsuki cloaks stick to each partners body. 'Thank God that this isn't white...' Aiko thought to herself randomly as she raised her arm up a bit seeing how the cloak was sticking to it as she continued to follow Deidara down the almost empty road. Some people were walking down the road with hooded cloaks.

Some of them looking at the Akatsuki's weird since they didn't have a hood to cover their heads or even a rain hat. Aiko and Deidara simply ignored these stares and continued to walk forward. "Where exactly where are we going...at least where in the Rain Village?" Aiko asked, expecting a deep sigh or an irritated tone coming from her partners mouth since she ' wouldn't stop asking questions '.

Instead Deidara just spoke normally, "We're going to one of the main buildings of the Rain Village, just stay close" in an almost silent tone he was talking in. Probably not to make the passer-bys hear their conversation since it was almost THAT quiet out to hear a shear whisper if it weren't for the rain. Aiko let out a slightly sigh, she had this random hanging thought on her mind that they were going to catch a cold from this rain (_Nice thought -.-_).

A couple hours passed and the rain fall still continued on the village. "We're here" Deidara said, stopping and making Aiko bump into his back, causing her to quickly take a few steps back. Aiko slightly shook her head and then looked up to the ' building ' where Deidara stopped in front of. It was like the other weird buildings only it was bigger...some special place of some kind?... oh well.

"This is how its going to go, I'll sneak in and give u a signal if I need back up" Deidara said, turning to Aiko and facing her. If any guards or ninja's get in your way DON'T hesitate to kill them. Leave them unconscious and they'll try to frame us and cause a heavier burden to fall on Akatsuki GOT IT, hmm?" Deidara said, with a VERY serious expression about the killings the ninjas or guards.

Aiko slightly flinched, she stared at Deidara for a second but quickly lowered her gaze to the ground. "Got it" she responded plain-fully. Deidara shuffled inside his Akatsuki cloak and then tossed some kunais and shurikens at her "Here" he said plain-fully. Aiko caught them a little shocked. "What are these for?" she asked, she still had some kunais and shurikens remaining in her holsters...barely.

"Attacking of course, from the attacks you went through when we first met, it's pretty obvious that you are near to having no weapons left in your holsters" Deidara said, facing her for a bit until facing back to the building. "Since you waste them all away in near or long range combats and don't even bother using a jutsu hmm" he said, not facing her. Aiko received a stress mark on her head and a p!$$ed off expression on her face.

Deidara began to walk ahead to the entrance of the building "Hide while your waiting for my signal" Deidara said without looking at her. Aiko gave him the finger before taking a long high jump to high-from-grounds-level spot on the building. She found a suitable spot for her at least to sit and propped herself down. She inserted some of the kunais and shurikens into her holsters, trying to ignore the fact that he had been right about her running out of weapons.

She noticed that there was small sheets of paper attached to three kunais...explosive tags. 'I guess i have to be serious on this mission...' Aiko thought to herself with a sad expression on her face. She inserted two of the kunais on each holsters on separate wrists, making them both fully reloaded, having her gripping the handle of the last kunai with the explosive tag on it.

She leaned her head back and gazed at the Grey, stormy clouds that continued to make rain fall. 'Just wait for his signal...' she thought to herself again before closing her eyes and relaxing herself.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter ppls!!! Sorry it wasn't that entertaining like the previous one the next one will be though! (I just didn't want this one to be extremely long since I got some complaints XP). So stick around for the next chapter to come out!!!! A BEIENTOT! 

**Please review or message.**


	9. Chapter 9

LTU: Do you guys think that the previous chapter was the first filler? I dunno...just wondering again e.e...anyway- ARIGATO to all who reviewed or message once again I really appreciate it _bow_.

Disclaimer: _Mez don't own Naruto_.

**A/N-Warning**!: Terrible grammar and spelling as usual, and OMG! I've found someone like Aiko and I **DID NOT COPY HER**! O.O For more info read the bottom very carefully.

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 9**

**In The Rain Village**

Aiko still had her eyes closed as she rested her head against the concrete wall she was leaning against. This felt so relaxing...if it weren't for the rain, Aiko's fingers began to get cold as she still had a fist gripping on the handle of the kunai with the explosive tag on it. So close into falling asleep...if only they weren't on a mission, 'Deidara...hurry up...' Aiko thought as she did a slight glare with her eyes still closed.

What caused Aiko to gasp loudly and the whole building to rumble was...an explosion? "That his signal!?" Aiko asked herself aloud and jumped down to the ground and ran inside quickly. Her footsteps on the concrete floor made echos through out the hallway she was headed down on, the walls seems to be metal...making the air and temperature more colder than it should be. Aiko felt goosebumps run through her body causing it feel like her skin was tightening. She shook her head, don't get distracted by stupid things...not on your FIRST mission a voice was repeating itself over and over in her head.

Her stern face softened to a worried one. But still..._killing_, that wasn't what Aiko didn't want to do with her own hands. She still had those knock-out smoke balls...but she wasn't sure that would erase their memories. "Hey! What are you doing in here!?" two voices interrupted Aiko's thinking.

She looked up to see two Rain Village men run towards her withdrawing kunais and shurikens. "Don't answer us? Fine, then just die!" one of the men yelled and threw three shurikens at her. She took a high jump in the air, dodging the shurikens as she spinned in the air. She grabbed one of the knock out balls from her pouch and threw it straight at the men.

A direct hit, the men coughed and fell to the ground unconscious. Aiko quickly landed and continued to run down the cold hallway. "Damn!" She yelled as she came to a fork in the...uh...hallway. "Which one did that son of a b!tch take!?" she yelled. Another explosion was heard and people screaming was heard down one of the halls."Guess that answers my question..." Aiko mumbled to herself as she ran down the one where the commotion was heard from.

As Aiko was running down the cold hallway, some dead bodies could already be seen lying on the ground. She looked straight ahead, not wanting to see any more disgusting death scenes. "What!?" Aiko yelled as a sealed shut-tight door came to her dead end, all the commotion was heard on the other side of the door not to mention. 'They planning to make sure he won't escape what-so-ever?...hell, probably...' Aiko thought to herself examining the door.

She took a leap back, about to hit the door with the kunai with the explosive tag on it, but the door exploded from the other side causing Aiko to nearly be blown away. She kept standing a little surprisingly, her facial expression turned from serious to a WTH? expression.

Three men were tied on the top part of where the door used to be...upside down, as if in a cocoon. They were screaming muffled words which Aiko couldn't understand at all. "Sorry! Can't help yah!" she yelled as she ran past/underneath the three men, who screamed even louder when she left.

She saw alot of ninja's run around, trying to help the injured or throwing weapons at the white bird that was flying around with a man on his back. 'Oh you idiot Deidara...' Aiko thought with a dot-as-eye look on her face. "Hey you!" a voice caught her off guard. As she turned to on of her side's she barely dodged a katana slicing her in half.

"Holy-!" Aiko began to say while drawing another kunai. She high jumped to the wall to dodge a kunai with an explosive tag on it. The explosion in the large room cause Deidara's attention to focus on it. Aiko landed harshly squatting down on another wall from the dodge. "You bitch! I said wait for my signal!!!" he yelled across the room to her.

"WELL YOU COULD'VE **TOLD **ME WHAT THE HELL YOUR FRICKEN SIGNAL WAS SO I WOULD KNOW!!!!" she yelled back at him with a stress mark. "Just shut up and finish the mission!" Deidara yelled, saving himself by three kunais with an explosive tag attached to each and exploding in mid air. Aiko quickly looked around to see whatever stood out that would be what they have to obtain for the mission.

Some ninjas seemed to be retreating into another room. If they were cowards that could be a reason, but then again its better than doing nothing, she followed them. Deidara glared at her at the corner of his eye before returning back to the ninja's who were trying to kill him, having clay being chewed on each hand 'She better get this mission right...' Deidara thought with a glare as he started to form the finished clay and throwing them at the enemy.

Aiko panted as she ran down halls and through small rooms, trying to find a clue to where the scroll was. "THERE!" a person's voice was heard from. Aiko turned her head to where the voice was but to see ninja's with crossbows in their possessions, not to mention arrows already loaded on them.

The two ninjas who had the cross bows shot at her with quick haste, Aiko dodged one but yelled in pain as one struck her shoulder, not deep but it still hurt. She harshly pulled the arrow out and ran at them. The ninja's tried to quickly reload their crossbows, they were taking to long, a ninja that appeared behind them threw a kunai with n explosive tag at Aiko, causing her to run on the wall sideways, dodging it.

"YAH!" she yelled as she kicked all three ninja's heads when she lost support on the wall. They all fell to the ground in a daze or unconscious. Aiko continued to run forward. "There's got to be something that gives ANYONE a clue!" Aiko said to herself as she took a right on a fork in the hallway. She quickly halted herself and hid behind a corner of the wall she was against. She heard more voices...great more un-skilled ninjas.

"We have to keep this safe from those trespassers! Now lock the door!" a voice was heard. Footsteps were followed after that nd a door closing was heard. "SHIT! Did I miss my chance!?" Aiko yelled as she quickly went around the corner. She saw a door with a square...circular-ish shape in the middle, as if something should be placed there. Aiko ran up to the door, she grabbed the handles and tried to pull the door open.

No luck done. She tried pushing it. No good. "DAMMIT!" she yelled, kicking the door. She banged her head against a near by wall. She took a couple steps back and withdrew a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it. She quickly threw it at the door, causing the kunai to explode when it pierced the door. Aiko lowered her arms from her face to see what had become of the door.

It was still shut tight.

"DAMMIT! **DAMMIT**! STUPID STUPID **STUPID**!" Aiko yelled while pulling her hair and continuously kicking another near by wall. 'There's got to be a another way in...or something that can open it...' she thought to herself. She quickly ran fromt he door and down more hallways of the building. 'Pathway. Door. Opening thing-a-ma-gig...where is it!?' Aiko thought to herself as she continued to run down hallways.

She came to a blue metal door...a little out of the ordinary don't you think? "O...kay..." Aiko said while opening it. There she found herself in what seemed to be a machinery room. "Straaange...ah well" Aiko said to herself and began to check around. Nothing...nothing...again DAMMIT! "There's at least SOMETHING around here of value!" Aiko yelled causing her voice to echo in the large machinery room.

"If your searching for something of value, it won't matter at all right now" a voice was heard behind her. She spun around, seeing a male ninja on a steel platform high above her. "Since your life has a limited end, I suggest you at least try to be free from it" he said smirking. Before Aiko could say what, the man flipped a switch, causing the machinery to go at extreme rapid speed making parts fly off and the emergency light going off in the room.

"It's going to collapse!" Aiko yelled, she ran to the door, not paying any attention to the male ninja since he fled off somewhere.

The door was locked. "YOU. GOT. TO. BE. KIDDING. ME!!!!" Aiko yelled/screamed as she repetitively kicked the door. It finally broke free and fell face-flat on the ground. She sprinted down the hallways, hoping to find the room where Deidara was in. Ninja's did come in her way but she either jumped over them or merely high kicked them in the face just to get pasted them.

The building was rumbling, making it easy for Aiko o lose her balance. As she pasted a fairly large door, it exploded behind her (_since she just pasted it_). Aiko turned her body to the mess seeing ninja's on the ground either groaning or dead. She quickly ran to the enormous hole and peered inside. Deidara was sent to the wall near to the newly made hole from an explosion from one of his birds since he was too close.

"There you are!" Aiko yelled as she ran to him as he got up. "What the hell is going on!? What did you do-" Deidara's sentence was cut off when Aiko grabbed his wrist and started running down more halls and all very fast. "Where the _BEEP_ are we going!? What happened!?" Deidara yelled as he continued to get pulled. "Donthavetimetoexplainwherestheexit!" what came out of Aiko's mouth as she took random turns down halls.

Finally the room close to the entrance was revealed, but to make matters even more worse, the entrance was locked by fallen parts of the building that must've fallen from all the rumbling. "Nowhere else to go but up!" Deidara said as he quickly formed a clay bird and made it into a bigger bird quickly. "Hey there's no way-" Aiko was cut off when Deidara grabbed her braid and harshly put her on the bird.

He flew up to the ceiling quickly, making another bird but having it explode making an opening in the ceiling. He quickly flew out of it and just in time. The building collapsed, but the strange thing was that it seemed to have exploded inside, as if a bomb was set in there. It didn't help Deidara and Aiko at all since the bomb of sort inside made pieces of the building fly out everywhere, causing one large piece of metal hit the bird, causing it to disappear and making the two Akatsuki's fall harshly on the hard ground.

"Owww..." Aiko hissed with eyes shut in pain as she rolled on her stomach since she landed on her side. Deidara grunted as he raised himself in a sitting position, he looked at the building, collapsed into a hell of a mess. He turned his head to Aiko, glaring very coldly.

"Nice going, first mission already failed..." as if venom coming out of his mouth. Aiko looked sadly at him but then at the ground, slamming her head on it with eyes shut. First mission already failed...if the rain would just stop, it would be a little bit better this day...

* * *

Poor Aiko-san! Already first mission failed, though it really wasn't her fault...ah well stick around for the next chapter to come out! (Oh and about that woman that I said was like Aiko...if you've seen resident evil 3 the movie, you'll know what I'm talking about. If not...look up the main character of that movie on goggle).

**Please review or message.**


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Sorry for the lack of update, was on a BIG writer's block...but yesh. This story is still dedicated to my BFF, Butterflies Go BOOM. Don't forget that!

**Disclaimer: **-Deidara glare- take a random guess if I own Naruto or not...

A/N: Terrible grammar and spelling so beware.

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 10**

(_Wooooohhh! Double Digit!)_

**In the Akatsuki Lair**

Pain. Enormous amount of pain was screaming in Aiko's body. Leader was giving her another punishment worse than the others, she felt like her body would just break any second. "AH!" she screamed as she felt a punch be sent in her stomach and up her chin, making her fly and hit the wall and land harshly on the ground. She coughed up spit and a little blood. "This is not only your punishment Aiko, this is also a test to see if you're fit for Akatsuki..." Leader said, in holographic form, with no emotion showing in his eyes. Aiko forced her body to be raised on four limbs, still coughing. "This is to see if you have a capacity for endurance. To see if you can with stand pain unlike any other...and it doesn't seem your getting anywhere with such a small endurance point" Leader said mockingly.

Aiko bawled her hands into fist, she just couldn't stand it...why...WHY did she join Akatsuki? "Keep that in mind Aiko...your going to need it" with that, Leader left the room. Tears landed on the ground, Aiko had her eyes screwed shut...why couldn't she do things right? Why can't she be free from this hell void!? Aiko curled up into a little ball, sobbing for a few minutes...she finally got the strenght to stand up and exit the room. Once she exited, she saw Deidara...he seemed to be resting against one of the fingers of the statue that was in the lair when they returned.

She jumped onto the palm of the statue where Deidara was. The 'Art-Is-A-Blast guy is sleeping?' Aiko thought to herself with a anime sweatdrop. Her partner groaned and titled his head to one side. Aiko found herself staring at him as he slept 'He kinda has a reason to...I don't remember seeing him get any sleep'. Aiko had curiosity struck her when her eyes laid on his hair covering his left eye. 'I wonder what reason he has to have his hair pushed to one side...' Aiko thought as her hand reached out to his blond strands (_She never got a look at his left eye ok!?_). Deidara's eye shot open and he quickly grabbed her wrist/holster.

Aiko had her eyes slightly wide, surprised he had great sensing skills even when he was asleep. "-sigh- it's just you..." Deidara said and released his hand on her wrist, leaving a red mark on his palm since he gripped her holster so hard. Deidara stood up and brushed himself off, Aiko rose as well. "Anyway, Leader gave us another mission...hmm" Deidara said, slightly glaring at her. Blue lines appeared under on of Aiko's eyes 'A mission after another, doesn't he ever give his members a break!?' she yelled in her mind. Aiko blinked then looked at Deidara serious now. "What's the mission?"

"To go to a place called ' Otoshimiru ', it's a very old town that seems to not even know of the present. Most say no one lives there and it's like a ghost town...hmm" Deidara explained as he jumped off the large palm of the statue with Aiko following. "So...what do we have to do?" Aiko asked, following him out of the lair and taking a quick leap from the river. "We have to get what seems to be a Youkia Ring. Cheesy as it sounds, it's suppose to be a ring that has one of the tailed beasts within them. Aiko raised her head to this from the ground view. "If this ring had a beast possessed inside it, wouldn't other people would want to get it?" she asked.

Deidara threw a clay bird that poofed into a enormous one, "Heh, most people are afraid of the tailed beasts, so there ain't alot of people like us out there hmm" Deidara said as he jumped on the bird, Aiko slowly got on the bird, just always, having a tight grip on the back of the bird. The bird took flight, dawn was soon to come. Aiko felt relaxed to have the morning breeze brush against her face "Deidara...being a member of Akatsuki...don't you guys get breaks or something like that?" Aiko asked out of no where. Deidara looked at her weird 'What, is she already tired or does she actually CARE!?' "If Leader is nice enough he'll give you a day off. Other than that, we are to complete our missions further on hmm" he said, turning back to the front view of the bird.

Aiko sighed and moved her view to the surface of the clay bird that she kept a tight clench on...not DARING to look below. Aiko noticed her partner was swaying in his position. She crawled up a little closer top her partner (_to the back of him at least_) 'Is he ok...?' Aiko thought. Her partner suddenly fell backwards but was halted when Aiko grabbed onto his arms, his body being inches from landing on hers. Aiko had a question mark come into mind. "Deidara?" She asked, getting a look at his face. The artist had seemed to fall asleep again.

'WTF?' Aiko thought with another anime sweatdrop. Deidara finally came to his senses and quickly lifted himself up, being no longer in Aiko's hands. "-irritated sigh- I'm fine, you don't have to hold me" Deidara said, as if pissed off. He brushed his arms off while Aiko was giving him a death glare 'I wasn't HOLDING you, you idiot' she thought with a stress mark visible. The flight took some hours, with the cold morning breeze it was helping both of the Akatsuki's to be awake. A eerie sighting of a town came to both of their eyes below. "Must be it hmm" Deidara said as he made the bird take a deep dive for landing.

As the bird landed.

_**"LAAAAAAND!!!!!!**_"

-plop-

Deidara gave Aiko the You're-An-Idiot look as she braced the ground they have touched. "Alright! Quit fooling around, we have to find this Youkia ring..." Deidara said annoyed as he stepped off the bird that went -POOF- once there was no one on it anymore. Aiko glared as him as she raised her slightly covered in dirt face, but she got up and followed her partner to the entrance of the small village. The signpost of the village was broken and what Deidara said was right, this place did seem like a ghost town. The buildings looked too old for this time and century, the pavement was nearly destroyed and the high dead and some alive tree's blocked any sunshine invading the town. "This sure looks like a great place to film a horror movie..." Aiko said looking to her left and right.

"Ahhh pay no attention to it! We have to split up, take this side of the village while I'll take this side" Deidara instructed. Aiko nodded and walked off to the direction where Deidara told her to look. She searched through some of the houses that weren't destroyed or was not impossible to enter...nothing but dust and moss was the only thing found in the old wooden houses. "Sheesh...isn't there a temple or something that's suppose to keep this Oh Mighty Beast Ring?" Aiko asked herself as she went inside another house that seemed like a shitty place to live. As she searched deep in this house, she heard something step on the creaky hardwood floor behind her.

"RAHHH!!!"

"HOLY-"

-CLACK-

Aiko restrained herself from being sliced from a mad woman that had crept behind her. The butcher knife the woman carried kept staining down on Aiko's kunai's that she had used to halt the butcher knife. "CALM DOWN LADY!" Aiko yelled, she swung her leg at the woman's feet causing her to fall to the ground. Aiko regained her balance and went into a fighting stance. "Stand your ground!" Aiko ordered the woman as the lady regained her balance from the ground as well. The woman just stood up and screamed as she reached her arms out to Aiko like some psycho freak. "AH!" Aiko yelled as she was being choked by the lady's cold hands.

"GET OFF!" Aiko yelled and kicked the lady up the chin making her fall the ground...out she seemed since she no longer moved. Aiko panted as she held her throat lightly 'What the hell was that?'. Then she heard banging on the door. Voices of some other people were heard outside. "Shit!" Aiko yelled and ran upstairs (_yes the house had a upstairs -.-_), She peeked through a crack of the boarded window that was upstairs. More people were outside alright...they wore old clothing though...kimono's...it was weird. The door suddenly burst open and Aiko could hear people running in. "Oh CRAP!" Aiko thought.

She turned around, facing the staircase, with her kunai's ready for anything. 'Running could work...fighting the same but either one could lead to consequences...oh where ARE you Deidara!?'

Oh dear! What is our Aiko-san going to face!? O.O What is with these weird phsycho people and what do they want!? Find out next time!

**Please review or message.**


	11. Chapter 11

LTU: BOB THE RAPIST IS COMING! BOB THE RAPIST IS COMING!!1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything of Naruto.

A/N: Despite my comment above, I am sorry to disappoint, BGB, but there is no Bob the rapist in this chapter :D. Oh! And this chapter will be from Dei's POV.

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 12**

**In Some Other Part Of The Village**

Deidara had searched through all the houses he could get into that weren't recked, they were all abandoned it seemed, no proper care was given to the houses which made it a dangerous place to step and not have your foot or whole body to fall through the weak, hollow hardwood floor. Deidara finally noticed the next house he entered had a warmth inside. He could hear someone breathing/slightly coughing as he walked in deeper in the house. When he turned around a corner of the house, after he entered, he saw a slightly old-looking man at a fire place stroking up the fire with a stick. "Umm excuse me sir?" Deidara asked, the man didn't seem to hear. Deidara walked a little closer to the man "Hey hmm" Deidara said, the man turned to him looking older than he did from a back view of him. "I was wondering if you know of a ' Youkia Ring ' that is possibly inside your village and if you know where it is located at hmm" Deidara asked the old man.

"だれを性交はであるか。私の家から出なさい!" the man replied back with a killing look in his eye. Deidara put up his hands as if caught by a police man with a gun "Sorry to disturb you hmm" Deidara replied as he turned around to walk away. But Deidara raised his head when he heard something metal drag slightly across the hardwood floor and be raised up "YAHHHH!" the man yelled as he took a full swing at Deidara with a ax. "WHOA!" Deidara exclaimed as he dodged, "WTF OLD MAN!?" Deidara yelled as he put one hand into one of his pouches and drawed out a kunai with the other.

The old man just charged at him with the ax again, Deidara dodged while jumping ot the side and kicked the old man behind in the back. The old man came crashing to the ground, falling unconscious because of his hard hit on the floor to his weak body. "That was worth nothing...hmm" Deidara said with a dot-as-eye expression. Deidara suddenly heard some people yelling outside. "What the-?" Deidara ran to the door and tried to open it...It wouldn't budge! "What the hell!?" Deidara yelled and tried to kick it open but it didn't work at all. Deidara growled and quickly ran around the house to see if there was any other exit to outside. But what caught his eye was alot of flies flying around a partically open door under the staircase.

He checked it out and saw some gunk of God-Only-Knows-What with human skulls under the oozing crap. "Seems like they killed alot of people...wonder if Aiko's doing ok" he said to himself and quickly ran from the sickening sight. He ran upstairs to see only a window and bare space up there. He took a peek from the window to see a couple of people outside, some holding the door closed as others just stood by. "They looking for a fight they came to the right place" Deidara smirked as one of his hands chewed the soft clay from before with his encounter with the old man.

He made the clay into two small spiders and punched his fist through the weak glass of the window, causing some attention grabber to the villagers ears. "そこに彼はある!" shouted one of the village women as she pointed to the window. 'No sh!t...' Deidara thought while throwing the spiders out of the window and come in contact in the center of the crowd as it landed on the ground. "KATSU!" Deidara yelled and made the spiders explode. Some villagers released a their last scream while others just got blown without a word coming from their mouth. "Heh...baka's hmm" Deidara said as he rosed from his sitting postion in front of the window. He jumped out the window and landed on his feet croutching slightly.

He flinched as he heard more people yelling and running coming towards him. He turned his head to see a crowd of people running at him, more than before, and they had sharp pointy objects with them too. "Ah -BEEP-" was all Deidara said before he went spriting away from them, some threw their axes or fire bombs in which Deidara had no idea where they go those from. It looked like fire crackers 'cept when they hit the ground they just engulf the land they touched with flames. "These people are psycho hmm!" Deidara yelled as he quickly made one of his hands chew up clay and mold in into a bird. But when he tossed the bird to the ground to make it poof into a large one...it didnt do it at all!

"WTF!?" Deidara yelled, he picked up the bird and dodged a pitchfork that was lundged at him, 'I could make my spiders explode from my jutsu yet why won't my damn bird transform hmm!?' Deidara thought while he looked over his shoulder at the screaming crowd chasing him. He tried again and again to transform his little birdie but nothing happened to the clay bird. "SON OF A MOTHER -BEEP-BEEP- I OUTTA -BEEP-BEEP-BEEP- MONKEY -BEEP- _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_-" Deidara screamed from his pissed off mouth. "YEOUCH!" Deidara yelled as a fire cracker fire thingy hit his foot and engulfed it in flame. It burned his lower leg to his foot pretty bad but he could still force it to move, "RAHH!" a villager came infront of him unexpected and sliced at him with his ax, Deidara ducked saving his head but his shoulder was damaged from his reflex. He swung his leg at the villager's feet making him fall to the ground with a harsh thud.

Deidara made a break behind a house and ducked low behind a fair size stock of logs, the villagers ran past him and his hiding place. "Phew..." he let out a sigh in relief, "Ouch! Son of a gun hmm..." Deidara said as he griped his fresh wound on his shoulder, he felt some blood be stained on his hand. 'I have to find Aiko quickly before this could get any more wors-'

WHACK!

Deidara fell face forward into the ground unconscious, a female villager had a frying pan in her hands. She must've crepted silently behind him when he had his gaurd down and striked him there. She threrw her weapon to the ground and grabbed a hold of Deidara and dragged him out of his hiding place and into the open view of the village.

* * *

Now I am sorry this was nothing but pointless fighting and it must've seem like a filler but Dei needed some screen time no? And since this chapter was so short I shall give you a extra bonus to this story! :D (Well...I don't have any other idea how to put this but this is just some extra stuff that was done for the story).

This is what Aiko looks like (drawn by me so no mean comments): kai121./art/Aiko-for-readers-73524676

And a pic of the two together (also drawn by me a long time ago...so mean comments): kai121./art/I-ll-Be-With-You-66597578

AND this is the person who this story is dedicated to (CHECK OUT HER ARTWORK AND FANFICTS! THEY'RE AWESOME! XD) : ccbgb./

Again sorry for its shortness but I had no idea what else to write for Dei-chan so please forgive me.

**Please review or message.**


	12. Chapter 12

LTU: The last chapter was a complete mess and I apologize for that, please, please, PLEASE forgive me...v v

**Disclaimer**: I PUT THE DISCLAIMER IN BOLD FOR A REASON YOU KNOW...I don't own Naruto.

A/N / Warning!: Terrible grammar and spelling so beware, It's back to Aiko's point of view now!

**Out Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 12**

**In the chaotic village...**

'HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! SHIT! _SHIT_! **SHIT**!' Aiko had a whole crowd of mad people follow here with sharp pointy objects (_Don't play with those kids :) )_, with Deidara no where to be found, and her holsters running low on weapons...let's just say this hasn't been Aiko's day. 'Dammit Deidara where ARE you!?' Aiko screamed in her head, she quickly tied one of her remaining explosive tags to a kunai and threw it behind her, causing it to pierce the ground and explode/kill the crowd following her. She hid behind a house as another crowd of messed up villagers passed her, her panting was harsh. "ARGHHH! Where's that old people's house when you need it!?" Aiko whispered/yelled at herself. She took a peek out of her hiding spot, two groups of villagers were talking and one of them made arm motions such as pointing to the corners of the villager, probably places where they'd expect to find her and Deidara.

'Dammit, how long are they going to keep following us!?' Aiko thought, hiding back in her hiding spot now. When she took another peek, she saw one of the female villagers dragging a blond-haired guy out of the village and through a large set of doors that possibly lead to a different part of the whole village. "HEY WAIT!" Aiko called out and was about to chase after them but a male villager shouted something in the weird language again while pointing at her causing everybody else to come charging towards her. "OH COME **ON**! Aiko yelled while making a break for it again. Suddenly, she heard something ringing in her ears. Arghh...it was very loud and high pitched, she covered her ears and screwed her eyes shut while stumbling at her own feet causing her to slow down. 'G-Gotta get out of here...s-somehow...' Aiko felt blood rush through her head making more pain be brought to her head. "Ughhh..." Aiko fell on her knees first then on her stomach while everything she saw turned black.

_Hwoooooo_

...

'Wind?'

Aiko forced her eyes open, she felt soaked. When she got a clear view out of her blurry vision, she surveyed the place she was in. She was in a...storage room? Well that's what it seemed like. There were barrels on wooden, wide shelves that reached the ceiling perfectly...some long thick pieces of wood leaning against the brown stoned wall, a couple of sandbags beside it and another wooden shelf with a couple more barrels. "...LET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Aiko screamed as she banged and kicked on the doorway, which had no victory what-so-ever. She shivered as she took a tiny break from trying-to-break-down-the-fricken-door, for one, she had no idea how she got soaked in the first place...did they drag her though water to drag her into this place...however it didn't matter, she just needed to get out of her NOW! She made a small dent on the tough sealed door making her hiss and shake her hand with bruised knuckles.

'Damn...those bastards took away my duel swords and holsters off...pretty smart heh.' Aiko thought as she gritted her teeth while shaking her injured hand still. She tried to open the damn door using the thick pieces of wood but that had no affect on it at all. Aiko had a rampage of swear words scream through her head as she slammed her forearms onto the door, holding them there as she hanged her head low and screamed. "SON OF A B!TCH!" she hollered and sent the door a head-smashing kick...it still stood. She weakly walked to the other side of the storage room and just plopped on her butt and brought her knees up to her chest and hide her face there. 'Someone...just PLEASE, someone open that Goddamn door...' was the only thought that appeared in her head.

**With Deidara...**

_Run...keep running you idiot! Don't just stand there, move hmm! A teenage boy with medium-lenght blond-colored hair and fair skin could be seen running from another teenager who had dark coal black hair with frighting red eyes that tried snagging him to stop the damn kid from running. The blond hair teenager tripped on a damn root causing him to fall face first onto the hard ground, he spit out the dirt that got into his mouth. A grip could be felt on the back of his head, the blond haired boy was forced to raise his upper body from the ground as the black haired teenager has his pale skinned hand grasped onto the blonde's hair tightly. "Like it or not you're going to be away from your village for some time. So I suggest you behave Deidara..." the teenager said with a cold tone in his voice making the blond teenager shiver._

_A kunai was held towards his neck and was pressed against him making more chills run through his neck as the cold kunai froze his heated flesh. The blond shut his eyes tight feeling completely useless, he felt a sharp cut-_

Deidara gasped as he opened his eyes, he had a dream. He frantically looked around to where he was, he was lying flat on his back on a stone platform...hands tied behind his back. "What the -_beep_-!?" he yelled as he tried to free his hands, it had no luck since the ropes that binded him were tightly tied around his wrist. He moved his head from left to right to get a better view where he was. It was like a cave like place only there was two or three windows with no glass on the opposite wall from him, letting him get a slight view to what was outside. It was dark, meaning that night had already fallen "DAMMIT!" Deidara yelled as he tried to free himself faster. This mission shouldn't take this long! And with him tied up God-Only-Knows-Where also Aiko no where to be seen, this mission isn't going to be easier than expected to him.

Deidara froze as he heard someone approaching, one of the villagers came into view. His old kimono was covered with splattered blood and he groaned as he dragged a long and big axe with him...heading towards Deidara. "Oh -_beep_- you gotta be kidding me!" Deidara yelled as he struggled on the ropes harder, the man raised the axe and and took a full swing down towards Deidara.

Just miliseconds before the axe was about to reach his stomach, a thought just reached him

...

Why didn't he think of this before?

Deidara put all of his strenght to quickly roll out of the way of the axe, only to have the ropes slashed off and making a mild gash on his wrist. Deidara took a few steps forward, gritting his teeth at the pain. "You B#ST#RD! THANKSALOTFORMAKINGMELOOKEMOYOUB!TCH!!" Deidara screamed all at once while punching the man in the stomach and sending a high kick up the man's chin. The man fell on his head then on his body, hearing something snap before his whole body hit the ground. Deidara panted while the anger was still inside of him, he let out a long breath. "That...made me feel slightly better hmm" Deidara said with his eye closed, he straighted himself and then ran to the exit of this Goddamn cave.

As he found the exit, it seemed that everything was attached to the side of a VERY tall cliff. The wooden platforms that were attached didn't look stable for anyone to step on...Deidara still had a fair amount of clay but he took his chances/wanting to save it for later. The wooden planks underneath him just creaked with every steady step he took, the only thing he needed to worry about was not falling off since there was no railing and the bottom was too dark to see whatever holds down there. He ran on the planks then felt his feet finally touch solid ground. A large, very large hollow space on this cliff was what he was on now...he could see some tall metal doors at the end of the path of this cliff. "Hope it leads to the village hmm" was all he said as he ran towards the door and opened it enough for his whole body to fit trough.

He found himself going through a path with a lot of dead trees besides the path making chills shiver his spine. After the long run, he got to another pair of tall doors, opening them he found himself back in the village. "Well that didn't take long hmm..." he said while shrugging. He heard some villagers talking in front of a small house that was straight across from the enterance of the village (_but far from it_). He hid behind a side of a house and took a peek at the villagers. They held torches so their eyes could see better in the night vision as the small group gathered around one villager who seemed to be explaining something to the rest of the villagers.

Deidara couldn't understand a word they were saying since they had a strong ascent but by the arm movements the villager seemed to be saying one part of the group should go inside the house they were in front of while the rest of them should leave to another set of large doors at the side of the village. The villagers nodded in agreement and they split up into two different groups and headed in opposite directions. "Maybe one part of the group will give me some answers about this crazed up village hmm..." Deidara said as he stepped out of his hiding place. He started going after the group that went through the small house but something grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him hard into the ground ahead of him. "OW!" Deidara yelled as his face hit the ground face-first.

He raised his upper body up and whipped his mouth with the make of his hand as he turned to who threw him into the ground. He saw a chubby looking villager that looked more sinister and stronger due to the 6 ft - 7 ft appearance. "Uhhh hello..." Deidara replied a little frightened. The villager stared down at him with a slight glare but then the villagers eyes shot wide open, Deidara flinched.

The villager waved up his arms, he started making sounds like a child. 'What the h3ll is with this guy!?' Deidara thought as he looked at the villager weird. The villager pounced to Deidara but Deidara quickly got up and jumped out of the way, making the villager fall face-flat on the ground as Deidara did. The villager groaned and quickly got up "Dolly!" the villager called out to Deidara. Deidara had the blue depression lines under his eye "Wh...WHAT did you call me hmm!?" Deidara asked with his eye twitching. The villager made sounds like a kid again as he ran towards Deidara, Deidara quickly got into a fighting stance and was about to attack the villager but the 6 ft villager grabbed a hold of Deidara's arm and brought him into...a bear hug!? Deidara was confused out of his wits as the big villager gave him a REALLY tight hug, Deidara couldn't get down since the villager brought his body up so Deidara's feet wouldn't touch the ground.

"Ouch! OW! LET GO OF ME HMM!!" Deidara yelled as he felt his spine about to crack any minute, he quickly withdrew a kunai and stabbed the villagers shoulder. The villager cried in pain and released Deidara causing the blond to fall on his butt painfully "Dolly! Dolly!" the villager cried out again as he tried to grab a hold of Deidara again. "GET THE _-beep-_AWAY FROM ME HMM!!" Deidara yelled as he quickly got up and sprinted away from the villager only to have the freak chase after him laughing weird. 'God damn it! I gotta get away from this freak!! Aiko where are you!?' Deidara had the thought scream past his mind as he looked over his shoulder to see the 6 ft villager still chasing after him laughing like a child.

**With Aiko...**

Aiko shot her head up as she heard the lock be undone on the door and seeing someone in the doorway as it was open. She saw what seemed to be an ANBU with two villagers beside him. Having anger and rage burst in her she quickly got up and grabbed the ANBU's cloak and shook him about. "You! Answer me! What the hell is going on here!?" she yelled in his face (_more like mask..._). The ANBU Slapped her hands and away and kicked her in the stomach, sending her straight to the wall she was sitting against. She coughed a little bit of blood and glared at the ANBU as she raised her head back up. "YOU B#ST#RD!" she yelled as she threw a kick to the side of his head, but he caught it! HE threw her foot up making her body be sent flying and crash on a barrel and a piece of thick wood. "Ughhh..." Aiko groaned and lost consciousness since the pain was sent to the back of her neck.

The ANBU step in front of her, looking down at her. "Take her to the ceremony. Lord Orochimaru and I shall take care of the rest" the ANBU said with a smirk hidden behind his mask.

* * *

Uh oh! Orochimaru has a link to this!? What will happen to Aiko!? Will Deidara escape this kid-like 6 ft. villager!? Find out next time! :D (and sorry for the lack of update, I've been on a writers block)

**Please message or review.**


	13. Chapter 13

LTU: My story is actually getting more viewers! I'm so touched/proud T.T (tears of joy). Thank you all for taking the time to read this story and fave or alert! XD And I'm so sorry for the lack of update! My computer was all screwed up and had to stay at Best Buy for a while and returned back all fixed just now so please forgive me!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto -.-

A/N / Warning: Terrible grammar and spelling so beware un!

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 13**

**In a part of the village**

Four villagers walked along a path that led to a large set of doors that seemed to have a eye decoder in the center or it. Waiting by the door for them, a figure stood by the doors wearing a cloak with a hood attached to it such as to what the ANBU wore. "Lord Orochimaru..." a villager said, kneeling before the figure as the rest did the same. The figure smirked, "Glad to see you're here, proceed through these doors and take the sacrifice to the ritual." Orochimaru said with his snake eye's glowing under his hood. The villagers all nodded and arose to their feet, one of the villagers shifted the body they were carrying over their shoulder. Orochimaru walked past the villager who was holding the body and took a glance at it.

Something was familiar about the sacrifice... but Orochimaru let it slip off his mind and continued to walk away from the group of villagers. One of the villagers stood in front of the eye decoder having their eye scanned, the device set off a soft, long beep and unlocked the door. Aiko groaned, still unconscious upon the villager's shoulder as they all started to move again. One of the villager's said something to the villager carrying Aiko only to have them nod in response. Subconsciously, Aiko moved her lips forming a word unseen to the villager's view.

_Deidara._

**With Deidara**

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SON OF A B!TCH!" Deidara yelled as he threw one of the long pieces of wood leaning against a near-by door to him. The kid-like villager dodged the wood and continued to chase Deidara with his very frightening/weird laugh. "You asked for it bucko!" Deidara yelled as he got a kunai and quickly wrapped an explosive tag around it's handle. Deidara threw the kunai straight to the villager, having it pierce his hand and causing the tag to explode. Deidara was sent off his feet from the explosion but rolled and regained balance on his feet as he turned his head to the villager to see what remained of him.

He heard a wail from the villager as he saw the villager sitting on his butt, crying as he looked at his hand-less arm. Blood traveled down his arm as part of the bone could be seen sticking out of the villagers arm. Deidara gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes in disgust, but he took this distraction to his advantage. He quickly stood up and dashed away from the villager not looking back, heading for the small house that one group of villagers went inside to. He entered the house and quickly slammed the door shut, panting as he try to make his fear from the villager go away.

He shook his head and put a bookcase in front of the doorway, pushing it to the door since he couldn't pick it up due to its weght. He pushed the bookcase as hard as he could against the door, praying that that villager couldn't get through it if he saw where Deidara had fled. "Okay..." Deidara said in a deep sigh, he turned around from his view of the bookcase to the view of another door not far from him in the little house. He walked up to it and opened the door, seeing a concrete small room that had a small wooden door on the floor. Deidara opened it seeing a tunnel that was pitch black and seemed to make anyone blind if they walked in there.

"These people really are pschyo hmm" Deidara said as he got s sheet of paper and lit it on fire (_not an explosive tag, he checked_). He jumped down feeling his feet hit solid rock ground, he held the piece of paper on fire in front of him as he began to walk forward in the slightly tight space of the tunnel. He soon came to a slightly open part of the tunnel, there water could be seen...it seemed deep, Deidara just shook his head and continued to walk forward. He soon enough came to the end of the tunnel that had a ladder going up to the surface. "Thank you Lord" Deidara said as he threw the piece of paper down to the ground and began to climb up it.

Once upon the surface, Deidara found himself in a large open space that had another slightly big building, that seemed like a church, at the top of a hill not far from him. As he began to run towards it, he felt his foot hit smooth rock, he looked down to see a person's name engraved on it with the year they were born and died. "Seems to be a cemetery, another great affect for this horror town place hmm" Deidara said as he continued to run up the hill. Before he could enter the church doors, he felt a raindrop on his hand and then more started to come down. "Oh come on hmm..." Deidara said annoyed as he opened the door of the church and entered inside.

Inside seemed a little creepy, there was metal snakes wrapped around two polls on either side of the church and a insignia of some sort painted on the wall across from Deidara, there were two long church chairs on either side of the church as a table that had splattered blood on it. "Another ritual place?" he asked himself aloud. He heard something fall from the higher level of the church he had not noticed before, he ran to one side of the church to see if there was a ladder or something, no luck. He ran to the other side, bingo. He climbed up the steel ladder and ran along the concrete floor and halted himself infront of a metal door that seemed very sturdy.

Without a thought of doubt he opened the door to see a figure standing in the center of the small storage room it seemed, 'Huh?' Deidara thought as he took one step to the figure. Suddenly, the figure quickly turned around to him, Deidara's eyes widen. "Well well well...what do we have here?" the figure asked with his glowing yellow eyes and menising teeth showing in his evil smirk. Deidara flinched, these chracteristics of this person...they remined Deidara of something or someone...but what!?

"_My old partner? He's really nothing to talk about...He just left the Akatsuki after he tried to take Itachi's body. But one thing I could never forget about him was his snake like features...bright yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth, a wanna be of snakes if you ask me" _Sasori's voice echoed in Deidara's head when Deidara asked about Sasori's old partner while he was still alive. "Orochimaru!" Deidara said with a glare and taking a step back, hand in his clay pouch. "Took you a while child...hm those red clouds. You're part of the Akatsuki aren't you? Just like that little sacrifice I sent away" Orochimaru said, studying Deidara with his smirk never leaving his face.

'Sacrifice!?' "Where did you take Aiko?!" Deidara nearly hollered as his glare deepened, "Oh, she your girlfriend-?" "Drop dead" Deidara spoke as if venom spitted out of his mouth, having his hate for Aiko grow. "I just sent her to a ritual where we can use her body for experiments for the final stages of this...medical attention" Orochimaru said lowering his head then looking at Deidara once more. "What the hell are you talking about hmm?" Deidara spatted as his hand-mouth chewed some clay quickly.

"You have noticed that those villagers act so violent to trespassers no? This is a side affect to the medical attention. I have created this ' medicine ' to control people that come across my path so I can control this whole ninja world! Including you Akatsuki's" Orochimaru said with a sinful grin. "Oh there's going to be one hell of a party when everyone living in this foresaken place acts on every command under my wing, don't you think?" Orochimaru said taking a few steps towards Deidara. "Sounds more like more of an alien invasion if you ask me!" Deidara yelled as he shot his hand out of his pouch and aimed it to Orochimaru to have a clay snake charge at him with its mouth wide open.

But the snake suddenly bubbled and fell to the ground with its chakra completely gone. "What!?" Deidara yelled looking at his destroyed art in complete confusion, "Another thing I forgot to tell you, this place has some type of anti-chakra system running through this whole village, only I am allowed to use jutsus and such" Orochimaru said continuing to walk up to Deidara. 'Sh!t!' Deidara thought as he looked at his useless clay then at Orochimaru, "YAH!" Deidara yelled as he threw a kick to the snake b#st#rd. Orochimaru dodged and took a swing to Deidara's other leg causing Deidara to fall flat on his back painfully, the artist suddenly felt a kunai to his throat and a smirking face not far from his.

"While your still here, helpless and useless together, you might want to tell me some stuff the Akatsuki is planning for this pathetic ninja world" Orochimaru said, letting his long snake tongue lick Deidara's cheek causing Deidara to give Orochimaru and death glare. "Well one..." Deidara began, he quickly took out a kunai from his leg pouch and stabbed Orochimaru in the side causing the snake monster to quickly jump off Deidara and having the kunai be ripped out of him due to his reflex. "I'm not gay!" Deidara yelled/finished his sentence and threw four kunai's to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dodged all but he heard something he didn't want to hear, an explosive tag slowly falling from the wind pressure it took when attached to the kunai. The room exploded right after Deidara jumped off the higher level and landing on his feet croutching down perfectly. He took a big breath and sprinted out of the church and slammed the doors open, running in the rain.

Back in the room, Orochimaru crawled out of a pile of wood and bricks that have fallen onto him due to the explosion "Heh heh...fool. It's not over yet".

**With Aiko...**

'Ugh...my stomach hurts..' was the only thought that past Aiko's mind, Aiko slightly opened her eyes. She saw a person's rear and a dirt path pass underneath her. She made a silent gasp and and looked around, someone was carrying her...and there were some villagers around her. 'Oh son of a...' Aiko took a deep breath in.

**CHOMP**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Aiko did a flip before landing on her feet crouching down and glaring at the villagers who caught her as their attention fast. The villager she chomped on the shoulder wailed while holding his painful wound. A villager came running up to her, trying to hit her with his torch. She dodged, she tried to trigger her holsters to give her weapons but...oh yeah...they took her holsters...heh heh **CRAP**. Aiko sent a kick to the side of the villagers head making him crash into the ground and losing his grasp on his torch that lost its flame when landing in a puddle.

A villager screamed at her as she reached her arms out at her to strangle her but Aiko grabbed her hands and twisted them all the way around causing them to snap and break and making the female villager scream in pain. "HAH!" Aiko yelled as she kicked the female villager in the stomach causing her to crash into the villagers behind her. 'I wont be able to keep this up for long...gotta find a way out!' she heard something slam not far behind her. She turned her head over her shoulder to see more villagers come at her from a large set of doors. 'Oh mother...!' she quickly looked around, seeing the previous villagers she pwn regain strength and began to stand up from their crash or fall.

She noticed that they were on a ledge of some sort...whatever they were on, there was a small wooden fence parting them from a drop of the land they were standing on. "Taking chances!" she yelled as she jumped over the fence and fell into the darkness of whatever holds on the bottom of the drop.

**With Deidara...**

Deidara panted as he ran through the cold rain hitting upon his body and his feet sinking in the muddy ground he was running on. 'This is crazy! All we came here for was the Youkia Ring but here we are in a horror set hmm!!' Deidara yelled in his mind with a slight fearful look on his face. He halted himself from running as he saw a shadowy figure come into his sight.

"Dolly!" a too familuar voice called to him waving his arms, "Oh **-censored- **hmm" Deidara said with the blue depression lines under his eye. The kid-like villager ran to Deidara trying to grab a hold of him but Deidara took a high jump in the air and slammed his foot straight on the villagers face when he looked up at Deidara in mid-air. The villager wailed as he held his possibly broken nose as Deidara landed behind the villager. Despite the fact that he was in pain, the villager turned to face Deidara and ran to the artist again. " -_beep_- OFF!" Deidara yelled as he threw some mud into the villagers eyes (_noting the fact that he was almost out of kunais and his clay was practically useless_) and took a full speed dash to the tunnel he came out of.

Deidara kinda stumbled as he jumped down the hole that had the tunnel at its ground, he was getting chilled to the bone when he heard the villager not far from him and didn't think about setting a paper on fire to at least see where he was going. He heard his footsteps echo when he ran into the part of the tunnel that had some open space and had that water pit by its side...wait water pit...Deidara didn't take a second thought to this. He ran to where he expect the water to be and quickly found it splashing at his feet, it was surprisingly deep, deep enough for Deidara to be under water just standing.

He went deep enough so that every part of his body was below water but his nose up. He waited and listened for the villager to see if he would come by...and that he did. Deidara shivered in fear as he heard the villagers laugh echo in the tunnel, he heard the villager's footsteps stop when he came to the open area of the tunnel...possibly expecting to hear Deidara come from the end of the tunnel. Deidara quietly sunk his head lower in the water as the footsteps come near the water but something was heard at the entrance of the tunnel.

The villager laughed again and ran away from the open area and ran to the other side of the tunnel (_not leading to the church_). 'I wonder what that sound was...it sounded like a rumble hmm...' Deidara thought as he continued to hold his breath under the water. He gasped for air when he ran out of breath and arose his head above the water level. He could hear another rumble...and another! Suddenly, a huge rock fell from its post on the ceiling of the tunnel making Deidara jump. Then more rocks started falling causing Deidara to dive in the water to not get hit by any of them.

He muffled a scream in the water as he felt a sharp pain on one of his legs, he turned his head seeing a boulder land on his leg and part of his cloak. Deidara tried to push the boulder off his leg with all his might but the damn thing wouldn't get off! He raised his head upward to see more large rocks from the top of the tunnel and some aiming for him. he bent down and crossed his arms in front/above his head ready to endure anything that would hit him.

Soon enough the tunnel was destroyed as all of the rocks had fallen down and no longer had even a tight narrow space to crawl through. deidara felt so much pain upon his body and let out his final breath under the water as he was trapped in the tight space of the rocks he couldn't escape.

* * *

AHHH! IS DEI-CHAN GOING TO DIE!? What happened to Aiko!? What are Orochimaru's plans for the rest of the chapters ahead!? Find out next time!

**Please review or message.**


	14. Chapter 14

LTU: Hi everybody! Sorry for the long update again, I've been having limited time on my computer before... But I swear I will try to keep this up and going! And one of my friends totally hates me right now so that's whats been keeping me from updating as well, I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

A/N / Warning: Terrible grammar and spelling so beware!!1

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 14**

**With Aiko**

"Hiss, owie..." Aiko shoved a medium sized rock off her stomach, one of her wrists after sliding the other out of under one, and stood back on her feet, cracking her fingers and pulling her arms to feel a good pop in them. "Dang, what the hell caused that explosion? Hopefully it ain't Deidara's doing..." Aiko mumbled to herself having a small stress mark on her head. "Well, forget about that. My first priority is to get out of here and find that Youkia Ring..." Aiko said to herself, rubbing her cold hands together.

After having that large fall from the ledge where Aiko escaped the villagers, she ended up hitting ground that had shallow water upon it, freaking Aiko out (_She doesn't know how to swim -.-_). She then saw a tunnel on the rocky side after she found ground that was suitable for standing on without freaking out about drowning. But when walking inside it for ten minute stops, the whole place suddenly rumbled and large rocks fell from the ceiling above her. She luckily survived but some rocks took and impact on her wrists and stomach, but thankfully that was all that hit her. Due to the explosion unseen to Aiko, it blocked the entrance so she couldn't get out of here if all it held was a dead end.

'No turning back now, I need to keep moving forward...' Aiko thought to herself, forcing her cold feet to move forward. There was torches attached to the sides of the tunnel, some survived from the explosion but very little. Aiko took one out of its holder and carried it in front of her so she could see what beheld before her...just rocks in her way that she could squeeze through, jump, or duck under. "Ah -_beep_-" Aiko said to herself when a pile of rocks blocked her way, she set the torch down, avoiding any puddles that could lit it off fire. "Okay, focus your chakra..." Aiko said while slamming her knuckles to come in contact with her open palm on her other hand, she let out a deep breath.

"HYAH!" she yelled, drawing her arm back and slamming her knuckles, that were glowing with blue chakra , into the piles of rock in front of her. The rocks exploded on the other side, flying away from Aiko and landing what was behind them or become stuck on the sides. "Hwoo..." Aiko said, shaking her hand that punched the pile of rocks. She continued this if any more piles, or large enormous rocks came in her way, crashing them further or out of her way into the tunnel. "Huff, man how deep does this tunnel go!?" she asked, getting a little tired of these never ending obstacles. She threw a punch at another large rock making it break and be scattered. "Hmm?" she said when seeing another pathway on the side of the tunnel.

"I'll leave this here if this just leads to a dead end..." Aiko said, leaving the torch at the entrance of the pathway and continued her way down the destroyed tunnel she was on. "GOD DAMMIT!" she yelled, putting all her anger into the punch she sent at a pile of more rocks. They crumbled and was out of her way now... Only showing more piles of rock not far from her. "Geezus, I'm getting sick and tired of this!" Aiko said, putting her head down, a palm on her forehead and a hand on her hip with a stress mark on her head. She raised her head back up to the view of the piles of rock. "Huh?" she said, walking a little closer to the pile, there was blond hair seen underneath a large boulder and a part of a black cloth along with it.

"DEIDARA!?" Aiko yelled, running to the pile of rocks. She uses nearly all of her chakra to lift up the boudler, that was covering/crushing her partner, and throw it far behind her (_not blocking her way back_). "Deidara!? Deidara answer me!" Aiko yelled, getting on top of some of the smaller rocks that was underneath Deidara but made it a higher level to Aiko (_At least not that high_). "Rghh... Dammit...!" Aiko grunted when pushing another boulder off his leg, hoping to not break or damage any bones in his leg. "Hahh..." she panted when pushing the boulder completely off Deidara's leg, resting her forearm on it's side (_from using too much chakra_).

"C'mon Deidara talk to me!" She yelled, kneeling next to him, shaking him violently by the arms. "Wake UP!" she screamed, slamming him down, causing his head to hit the rock underneath him harshly and roll his head to the side subconsciously. "Ah! Shit...!" Aiko said, bringing a clenched fist to her mouth. She covered her face with her hands being silent for a couple minutes but then snapped out of it.

She picked up Deidara piggy-back style, after positioning him, and carried him away from the place he was before. "Don't die on me you bastard, I can't do this alone.." Aiko mumbled while hanging her head low (_The water that was drowning Deidara in the previous chapter was drained on the other side of the piles of rock if you were just wondering_).

She found the torch nearly going out due to a puddle, slowly easing to the flame, and went through the new pathway leaving the torch behind. 'I wish Nyoko was here right now so he could heal Deidara's injuries...' right after Aiko's thought ended she halt in her tracks. Her memories of being in Squad 4 flooded her mind, she shook her head 'Snap out of it...!' she scolded herself but she couldn't stop the tears from blurring her image and fly when she shook her head. She just let out a deep breath and continued to walk forward, tears rolling down her cheeks when the familiar memories corrupted her mind.

"Argh... It's so dark..." Aiko said aloud as she squinted her eyes to get a better view of the dark surroundings around her. "AH!" she screamed when she stepped a foot forward and found herself fall off a ledge she was once on. "OW!" she yelled when she did a somewhat summer-sault forward, losing hold of Deidara and hit her head protector on a rock when she rolled back up. "Ow ow ow..." Aiko groaned while holding her slightly dented head protector (_pain was sent right to her forehead_). She heard a groan, not come from her, she turned around to see Deidara slightly move. "Deidara!?" she called and ran to his figure, slightly slipping on a slick rock but quickly regained balance.

"Ahh, my head hmm..." Deidara groaned as he grasped the back of his head while slightly sitting up. "Thank God you're up..." Aiko said, crouching next to him when she could see him clearly now. "Huh? Aiko..." Deidara said, turning his view to her, she forced a toothy grin "Hey" she said having the grin still on. "Where...WHERE THE HELL ARE WE HMM!?" Deidara shouted, trying to get a look around but his body reacted in pain when he tried to turn his upper body to the sides. Aiko closed her eyes and had a stress mark visible while she stuck a finger in her ear, trying to aid her injured-from-Deidaras-yell ear drum. "Shut it you idiot! God only knows if there's someone else around in this underground place. We need to keep quiet!" Aiko said, in a harsh whisper and the stress mark still visible.

"Well you shouldn't have dragged us down here! It's all your damn fault hmm!!" Deidara replied, sounding very pissed." HEY! I saved you from being crushed by huge rocks after escaping some villagers myself! So don't go spitting about it's all my fault!" she yelled with the stress mark growing bigger. Deidara growled while turning his head away from Aiko making her fist bawl up tighter. "Anyway... We can't stay here for too long, we need to get out of here" Aiko said, holding in her anger. She rose to her feet, "Can you stand up?" she asked the scowling Deidara. "Oh course I can hm...-Argh!" Deidara's sentence was cut off short when he failed to stand up, feeling pain sweep onto one of his legs that was hit by one of those boulders before.

Aiko let out a mushroom cloud sigh and bent down to Deidara, getting a hold of one of his arms and putting it over her shoulders while having a grip on his wrist. She forced Deidara to his feet, making him grit a sound of pain inside, "Let's go..." Aiko said, moving forward and dragging Deidara along who had an angered look on his face.

Hours they walked and they still couldn't get out of the underground tunnel/place, Aiko's eye's slightly widened when she heard something fall and made a small '_sploosh_' in water. She turned her head to the sound seeing ripples form on a large body of water that was unseen to them before. "Let's rest here..." Aiko said releasing Deidara's arm from her shoulders and walked to the water. Deidara immediately sat on his butt, not wanting to feel any pain be shot up in his leg if he continued standing. He was pissed beyond words, being so useless and letting a **girl** help him even to _walk,_it made Deidara sick. "Uh..." he said when he heard his stomach growl, he blushed a bit.

'Fine time to be making sounds you stupid stomach...' Deidara thought with a slight glare, he crawled his way to the water. Aiko knelt down by the bank of the water, scooping her hands in it and drinking her handful. 'It tastes so pure...but I'm starting to feel strange...' Aiko thought, gulping the last of her handful, "Hopefully we'll get out of here soon or else we'll starve to death hmm" Deidara said, now some-what next to Aiko making her slightly jump, not noticing he was there. "Quit saying things like that, we're gonna get out of here. I hate it when someone just pulls out negative ideas out of their motuh" Aiko replied, glaring at the water.

Something was wrong, had her voice deepened? "-Glug-Glug-Glug Wow, this water's extremely fresh hmm" Deidara said aloud after getting two handfuls of the water. 'Wh-What!?' Aiko had a very confused look on her face, was she hearing things!? 'I could've sworn his voice was-' "OK breaks over, let's-" Deidara cut Aiko's thought off but his own got caught off when the pain shot up in his leg (_He stood up_) causing him to slip and fall in the water. "Ack! Deidara!!" Aiko yelled, about to step in the water but her fear struck her and forbid her to move any closer.

Bubbles could be seen on the water and soon enough Deidara burst above it, water covering his waist down. "Damn! It's deep down there! Why didn't you dive in!? I could've drown due to my leg! Do you have any idea-" Deidara kept rambling about but Aiko wasn't even paying attention. She just had her eyes humongous at the sight of Deidara. "D... Deidara..." Aiko said, cutting off his ranting. "What!?" he replied. Aiko pointed to his chest with a shudder run up her body. He looked down... He saw-

"**OMFG **I HAVE _BOOBS_!!1" Deidara screamed hugging himself, hoping what he saw wasn't really there. "How could-?" "I-Is that MY voice...!? WHY DO I HAVE A HIGH PITCHED VOICE!? WHAT THE _-beep_- IS GOING ON!?" Deidara screamed, splashing around. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Aiko screamed at Deidara who immediately shutted up. "It's amazing...yet _weird_." Aiko began while dipping her hand in the pure liquid. "This water must have the ability to change the gender of anyone who drinks or dives into it...amazing" Aiko said, not taking her eyes off of the liquid escaping through her fingers on her hand.

"AMAZING!? I CALL THIS A _-beep_-ED UP POOL OF TRANSSEXUAL LIQUID HMM!!1" Deidara yelled in his girly voice once again (_Think of Ino's if you can't think of his female voice e.e_). "Just shut up-!" "I'll shut up when I feel like it bitch!! Not only does this scare the crap out of me, but also when or HOW do I change back hmm!?" Deidara yelled as he swam back to the bank. "How am I suppose to know!?" Aiko yelled when Deidara got back on dry land. "Well, we'll find out soon enough... BY DOING THIS!" Deidara said calmly with a evil smirk on his lips at first, then he shoved Aiko into the water causing another big -_sploosh_- to appear in the water.

"Ack! Hey what was that for!?" Aiko yelled... Now having a deep voice, "Ha! Now you're the opposite gender, we're even!" Deidara said grinning evilly while crossing his arms. "You mother -_beep_-er!!" Aiko yelled, splashing Deidara harshly, Deidara reacted to kicking/splashing Aiko in the face... Thus the splash fight continued.

Aiko sat on solid ground with a pissed off expression with her... His... Its knees up with her/his/its arms wrapped on top of them. Deidara was busy wringing his/her/its cloak out until it had no more water soaked in it (_He wasn't wearing it right now_). Aiko looked up, Deidara's back was facing her from where Deidara stood. He would pass for a gorgeous girl, he didn't look that different despite the boobs and curvy figure he now had. Deidara glanced at her/him/it "What?" he/she/it asked in an annoyed tone with a slight glare. "Uh, nothing" Aiko responded, looking at something else now. Her voice bugged her... it was just unfamiliar to her (_Umm... uh think of... Shino! Yeah Shino's voice for her voice! 8D_) Hopefully this water infection would go away anytime soon...

"Okay, we're done resting. Let's get a move on hmm" Deidara said as he/she walked up to Aiko, his/her cloak over his/her shoulder while his/her fingers kept a hold on it. "Are you sure that's a good idea?Going out like... This?" Aiko said in disgust looking down THERE on her having a shudder pass her. "Look boy or girl, we still have to get the Youkia Ring so we can get the hell out of here" Deidara responded with a slight glare. Aiko sighed and arose to her/his feet, "Oh my God... How do you guys DEAL with this thing down here!?" Aiko said with squinted eyes upon her disgusted face expression, hands covering THAT.

"Long story, now let's get going hmm!" Deidara replied, walking forward to whatever this underground tunnel lead to with Aiko following.

It felt like hours since Deidara and Aiko had left the pool of 'transexual' water, Aiko, kept her/his eyes glued to the ground infront of her/him the whole time following Deidara. She/He raised her/his head up when she/he saw Deidara barge his/her forearm to... what seemed a wooden trap door on the ground above them. "Give me some help will ya hmm!?" Deidara yelled, trying to open the trap door with both of his/her hands. Aiko immediately went to help, trying to open the door with all of her/his might.

Finally, the trap door bursted open when both of the Akatsukis gave it one hard shove, Aiko climbed out of the hole first, then helped Deidara rise to the higher ground. "OMG AIR!" Deidara exclaimed and inhaled as much air as he/she could, as if getting high from it. Aiko let out a mushroom cloud then took a look around, they seemed to be in a forest... Probably not far from the village she/he presumed. Something caught her/his eye... It looked like a small, circular machine thing attached to the ground "What's that?" she/he asked themselves aloud and walked over to it.

"What's what?" Deidara asked, turning his/her head to Aiko who was walking away from him/her. Aiko bent down to the little machine, it had a few buttons on it that were glowing so they could be seen in the night time view (_It's night right now to them_). "Got any idea what this is?" Aiko asked, looking up to Deidara who was walking to the little machine as well and crotched next to it, across from Aiko. "Hmm..." Deidara replied, studying the little machine. He/She noticed that the little machine had thick wires coming from it and disappeared in the ground. Deidara had a thought struck him/her "Could it...?" he/she asked themselves, still staring at the machine. "What?" Aiko asked.

"This little machine could be the cause of not allowing anyone to use a jutsu besides him hmm!" Deidara said, looking at the machine then the wires and possibly where they lead to. "What do you mean?" Aiko asked in confusion, "You wouldn't know since you hardly use any jutsus, but when I tried to explode my clay bombs they would never explode. The guy responsible for all this mess told me something about 'this place not allowing any jutsus or chakra to activate through out this whole village'-" "What guy?" Aiko cut off Deidara's explanation. "I'll tell you later hmm, right now we have to destroy this sucker" Deidara said, rising to his/her feet now.

"But that doesn't make sense, I used chakra to give me strength to break through the piles of rocks in my way inside the tunnel..." Aiko said, staring at the machine then at Deidara. "Maybe the device didn't reach that far or deep around here... Anyway we need-" Deidara was cut off when he heard a laughter echo through the darkness of the forest. "What's wrong?... What was that?" Aiko asked while arising to her/his own feet then looking around, getting a little scared from the echoing laughter's that seemed to grow louder and closer to them. "Oh my GOD...hmm" Deidara said with black under his eyes when a familiar figure came into view, walking fast up to them.

"Uh...? Ha! Dolly! Dolly!" the 6 ft. villager exclaimed, waving his arms again, one of his hands missing due to Deidara's previous attack in the main part of the village. "... Dolly?" Aiko asked, looking at Deidara weird. "It's a long story!" Deidara yelled in Aiko's face with a huge stress mark. The villager laughed like a child once more as he ran up to Deidara, trying to grab a hold of him/her, both of the Akatsuki's jumped from opposite directions away from the villager dodging him grasp. "Ah!" Deidara yelled when he landed on a unstable log that rolled underneath him/her causing him/her to lose balance and fall flat on his/her butt. "Ack!" Diedara yelled when he saw the villager come charging at him/her, he/she quickly crawled away and regained balance on their feet but the villager suddenly grabbed a hold on his/her wrist and brought her into another EXTREMELY tight bear hug.

"Dolly even more pretty! Dolly even more pretty!" the villager exclaimed hugging Deidara with all his might. "Ahhhh! Let go of me you freak!!" Deidara cried out in pain and pounded the villagers shoulder and neck as hard as he/she could. But due to the fact he was a girl, his strength decreased at a large amount, "Let go of him-er-her... IT!" Aiko yelled, getting a thick piece of wood and crashing it on the 6 ft. villagers head. He cried in pain and let Deidara go, causing him/her to fall straight on their butt again. The villager started to grow angry and threw a punch at Aiko, she/he ducked to dodge which worked then she/he kicked the villager in the stomach, causing him to stumble backward.

"Deidara! Find some way to destroy the anti jutsu and chakra device! I'll take care of this weirdo!"

* * *

Sorry but I have to end it here! :) And I apologize if the story is hard to understand... I feel kind of out of it today XD... I"m sorry.

**Please review or message.**


	15. Chapter 15

LTU: OK here we go! Another faility at a chapter again! x0x (I'm so sorry for the lack of update, reason shall be told at the end of chapter T.T)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto in any way of such...

A/N / Warning: Terrible grammar and spelling so FeAr My ReAdErS xOx.

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 15**

**Where we last left off...**

"WILL YOU JUST _-beep-_ING DIE!?!?!" Aiko yelled as she/he/it slammed a thick branch,that she/he/it found on the ground, against the top of the 6 foot villagers head, after leaping high in the air and bringing it straight down on him. The 6 foot villager wailed and stumbled a couple feet back, holding the top of his partially bald head in pain, the villager looked up at Aiko after she/he/it landed and growled with a killing look upon his face. He screamed as he charged at Aiko, waving his arms around as he did, Aiko jumped out of the way of the 6 foot villager at the last second but she/he/it got b!tch slapped from one of the waving hands the villager waved about. "OW!" she yelped while rubbing her red marked cheek, the villager did not notice he hit her and continued to charge forward... only to crash into a tree.

"Well he's not the brightest tool in the shop..." Aiko said to her/him/it's self as she/he/it looked at the 6 foot villager rubbed his nose and cried in pain like a little child. "Deidara! How's it coming!?" Aiko yelled to her/his/it's partner who was busy banging the chakra machine thingy with a large rock, only to have small sparks come from the machine but no approval to the machine turning into wreckage. "IT'S NOT DYING DAMMIT!!!" Deidara screamed as he/she/it continued to hit the machine only twice as fast and harder. 'Dammit, try destroying it harder before this retarded freak will break both of our spines!' Aiko wanted to say but couldn't manage the words out of her mouth for some apparent reason(_That is not important_). "Euh?" Aiko said aloud when she sensed something coming straight at her then suddenly received a punch in the stomach at full power from the 6 foot villager.

"ACK! AH!" was all Aiko could spit out of her/his/it's mouth besides blood and saliva, Aiko felt her back crash into the tough bark of a tree not far behind her/him/it causing great pain to arise on Aiko's back. "O-O-Owwww..." Aiko slightly cried while slowly touching her/his/it's back, masaging it lightly hoping it would ease the pain. "NYAAAHHH!!!" the villager yelled as he charged at Aiko, aiming his shoulder at her to break whatever it hit. "AH!" Aiko yelped as she/he/it leaped out of the way, causing the villager to crash into (_another_) the tree Aiko was against.

'Man, this isn't going anywhere unless I draw blood on this weirdo...then again... his banging himself against trees ought to knock him out sooner or later...' Aiko thought looking at some trees that would could great pain if strikes with great force by the 6 ft. villager. Aiko was distracted by her/his/it's thoughts and didn't realize the 6 ft. villager regain senses from the barge-into-the-tree moment and sent a punch crashing into Aiko's cheek. She/He/It yelped as she/he/it was sent a little above the ground before landing back-first on it from the punch. The hard landing made her pouch attached to her side become detached to its strap and spill its remaining contents along the dirt ground. There, Aiko noticed she/he/it still had one wind shuriken left! 'Argh! Why didn't I think of using that before...I wonder how that got passed the village people when they got rid of all my weapons...' Aiko thought to her/him/itself as she/he/it quickly grabbed the weapon.

'Please please PLEASE hit!!!' Aiko thought as she/he/it threw the wind shuriken at full power to the 6 ft villager. He dodged the weapon, causing it to get stuck onto a thick branch in the tree that Aiko was once against. "MOTHER -_beep_-ER!" she/he/it screamed and ran towards the 6 ft. villager, he roared and tried to grab a hold of her/him/it but Aiko took a fast leap in the air and stomp on his head as a landing support. "Outta the way baldy!" Aiko yelled as she forced her strength to jump from the 6 ft. villager's head onto a branch near the wind shuriken. Aiko quickly climbed her way to the wind shuriken, she/he/it was just about to grab a hold of it until she felt a large vibration sent through the tree almost causing her to fall off the tree if she didn't hugged the branch (_literally_).

"What the heck!?" Aiko yelled as she/he/it looked down to the tree's truck to see the baldy villager punch and claw the tree bark deeply that the weak tree might fall down soon. "Hey! Stop that! Stop! STOP! **STOP**!" Aiko yelled, throwing some weak branches at the villager. The 6 ft. villager gave the tree another strong punch to its trunk causing Aiko to loose her/his/it's grip when reaching for the wind shuriken and fall back first on the ground. "OUCH!" she/he/it yelped. "GACK!" she/he/it yelped as she/he/it felt the villagers large, rough hands grip her/his/it's throat and pining Aiko to the ground, "A-Ah! ARGH!" was all Aiko could get out of her/his/its mouth with some saliva escaping her/his/it's mouth. She/He/It immediately grasped the villager's large wrists and clawed them since there was nothing else she/he/it could do. Aiko felt her/his/it's throat near to breaking, "D-DEIDARAAA!!!" Aiko cried with her/his/its eyes screwed shut.

"Shit! I'm coming!" Aiko heard her/his/it's partner yelled, she/he/it saw Deidara uses incredibly fast speed to retrieve the wind shuriken in one jump, then grab it, thus charging at the 6 ft. villager in midair. "LET GO YOU RETARDED FREAK!!!" Deidara yelled as he/she/it threw the wind shuriken at the villager, the villager didn't notice Deidara until he looked up and was greeted to a wind shuriken plunged into his back almost all the way. The 6 ft. villager wailed and let go of Aiko, clawing his wound in pain wailing like a baby. Still in mid air, Deidara raised his/her/it's leg as high as it could go and slammed his/her/its heel onto the villagers head. The villager did a yelp in pain before falling forward onto the dirt ground.

Deidara landed and quickly ran to Aiko, "You ok?" he/she/it asked. "Yeah...-huff- Thanks Deidara" Aiko said with her eyes closed in slight pain while gently rubbing her throat. The two Akatsukis twitched as they heard the tree, that the villager punched and clawed ruthlessly, start to creek and fall down towards them. "Look out!" Aiko yelled and grabbed Deidara's forearm and pulling him/her/it out of the way and her/his/its self out of the tree's falling range. Deidara and Aiko cringed as they heard the tree fall on the villager causing him to yelp one of his lasts cries.

Deidara looked over his/her/it's shoulder to see the villager on his stomach, face pushed into the ground from the force the tree's fall gave him. Deidara didn't pay any mind to the sun rising above the horizon of the forest (_Yes, they fought the 6 ft. villager that whole night_). Deidara took small steps towards the villager, a clenched fist over his/her/its mouth as his/her/it's other arm was slightly hugging his/her/it's stomach. "Hey! What are you doing Deidara!? Don't go near him!" Aiko yelled, now noticing Deidara was walking towards the villager.

Deidara did a small gasp when he/she/it saw the villager groan and look slowly up to Deidara, the morning sun's rays shined behind Deidara as if looking like some holy angel with a worried expression upon their face. (_Ha ha Deidara's a female angel XD_). The 6 ft. villager gazed at Deidara in awe and did a small smile before resting his head down on the ground, unconscious or dead, Deidara could not tell. "It's over for him, he won't come after us anymore..." Deidara said aloud.

AIko blinked in slight confusion, but then saw the 6 ft. villager on the ground dead she/he/it presumed when Deidara walked back to her. "Are you hurt?" Aiko asked as Deidara bent in front of her/him/it. "No, you hmm?" "I'm fine..." "We should try to continue in destroying that machine thing hmm..." Deidara and Aiko were busy with their conversation not to notice the 6 ft. villagers hand slowly turn his hand into a clenched fist and slowly arise from his lying-on-ground position. Deidara did a small gasp when he heard the tree creak and fall to the ground this time instead of being where it was before. Deidara turned around to see the 6 ft. villager who was wobbly trying to keep his balance on his feet.

"He's still alive!?" Aiko yelled as she/he/it quickly arise to her/his/it's feet seeing the villager up again. Deidara glared and got into a fighting stance at the villager, but what the villager did next was an utter surprise. He sounded like he was going to sob, he fell to his knees and bowed before Deidara a couple times. That image of Deidara with the sun's rays of light shining behind the artist was burned into the villager's mind. He then slowly got back to his feet and quickly ran from the Akatsukis.

Aiko and Deidara were both dumbfounded, not knowing what to say at all. "Did...Did he just apologize???" Aiko asked in utter surprise, "H-Hmm" Deidara said with a small nod. "He...won't com after us anymore. I know that for a fact hmm".

It took about 45 minutes to destroy the anti-chakra machine thing with the large rock AND wind shuriken which somehow got detached from the 6 ft. villagers shoulder. Deidara gave the machine one last slam with the rock to hear a relieving crack and the machine loose its lights and power. "Just to test it..." Deidara said to him/her/itself, grabbing some remaining clay in his pouch and letting his hand-mouths chew it up. When the clay was ready, he formed it into a small bird and threw it before him, forming a quick hand sign the bird poofed into a larger bird with success!

"Yes! It actually works hmm!" Deidara shouted victoriously, he/she/it then literally hugged the large bird standing before him. "Deidara, I don't think it's a smart idea to go flying in the village right away..." Aiko said, walking up to the emotional artist. "Why not hmm?" Deidara asked a little impatient, "The villagers don't know we're alive at the least. If we make ourselves open it'll cause a problem for our mission..." Aiko replied with a slight worried expression upon her/his/it's face. Deidara raised a eyebrow "Wow, actually concerned about a mission for the organization you oh-so-despise?" Deidara said with a wide smirk.

Aiko immediately glared at his/her/it's comment, Deidara then poofed the bird away causing it to disappear out of sight. "But I guess you do have a point hmm. Let's just find that stupid ring and get out of here..." Deidara said, walking past Aiko, thinking of where the Youkia Ring could be. Aiko quickly turned around and walked beside her/his/it's partner, "Get out of here...? But what about these people!? They're being manipulated by someone or some_thing_! We can't just leave and act like nothings happen!" Aiko yelled at Deidara, trying to get him to see her point. "Well just sucks for them! We're Akatsuki! An evil organization! We don't help people when they are in need. This isn't some rescue mission we came across!" Deidara said sternly giving Aiko a cold glare.

Aiko stopped walking and lowered her/his/it's head to the ground, she just hated walking away from something that could be solved with anyones help! She balled her fists tightly and glared at Deidara who was still walking ahead, didn't bother to stop and wait for her/him/it. Aiko did a silent sigh, what could she/he/it do if she/he/it had to do this alone? She/He/It wasn't strong enough, Aiko hurriedly ran to catch up with Deidara.

Deidara had come to realization that he could have used a location jutsu instead of walking around aimlessly. He/She/It did some hand signs and placed his/her/it's hand on the ground, eyes closed in concentration. Aiko stood beside him/her/it, staring at the artist since there was nothing else to do. Deidara suddenly open his/her/it's eyes and looked behind him/her/it, "It's over there!" Deidara yelled and quickly ran into the direction he/she/it looked before. "Hey! Where you going!? HEEEY!!!"Aiko yelled and quickly followed her/his/it's partner as fast as she/he/it could.

Soon enough, a pair of metal doors on the ground came into sight in the woods they've been running through. "This... is where you sensed it?" Aiko yelled, looking at the set of doors then at Deidara. Deidara just nodded and bent down to the doors and opened them, surprisingly there was no lock on the doors. Deidara jumped down without a second thought, he/she/it landed crouching down but he/sh/it quickly stood up. There was a lantern attached to the ceiling of a slightly large room in front of him/her/it, there was also this tall rectangular rock that had some writing in the center of the room.

"Oi! Get down here or I'm going to leave you behind hmm!" Deidara yelled back to the upper surface where Aiko was still standing. He/She/It heard his/her/it's partner land behind him with a thud while Deidara walked up to the rectangular rock. " 'Up ahead lies the ring of the tailed beast'....That's pretty down to the point hmm" Deidara said with a sweatdrop. "What does this piece of rock say?" Aiko asked while looking over Deidara's shoulder. Deidara gave her a shove to her with his/her/it's elbow to get her/him/it off his/her/it's own back. "It just says that the ring we're looking for is up ahead, let's go" Deidara said sternly to Aiko, who rubbed her/jis/it's stomach since she/he/it got shoved there by Deidara's elbow.

The two Akatsukis continued to walk forward, going through a narrow tunnel with some candles providing light on some rock shelves attached to the sides of the tunnels. Another metal door came into their contact, Deidara kicked it open thoughtlessly. Behind the metal door was a room darker than the tunnel they just passed, only three lantern hung from the ceiling causing only three separate parts of the room to be lighted by their light. "I'm getting a bad feeling..." Deidara said aloud as he/she/it walked into the dully light room. "There's a door at the end of here" Aiko said, pointing to a wooden door that was a bit far from them where they stood.

Aiko began to walk ahead of Deidara, who stopped in his/her/it's tracks from his/her/it's uneasy feeling about the room they were in. "What are you so worried about?" Aiko said, looking over her/his/it's shoulder at Deidara while still walking forward, she/he/it was coming to the part where the lantern's light didn't show. "There's nothing to be afrai-WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aiko screamed as her/his/it's feet suddenly had no surface to walk on and she/he/it fell quickly down into the dark pit that was unnoticeable to her/his/it's eyes before. "Ah! Baka!" Deidara yelled and ran to the edge of the slightly large pit, halting so he/she/it wouldn't fall in him/her/itself.

Deidara heard a disgusting splat as if from a body that struck ground and had one of their bones go through their skin causing him/her/it to jerk up and cover his/her/it's mouth so Deidara wouldn't puke. "Oh god...is she-?" Deidara's aloud thought got cut off when he heard a metal clank, whirling around to see the metal door shut and hear a unsatisfying lock act on its own. "WAH!" Deidara yelled as he fell on his butt for reaction for two, huge swinging axes to barely hit him that came unexpected from the sides. "What the heck hmm!?" Deidara shouted as he/she/it quickly got back to his/her/it's feet and took a huge step back to avoid the swinging axes slicing him/her/it as they got closer.

He/she/it dived forward when the axes had an opening once they swung back into the sides of the room before taking another slice at him/her/it. Deidara sprinted towards the metal door that was slowly getting metal gate bars in front of it so it can completely seal him/her/it to his/her/it's death. Deidara was successful when he rammed into the bottom of the door, since the bars had already covered the top and middle, and skidded successfully to the room that was behind the wooden door. The metal gate bars slammed down securely and had another door secure it only this time metal and the door covered the side of the door where Deidara was now.

Deidara panted and wiped some sweat off his/her/it's forehead and stood on to his/her/it's feet. 'No turning back now...'

* * *

So sorry if it's confusing to understand my explanations of what the heck's happening in the chapters XD.

Is Aiko dead?? Will Deidara find the Youkai ring on his own now??? IS THIS FANFIC COMING TO AN END!? D8

Heck no XD

I assure you Aiko isn't dead... or is she? :3 (Sorry Aiko haters)

Also I apologize if my typing skills are becoming worse T__T

Stay tune for the next chapter! (and sorry for such a long update!!! D8 And reason I took so long to update was that I was on a writers block on one of my other stories. Sorry guys but I only find it fair to update on each story if I update a new chapter on another story :/ Sorry!)

**Please review or message.**


	16. Chapter 16

LTU: Well I've got to say I had fun with this village arc but it has to come to an end. D8 Farwell first arc, farwell crazy ppl.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto in any shape or form.

A/N / WARNING!: Terrible grammar and spelling... and puncuation! :3

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 16**

**With DeiDei...**

A couple strange rooms Deidara had pass which had their own strange tastes in.... killing people is the only word that could describe it. He/She/It had to dodge trap doors, flying needles, even leeches that came out of nowhere when he entered an aquarium room, it was hell for him/her/it. ''EYAHHHH!!!!!" Deidara screamed as he/she/it ran as fast as his/her/it's feet could run when fleeing from man eating bugs that were gold with a mix of bronze and black markings on them (_Do I sense The Mummy buggies rip off here?_). Deidara finally reached the door that was his/her/it's only dear exit and slammed the door behind him/her/it after entering the room itself. He/She/It pressed his/her/it's back against the door, hoping that the insects wouldn't break the door open with its large number of bugs.

Deidara heard the spine-crawling noises the insects made, trying to break the metal door down with all the weight they could provide. Deidara sighed in relief having a feeling that they weren't going to break through pass the door. Deidara then continued his/her/it's way to a door on the opposite wall from him/her/it at the corner of the large room. Deidara suddenly felt his right step sink on the floor slightly as if activating a button on the floor. He/She/It first looked down, to see that it was only a tile and no button he/she/it stepped on but it did sink down from the weight of his/her/it's foot, then Deidara looked up at the ceiling, noticing there were many holes implanted on the ceiling. It didn't make Deidara's day any better when he/she/it heard a -CLANK- and metal spikes popped out of the holes on the ceiling. The spikes didn't shoot out at Deidara, instead the ceiling shifted and it began to descend down to the ground and Deidara.

"Oh, you got to be KIDDING ME!" Deidara yelled as he/she/it ran to the exit door, but the wall seemed to have a piece of it arise right infront of the door making it no longer be seen or an exit to Deidara. "No way, OPEN THE FRICK UP D#MMIT!" Deidara yelled, pounding the wall with his/her/it's fists and adding some kicking to the wall that covered the door. Deidara heaved in and out in panic when he/she/it whirled around and pressed his/her/it's back against the wall, looking at the ceiling with horror as it began to slowly reach towards him/her/it. He/She/It quickly stuck one of his/her/it's hands into the clay pouch on Deidara's waist, having the hand-mouths chew at the remaining clay with great pace. When the hand-mouths were finished, Deidara quickly molded three small birds, he/she/it chucked them at the ceiling and quickly made a hand sign, releasing a 'KATSU!'. The birds exploded to the ceiling, the power from the boom had a close impact on Deidara, due to the ceiling closing onto him/her/it and his/her/it impatience, that it made him/her/it be blown back and crash into the hard title ground.

"ARGHH!!!" Deidara yelped as he/she/it landed hard on his/her/it's back, he coughed since a clod of spit went down the wrong tube then quickly looked back to the ceiling. No approval, the ceiling just had black smoke spots on it where the birds exploded, still slowly reaching him. "Oh god this isn't happening, hmm! DAMMIT SOMEBODY GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" Deidara screamed and crawled to another end of the room, due to the fact he/she/it couldn't stand up anymore or else he/she/it'll get pierced and hoping to find a hidden exit in the room.

The spikes were inches from piercing Deidara, "NOOO!!!!"

**With Aiko...**

A groan was released from Aiko's mouth, she slowly opened her eyes seeing a very very dim light be shined onto her above. "What...?" she asked looking up where the light was coming from. The only 'light' she could see was a small, from her point of view, lantern hanging on the ceiling that seemed very far from where she was lying down. Speaking of lying down... "What is this?" she asked feeling something wrinkled, hard, cold, and a bit slimy against her palm. "OH GROSS!!!" Aiko sprung forward and quickly whirled to the pile of dead bodies she was unconsciously lying on previously. "Oh gross gross gross GROSS!" Aiko repeated while wiping the body fluid off her back when there was recently bursted out organs on a dead body she was lying on.

"Ughh...I really need a shower after this" Aiko said aloud and walked away from the pile of bodies. She stopped... wait a minute, she touched her chest feeling a small bust be present and her voice... it sounded more femine than manly. "OH MY GOD! I'M BACK TO NORMAL!!! YIPPEE!!!" She cried out of happiness and jumping in the air then doing a little dance. She stopped noticing that this wasn't the time or place for a happy dance... she seriously needed to get out of here.

It was very dark in the room she landed in. She surprisingly found a letter bomb in one of her pockets inside her Akatsuki cloak, not caring of how the hell it was in there, she used a bit of her chakra to make a spark be present on the paper then causing it to be on fire. Aiko quickly threw it in front of her and backing up a bit so not to be blown to bits. The letter bomb exploded giving Aiko a good view of the room she was in, it was mostly a room of nothing in it really all that was in here was just that pile of dead bodies and a door that looked like an exit out of this room.... EXIT!!! She dashed to the door and quickly opened it.

Aiko then found herself small room with metal coated walls making the inside of the room be a bit cold and completely sound-proof from anything happening outside of the room. What caught her eye was a machine that looked to be pretty old. In the center of the machine was a opening and inside it was a thin cylinder that had this neon green liquid in it, the same neon color was running through the tubes of the machine as a battery of some-sort. Aiko catiously walked up to it and examined it more closely, the cylinder not only had the neon green liquid in it, it also had these very tiny eggs inside of it not to mention these weird bugs that Aiko has never seen before.

'This is just a wild guess but could this be what's controlling those villagers?' Aiko thought to herself. Not even thinking it through, she reached her hand to the cylinder and grasped it firmly. "AH!" she yelled as she received a pain being shot through her hand, it felt to be bullets repetitively being shot through her hand. Aiko ignored this pain and continued to have a firm grip on it while pulling it out of the center of the machine. "WAH!" she yelped as she fell back from the unexpected unlock of the cylinder being released from the machine. She fell onto her back and quickly looked up to the machine, like any machine without it's battery, it 'died'. Aiko let out a sigh of relief and looked at the cylinder in her sweaty hand, it was still glowing neon green but the bugs that were inside the tube were being dissolved but the eggs remained.

"Weird..." Aiko said to herself and tucked the tube into her Akatsuki cloak, she found an exit out of the metal room but found her stolen weapons along with other weapons that looked to be stolen from other nin that have come acrossed this village. "SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS! I'VE FOUND YOU MY PRECIOUS!!" Aiko cried with joy as she grabbed her duel swords and holsters and kissed them. She took some of the kunais and shuriken that was in the weapons pile and loaded them into her holsters, since they were near emtpy. She took a few other throwing weapons just in case.

After tucking the duel swords into her cloak she quickly headed out the exit of the room, 'All that's left to find is that Youkai ring and Deidara'.

**With Deidara...**

An unpleasant odor came in contact with Deidara's nostrils, he groaned as he turned to his side, hoping the smell would reach him there. "WHOA WAIT! I'M ALIVE!?" Deidara yelled and quickly sat up breathing a bit too quickly in confusion. He quickly looked around to see he was in a huge shack, he had been lying on a very dirty and old bed that looked like it hadn't been clean in months. He then glanced down to see he didn't have those big boobs attached to his chest. "I DON'T HAVE BOOBS! IT'S A MIRACLE!!!" he literally screamed and hugged himself with a toothy smile.

He twitched as he heard a grunt, telling him someone else was in this shack. He turned his head to where the grunt came from and it was the familiar 6 ft. villager. He inhaled quickly aloud and jumped off the bed, ready for anything. The 6 ft. villager stared at him for a couple minutes but then had a sad expression on his face. Confusion swept Deidara's mind, the villager suddenly dropped to his knees with his hand clasping onto his no-hand-wrist, if to be enlacing both of his hands together and begging for forgiveness from Deidara.

Deidara shifted one of his feet back, wondering if this was just an act or not, he never turned his gaze away from the 6 ft. villager's teary eyes. Seeing that Deidara still didn't trust him, the villager stuck his remaining hand into one of his pockets and then offered something in his open hand once he found it. Deidara took a quick glance at the villager's hand, he was holding the Youkai ring! The 6 ft. villager was raising his hand up and a bit back to Deidara, telling him to take it. Deidara cautiously reached his hand to the ring and closed it into a fist when he felt the ring in his palm. The villager then turned away from him and walked out of the shack, still a bit depressed thinking he wasn't forgiven.

Deidara quickly walked up to the 6 ft. villager's back and spoke, "Thanks, hmm." Deidara said calmly. The villager looked over at Deidara with surprise but then exited the shack and was out of sight. Deidara couldn't be anymore happier, finally...FINALLY they found this god damn ring and they could get the hell out of this crazy town! Oh wait... there was the option of looking for Aiko... damn. Deidara walked out of the stinky shack and looked around to find himself near the village, 'Should I look for her? I could easily leave her and tell Leader that she died, heh' Deidara thought with a smirk on his lips.

He walked cautiously behind houses of the village, praying to god that there wasn't any villager around and about. He suddenly felt a poke of guilt in his mind at the thought of abandoning Aiko here. 'I might just get a worse partner as her.... GAH! Might as well look for the b!tch' Deidara thought in irritation and quickly used a location jutsu. He didn't even have to bother with the jutsu, he soon heard a villager cry out in their weird language and hear Aiko's swearing scream to his ears. "Idiot... hmm." he groaned after face-palming and run to where the commotion was taking place.

**With Aiko...**

Aiko quickly blocked a butcher knife being strike down onto her with a kunai. A village girl let out a scream notifying the rest of the villagers that an intruder was among them. "Just HAD to scream didn't you b!tch!!!" Aiko yelled as she slashed the girl across the chest and kicked her in the face sending the villager back. She could see more villagers come after her so she made a break for it, not wanting to deal with the psychos. ''AHH!!'' Aiko screamed when she bumped into someone feeling them grip onto her wrists. "LET GO OF ME!" she screamed, throwing the person who was grasping onto her wrist over her body sending them flat to the ground. "OWW!!!" a familiar voice shouted when their body hit the ground. "Oh." Aiko said with big eyes seeing Deidara on the ground she had swung and not one of the villagers.

"Ahh...sorry about that Deidara..." she said with a sweatdrop, "You IDIOT! I should have reconsidered leaving you here, hmm!!!" Deidara yelled as he quickly got onto his feet. "Sorry but the psycho villagers were chasing me!" Aiko yelled back with her anger starting to rise. Deidara looked to the crowd of villagers with their own personal sharp weapons at hand. "C'mon!" Deidara said while grabbing Aiko's wrist and running from the crowd of villagers, out of the village. "Hey wait! We still need to find the Youkai ring!" Aiko shouted to Deidara, not letting go of her wrist. "I already got it! Let's just get the hell out of here, hmm!!!" Deidara yelled over his shoulder.

Aiko didn't want to ask how the hell he got his hands on the ring at this time and place, she looked over her shoulder to see the villagers still chasing them. She turned her head back to see Deidara throw a clay bird infront of him and poof it into a large bird hovering next to them now. Deidara quickly jumped onto it with Aiko following and the bird quickly took flight. "THANK the Lord..." Deidara said, letting out a huge sigh. Aiko withdrew her wrist, sliding the holster down and rubbing her red skin. 'It's finally over...' she thought.

A sudden blow was sent to the bird causing both of the Akatsukis to jolt in surprise. "EEK!!!" Aiko screamed as she lost balance on the bird and fell off. "Dammit!" Deidara yelled and clasped onto Aiko's forearm just in time. "Just hold on idiot!" he yelled to a frightened Aiko, she looked to what strike the bird to see a spear that dug deeply into the bird's stomach with a chain attached to the end of the spear with the villagers at the other end of the chain. They surely weren't letting the Akatsukis leave peacefully. Aiko quickly made a kunai come to her palm from her holster and tore a letter bomb from the same holster with her mouth (_she can't use her other hand remember?_). She tightly wrapped the letter bomb around the kunai and raised it to Deidara "Give it a spark!" she shouted.

Deidara made a flame appear after doing a hand sign with his free hand and made the flame come in contact with the paper. Aiko hurled it to the chain causing it to explode and have the destroyed part of the chain break into two, leaving the villagers ticked as hell.

Deidara used both hands to pull Aiko back onto the birds back and let out another sigh, "Geez you loose your balance so easily, hmm! Try not to be such a fricken clutz next time!" Deidara yelled at Aiko. She replied with her tongue sticking out of her mouth but then looked back down to the villagers. They were throwing their weapons up at the bird hoping any of them would strike the clay art, but the bird was far from throwing distance. Aiko saw Deidara fall flat on his back, looking exhausted "All this _-beep-_ing trouble for this tiny ring hmm..." he said as he took the ring out of his pant pocket and looked at it with drowsiness.

Aiko let a small smile spread on her lips then a slight blush appear on her cheeks, remembering Deidara clasping onto her arm saving her from a high fall. 'He actually saved me... then again he did save me a couple times but that time seemed a bit different' Aiko thought, not taking her eyes off of Deidara. He looked at her, still lying on the ground "What you staring at, hmm?" he asked in irritation. "Nothing..." Aiko mumbled and looked at the passing treetops of a dead forest near the village that they were leaving forever.

* * *

End of arc 1! End of arc 1! Yaay! :D ...it seemed like an arc to me ok

Anway, thank you so much for your patience guys! I owes you muchos!

The fanfic is not done yet, more soon to be coming! Bai bai!!

**Please review or message.**


	17. Chapter 17

LTU: Hello my readers! Thank you for your patience, as a reward I give thee another chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto un.

A/N / Warning: Terrible grammar and spelling so BEWARE!!!

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

_  
_**No. 17**

**At a hotel...**

Aiko flopped down onto the bed that was on the opposite side of the room where Deidara's bed was. He wasn't in the room anymore, it made Aiko curious to where he went to. Aikostared at the ceiling in complete boredom, it was mission after mission... at least Leader was nice enough to give them a night off. 'Might as well savor it while it lasts...' Aikothought and rolled to her side and traced the wrinkles on the blanket she was lying on.

**Before...**

Aiko had fallen asleep on Deidara'sbird when they reached headquarters, she was awaken by Deidara pulling at her hair and yanking her off his clay bird. The two Akatsukis entered the hideout, being greeted by a holographic Leader. "Your mission took longer than expected..." Leader said to the exhausted Akatsukis. "You have no -_beep_-ingidea what sh!t we had to go through getting this Youkai ring...!" Deidara said with a weird smirk on his face, looking like he was going to attack Leader if he was goingto say anything else rude. "I'd prefer not to know... where's the ring?" Leader responded, Deidara dug into his cloak and tossed the ring at the holographic Leader. To Aiko's surprise the Youkai ring didn't go through him, instead it stayed in his palm when he caught the ring.

Leader examined it for a bit before setting it on the ground, he then did some hand signs and slammed his palm onto the ground. Behind him the Sealing Statue arose and the seal was released, over it's mouth. Leader frizzed away and reappeared on the right thumb of the Sealing Statue, he made the sign of the Tiger, "Assemble." he announced. Aiko saw different holographs of people appear on all the fingers of the sealingstatue. Deidara was about to jump until Aiko spoke to him "What's goingon here?" she asked looking at all the people on the fingertips of the statue. "Just get on the left pinkie of the SealingStatue." Deidara replied and jumped to the right index finger on the hand of the statue.

Aikobit her lip and immediately did as she was told, she saw some people glance at her for a sec but then returned to their own gazes into nothing. "Uhh..." she said looking around, she turned her head to the holograph figure to her right. "Excuse me?" she asked the figure, it looked at her turning it's head a bit in her direction. "What's goingto happen?" she asked, looking into the small circular eyes of the holograph figure she was talking to. "Ahh, you must be the new girl. First time sealing a beast I take it?" the holographic figure replied, by the tone of it's voice it was obviously a guy. She nodded in response "As I said before, we're going to seal a beast in the statue. Just make the Tiger seal and concentrate your chakra in the connection between the beast and the statue. Don't loose focus or the jutsu will be ruined, it takes two to three days to complete the sealing jutsu." the holograph explained to her (_Kisame, yes that's Kisame, is one of the nicest Akatsuki members in my point of view ok? I think he'd be nice enough to explain what Aiko should do_).

Aikonodded in understandment and quickly did the Tiger seal, which everyone else had already done. "This is going to take three days, so be prepared to seal the beast off with patience." Aiko heard Leader announce to everyone. "Three -_beep_-ing days!? It's raining where we are!!!" Aiko heard another voice call out from the same hand she was on, she turned her head to see the holographic person on the left index finger throw the tantrum. Aiko reconized the voice... it was... that one Akatsuki who faced Nyoko! The one who called himself Hidan. "Shut up Hidan, let's just get this over with..." the holographic figure who was on the finger next to Hidan said, his voice was deep and scratchy. "-_beep_- off Kakuzu!" Hidanshouted back. "Enough." Leader demanded causing Hidanto quicklyshut his mouth.

Closingher eyes and concentrating her chakra on the ring and the statue, Aiko was silent as all the other Akatsukis around her. Suddenly a large amount of chakra came to Aiko's senses, she quickly looked to where it was coming from to see ten blue dragons, completely made out of chakra, come out of the sealing statue's mouth as they slithered to the ring that was on the ground right in front the statue. Aiko saw the dragon chakra engulf the ring in a humongous sphere and slowly started to swallow in a neon green chakra that was coming from the ring.

'Must be the tailed beast...' Aikothought before closing her eyes and continued concentrated on the connection between the ring and the statue.

Finally after three full days, the ring was completely empty and the Sealing Statue had fully swallowed the tailed beast with one of its nine eyes filled with a pupal. "It's done..." Leader announced as he dropped his hands to his sides as all the other Akatsukis did. "Dismissed." was Leader's final remark before he frizzed away followed by the other Akatsukis. Aikoand Deidara jumped off the Sealing Statue's fingertips, feelingthe statue sink into the ground of headquarters where it belonged. "Deidara, Aiko." the two Akatsukis heard Leader say to them behind their backs.

Aikolooked over her shoulder as Deidara completely turned around, Leader was facing them, still in holographic form. "I have another mission for the both of you" he said not even blinking his ringfilled eyes. "Leader..." Deidara began,bitinghis thumb while his other hand was on his hip, looking like he was refraininghimself from exploding out of anger. "Mind my language but DO YOU HAVE ANY -_beep_-ING IDEA HOW _beep_-ing EXHAUSTED WE ARE FROM THE FRIGGENPREVIOUS MISSION!?" Deidara was near to screamingat Leader causing Aiko to flinch. Aikowouldn't dare yell a thing like that to Leader (_lesson learned in previous chapters_) but Deidara took the words right out of Aiko'smouth if she were to say something to Leader.

In a blink, Deidara was sent to the surface of the boulder that was blocking the hideout's entrance and exit with a harsh thud and possibly feelingsomething crack. Aikolooked in horror to Deidara then Leader who didn't even raise a finger or did any movement to cause Deidara to be sent to the boulder. Aiko gulped at the glance Leader gave her, seeing she was terrified of him just by showing what happens to an Akatsuki who raises his or her voice at him, again.

"You are to bring a gedokuzai and a doku from the Mist Village." Leader began, actinglike Deidara didn't shout at him at all before, "You'll find someone assisting you there so it shouldn't take as long as your previous mission took. The gedokuzai is something the person assisting you should already have the doku you might have to search for. That's all the information I have for you, dismissed." Leader explained before frizzing away.

Aikoquickly ran to Deidara who was having a bit of difficulty to stand back up, one of his palms pressed against the boulder above his head as he tried to use it as some-what support to rise his aching body up. "You ok?" Aiko asked, kneelingdown to the hurt Deidara puttingher hands on his shoulder and arm, Deidara slapped her hands away on the arm she touched. "I'm fine b!tch just leave me be, hmm." Deidara spat at her givingher a very cold glare while gritting his teeth with a blood trail from the corner of his mouth down to his chin.

Aikoslightly shivered at the glare Deidaragave her and just stood up and gave him his space as he forcibly raised himself up. "That son of a... arghlet's get outta here." Deidara said, refrained himself from swearing his head off. Aiko followed him silently, after jumping from the river that was just outside headquarters and landing on solid ground, Aiko felt a stab of pain on her rib cage. She immediately fell to her knees and grasped her side where the pain erupted, she bit her lip so she wouldn't make any painful sounds. She realized that the cause of the pain was still that hole in her side, must'vegot deeply infected or something like that.

She forced herself to her feet and quickened her pace to catchup to Deidara, walking at a fast walking speed. "Aren't we going to go by flight?" Aikoasked, still clutchingher wound, right behind Deidara now. "Nah, I don't have enough chakra to make a flight-sized bird, hmm." Deidara mumbled, in a slight annoyed tone, Aiko nodded in response even though he didn't see her do so. "ARGH!" Aikogritted and clawed her side wound with both hands and fell to her knees again, the pain just kept throbbing. Deidara quickly turned to her "What is it, hmm!?" he crouched down next to her. Aiko shookher head, the last thingshe wanted was sympathy or a swear off from Deidara.

"Let me see the wound... Goddammit, move your hand, hmm!" Deidara shouted at her, noticing her hand clawingher side. Deidara took a good long look at Aiko'swound before lookingstraight into her eyes. "When did you get this hole in your side...?" Deidara asked firmly, not breakingeye contact with Aiko. Aikobit her lip and looked to her side without moving her head, "I... I got it when I faced that other Atatsuki member. The one that came up after you, that Hidandude, and the venous fly trap guy attacked us." Deidara had a confused look on his face but after a minute or two later he seemed to understand. "I guess Leader used _that _jutsu..." Deidara said, getting up. Aiko was confused " _That _jutsu?" "It's a jutsu where we summon an ally of Akatsuki to take the place of one of us other Akatsukis, hmm. It's not totally complete due to the fact the ally is suppose to looklike one of us instead of their formal selves." Deidara explained.

'That explains why that person looked bizzare in the eyes...' Aiko thought, tryingto stand up again but came back down to her knees when pain erupted in her side again. Deidara sighed and grabbed one of Aiko'sarms, she looked up at him "Deidara?"

"WHAT THE -_beep_- ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" Aikoscreamed when Deidara swung her body over one of his shoulders, then started jumping from tree branch to tree branch to their destination. "You can barely walk with that hole in your side, hmm. We'll get to our destination faster this way." Deidara merely replied. Well sure, it would get to their destination faster but pressure was being put on hole wound causing pain to become active in her side. She hung her head low and tightly clenched the back of Deidara's cloak, hoping they would see a medic before they actually get to the Mist Village.

"Hmm...well it's not badlyinfected, if it came in contact with anything else other than your shirt, it would've been life-threatening." a medic nin said to Aiko, examiningher would and dabbingit with rubbing alcohol, making Aiko grind her teeth together so hard that it felt that they were going to break any second. "C-Can you heal it...?" Aiko asked weakly, refraining herself from screaming at the burning sensation from the alcohol. "Oh yes, I can...but I would need your hair as a medium for sealing up the hole..." the medic said a bit nervously. "Oh sure." Aikosaid, grabbing her long braid and slicing off the end of the ponytail with a kunai. The medic nodded and grabbed the lock of hair, Aikothen remembered Deidara was probably growing more and more impatient in the waiting room, due to the fact Aiko_ had _to see a medic or the hole wound get deathly infected, as the nurse said.

"Umm, do you know how long this will take?" Aikoasked the medic before she could do anything else. "It'll take some time, are you and your girlfriend (_girl-as-friend, medic's not calling Aiko a lesbo or anything like that.)_in a rush to anywhere?" the medic asked, Aiko tried so hard not to laugh. "Erm, 'she's' actually a he, but yeah we're heading to the Mist Village and we want to get there as soon as possible." Aiko replied back. "I see, well I can make take up 2-3 hours instead of 5 if that helps..." the medic said, putting her hand on her own chin in thought."Oh yes, that would help alot." Aikosaid smiling. The medic nodded in response and made Aiko lay down on her back on the operating table she was previously sitting on. The medic implanted a drug in Aiko to make her unconscious, knowing the operation would be better if she wasn't awake. Aiko started to feel dizzy then everything went black.

2-3 hours later Aiko was able to regain consciousness and see that the hole in her side was gone, she paid and thanked the medic before leaving the room. There she saw Deidara sleeping in a chair in the waiting room. 'Whoa it's already night out... must've lost track of time.' Aiko thought while looking out of a near by window, seeingthat night had fallen. She went to Deidara, shook him awake, and they both left the hospital. Deidara did a long yawn, "Geez... what the hell took you so long, hmm?" he asked while scratching the back of his neck. "Hey it was either that or five hours, so don't complain." Aiko replied whackinghis arm lightly. Deidara did a heavy sigh, "Let's stay in a hotel, hmm." Deidara responded, looking over his shoulder at Aiko behind him. Aiko nodded in response.

After checking in at a nearby hotel, Aiko quickly called for a shower first before Deidara. She snickered evilly hearing Deidara swear and chuck something at the bathroom door after she (_literally_) lunged herself into the bathroom and locked the door. Heaven merely stroked Aiko when she felt the warm water hit her dirty skin, Aiko sighed, hangingher head down lettingthe water stream through her hair. She grabbed a small liquid soap bottle, sitting on the edge of the bathtub/shower, cursing to the fact there was hardly any in the bottle to even wash her face. 'How long has it been?' Aikothought to herself while scrubbing her face like there was no tomorrow. 'Days?... It feels like it's been weeks, months!' Aiko now scrubbed deeply in her messy hair.

She turned off the water and quickly dried herself, wishing she had another pair of clothes so she didn't have to wear her smelly,dirty clothes. After going through a rat's nest hell, Aiko finished putting her hair in its usual bun and brain hairstyle, she exited the bathroom.

**Back to the present (Dei's POV)...**

'Since when the hell does a hotel lack vendingmachines...!?' Deidara grumbled to himself as he heard his stomach grumble in hunger, demanding food to be given to it (_Dining hall was closed_). Deidara slightly clawed his stomach, wishing it would shut up, and entered the room him and Aiko were sleeping in for the night. He flinched at first glance, seeinga red head lying down on the bed opposite from where his bed was across the room. 'Danna...?'.

Deidara walked silently and slowly towards the red head, mentally kicking himself noticing it was just Aiko. 'How the hell could I have mistaken her for him?' Deidara thought, banging his head against the wall nearby Aiko'sbed. He rested his now throbbing forehead against the wall, his headband ought to be dented now. The artist looked to his side to see the sleepingidiot snooze away, 'It's probably just the hair...'. Deidara threw off his cloak and sat on his bed, heavily sighing. He raised his hands to the hair tie of his high ponytail and let his hair fall free after twistingthe tie off. 'It hasn't even been a week? God dammit...' Deidara thought while burying his face in his hands.

He leaned himself backwards until his back hit the soft covers of his bed, he slowly slid his hands off his face while staringat the plain ceiling above him. He remembered his partner always calling his artwork dirt compared to his puppet arts, calling Deidara 'brat' every now and then, chucklingwhen he saw Deidara goof up on something, helping the bomber heal from his injuries, killing the enemies that were attackingDeidara from behind while he was fightingin a mission. Deidara rubbed his eyes seeing his vision get slightly blurry due to the liquid substance forming in his eyes. "I miss you Danna..." was Deidara's final words before he shifted his whole body onto the bed and curled himself into a tight ball, entering a deep sleep.

* * *

Yahhhhhhhhhh sosorry for the very very long wait, school really does kill yah. X . X

Reason for the long update was because of blasted school and I'm trying to update 2-3 chapters for my stories so the wait isn't just for 1 chapter. But by doing that, it leads to longer waits in updates. Sorry!!! ):

And also sorry if the ending of this chapter has angered you in anyway due to the slight yaoi being told. I've decided I'm goingto make Deidara be bisexual 'cause I think it could add some good twists and/or drama in the story (and due to the fact I'm a SasoDei/DeiSaso fangirl e.e). But I assure you, there will be no hardcore SasoDei/DeiSaso being told through Deidara's memories or chapters throughout the story, sorry hardcore yaoi fans.

And thank you so much guys for the reviews, they keep me motivative and many of them have made my day :)

I shall try my hardest not to let yo guys down!

And Plz review or pm me if my writing skills are getting worse or I'm making the characters act out of character.

So yup! Stick around for more chapters to come!

**Please review or message.**


	18. Chapter 18

LTU: Oh my f-cking God guys I am SO sorry for the delay. I'm here! I'm not dead!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all it's characters inside out, not me.

A/N / WARNING: Terrible grammar and spelling! And I have slightly improved my writing skills due to this delay... I'm sorry!

**Our Time of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 18**

**At the hotel...**

Aiko was the first to wake up, have the sun's morning rays blind her eyes when peaking through the blinds of the bedroom's window. The redhead groaned and stretched before walking to the bathroom of their hotel room. She washed her face with ice-cold water, hoping it would wake her up more, she then examined herself in the smudged mirror.

'I'm getting circles under the eyes...' Aiko thought with disappointment, as she traced the dark colored smudges under her eyes. She didn't remember them being that noticeable when she was in the Waterfall village. Then again, she doesn't remember looking this stressed ever since she joined the Akatsuki. Aiko physically slapped herself, 'Get yourself together girl. What's done is done. I work for this fricken bad guy joint now, I just need to do my job so I won't have to go through the crap I went through before.' Aiko said to herself, glaring at her reflection.

Aiko exited the bathroom, releasing one last yawn before grabbing whatever was in the mini refrigerator in their hotel room. "Oi, Deidara! Wake up, we have to get going," Aiko yelled to the blond, still tightly curled in his blankets with his girly hair sprawled everywhere on his pillow. Aiko took a chug of water from a water bottle she found in their mini refrigerator, she gulped it down before shaking Deidara's shoulder. "Hey! C'mon, wake up!"

Aiko's shaking caused Deidara to roll onto his back rather than being on his side, Aiko guessed she was slowly waking his up since she saw one of his arms twitch above the covers. "Huh?" Aiko asked in confusion as that arm slowly glided up on Aiko's arm she was using for shaking the blonde.

"HOLY SHEEP DIP!" Aiko hollered as she was brought down unexpectedly when the arm grabbed a hold of Aiko's own shoulder. Her face was smashed against Deidara's chest, still covered by his blankets but Aiko could still smell the artist's distinctive smell, it wasn't all that pleasant. "Deidara you fool! What are you doing!?" Aiko yelled, cheeks red from anger rising in her face as she felt both arms now wrap around Aiko. She gulped as Deidara's chin laid on top of Aiko's head, the redhead waited for the blond to say "gotcha" or something that stupid to make her blow a fuse but instead the artist said, "Danna... Danna you're here."

Aiko didn't say anything, she hardly even breathe. Not because of speechless of being this close to some so-called "attractive" man (_her opinion anyway_), but to the fact Deidara was mistaking her for someone she did not know. Deidara was speaking so gently, so loving in his words and Aiko knew for sure they weren't entirely directed to her. Deidara started to stroke Aiko's hair but his hand stopped when he touched her bun and the start of the braid following it. Aiko could even hear Deidara's breath be cut, his heart beat skipped maybe a beat or two. The artist opened his eyes.

"OW!" Aiko screamed, having her back hit the wall across Deidara's bed. She tried to rub the throbbing away but it wasn't working. "You b!tch! What were you doing!?" Deidara hollered at Aiko, panting with his knuckles white while they were being clenched. "**I **wasn't doing anything! You just acted on your own! Being all lovey dovey 'n crap! Who the hell is ' Danna ' anyway!?" Aiko hollered back. Deidara didn't reply, he got off his bed and grabbed his cloak resting on a nearby chair. He quickly pulled it on and buttoned it up. "We're leaving, let's go."

Deidara didn't even wait to hear Aiko's complaint, the slam of their hotel room cut Aiko off. Now she was just pissed as hell, her partner gets angry at her all because of a stupid act HE played on HER! Aiko chugged down the remains of her water bottle and threw the empty container across the room, she ripped her cloak from the hanger in the hotel room closet and followed Deidara out of the room with the door slamming behind her.

"Get on, NOW."

Deidara ordered Aiko after having a fair-sized bird be poofed to a bigger size for flying on. As you probably have read before, Aiko hates heights and all and this whole flying thing on a clay bird still hasn't got on her ' got used to it ' list. But Aiko, seizing all of the pride and courage she could manage, obediently followed Deidara's orders and hopped onto the bird. Deidara followed suit and soon enough they were sailing through the air, high above ground, just how Aiko liked it. Hours have passed in silence and it was killing Aiko, she hated dead silence and the wind blowing through her ears wasn't helping one bit.

Aiko dared to glance down below them, she noticed some of the Mist village's land marks were approaching so they were obviously getting close. "Deidara?" the redhead murmured, unsure if Deidara heard her or not. The blonde didn't answer or looked behind him, "Deidara?" she asked in a louder tone, annoyance slightly rising. Still nothing, "DEIDAR-" "WHAT!?" Deidara yelled, looking over his shoulder at Aiko. That cold, hateful gaze in his pupals looked as they did this morning but Aiko just glared back with her own angry gaze. "What's your problem!? You're acting like a b!tch PMSing ever since this morning! Why can't you just tell me what's wrong with you!? What's so flippin' special about this Danna-" Aiko was cut off from her sentence as Deidara grabbed her neckband of her Akatsuki cloak, forcing the girl to stand up with him.

Aiko stared at Deidara with wide eyes, her legs feeling like jello as the clay bird still flew over sightings that appeared to be near the Mist village. A kunai was raised to Aiko's face in Deidara's other hand, his expression unchanged from when he yelled at her. "I'll tell you what's my problem, you're my problem. My life has been pretty f-cked up ever since Leader set his ringy little eyes on you. Who the hell needs a fricken weaponist? They're useless, and to top it off I'm stuck with that useless person," Deidara spat at Aiko, his words cold as they could be. Aiko darted her eyes to the kunai then at Deidara, unsure of his actions.

"And you wanna know what else that doesn't make my day? This useless person I'm stuck with replaced a great partner I once had. Take away the gold and replace it with dirt, so now don't you DARE speak of Danna ever again," Deidara's grip on Aiko's neckband slightly loosened but not enough for her to wretch herself free. "But you could at least tell me WHO Danna is! Why don't you jus-" "You wouldn't understand!" Deidara yelled, his grip on Aiko's neckband tightening again. "Who are you to talk anything about. You're just the sad lil weaponist who abandoned her village and friends, you left behind everything for good and do nothing but mope about it everyday. Well get used to it sweetheart, parting from your hometown and friends is _nothing _compared to parting with someone whose dead forever!" Deidara's word smacked Aiko with every breathe he hollered in them. With a kick on the chest, Aiko felt the wind rush under her at extreme speed. But watching Deidara soar far from her was like seeing everything take a eighty percent deduction in speed.

This was the thing that makes Aiko so afraid of heights, falling. So why isn't she screaming at the top of her lungs? Well, everything she was passing seemed to be going in slow motion still, but it wasn't the fall that was making her throat immobilized it was the words that Deidara yelled at her before her fall.

He lost someone precious to him? He knew a pain he thought no one else felt?

Well, that's a lie.

She knew a pain probably quite similar to that.

The village, the snake eyes, her adoptive dying father, those things still haunt her making the pain unmovable. What did he know? He just lost someone, she was sure as hell he wasn't there watching them suffer and unable to do anything about it.

Moping? Yeah, Aiko probably was being all mopey on leaving her village but Deidara didn't have to stab the knife and twist the wound making the pain hurt more. Her heart wasn't beating naturally to her ears, it went into a uneven pattern. Was time increasing its deduction speed? Probably since the wind howled louder in her ears, and her cloak sleeves were waving frantically in the wind. Aiko crashed through some tree branches and twigs making tiny scrapes on her hands and cheeks. She made an inaudible scream when her back hit something incredibly hard, not knowing if it was rocks, a tree branch, or the ground itself.

* * *

Sorry for the chap being short, thought it was best to end it here :\

Stick around for more!

**Please review or message.**


	19. Chapter 19

LTU: I'm a late updater whore :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto at all.

A/N / Warning: Terrible grammar and spelling and punctuation and ect.

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 19**

**Where we last left off...**

Arriving at the mist village was no problem, for Deidara at least. The blonde's anger had subsided after kicking his partner off his clay bird. She deserved it, had it coming to her, he shouldn't feel the tiniest prick of remorse. Deidara landed his bird a little far from the village's gates, the bird disappeared in a poof as Deidara raised a tiger hand sign, leaving him all alone. Deidara glanced here and there for any Mist shinobi, making sure to deal with them before any of them contacted others of his presence. None were in sight, Deidara exhaled in relief.

Sadly, he was caught off guard when he sensed a presence behind him. The blond quickly turned to the unexpected human with a kunai in hand, but as he turned, the surpriser's kunai was pressed against Deidara's neck in no time. Deidara remained still, waiting for a slice or questions the surpriser might ask.

"You're from that S-rank criminal organization, no?"

Deidara sighed, didn't the black colored cloak with red clouds scattered across it scream "Hello, I'm from the Akatsuki"?

"Yeah," Deidara replied, tilting his head a little to the side, trying to get a better picture of the surpriser. The kunai left Deidara's throat and the surpriser stepped a few feet back from Deidara. Deidara turned completely to the surpriser to see a man in his later 30s, his dirty blond hair growing some grey strands as his forehead wrinkles ceased when examining Deidara. "My name is Tansho, I was notified by Pein-sama that two of his workers would come here."

Deidara nodded, he could easily predict Tansho would ask where the other ' worker' was. "Where is the other wor-" "She will come by eventually, I'd prefer if we would start on the mission without her," Deidara said, cutting the man off in his sentence. Tansho nodded and titled his head to the gates of the village, "This way."

**With Aiko...**

Everything hurts, oh God.

Ok... right step forward, left step-OUCH!

Aiko bit her lip as she flinched at the pain in her left calf, she grasped onto her injury while leaning on a nearby tree. After that lovely fall Deidara gave her, Aiko was in no shape to go on with this mission. She wasn't a medic nin, she couldn't remember the right hand signs to perform a medical jutsu. Even if she did, she'd probably waste her chakra due to the lack of intelligence to healing injuries by jutsu. Aiko withdrew her hands around her calf and returned one hand to grip on her right shoulder that ached badly.

Licking the remains of trickled blood at the side of her mouth, Aiko regained her balance and tried to continue walking to the Mist village. A cry of pain was released from Aiko's mouth as she screwed her eyes shut and collapsed to her knees while doubling over. She dry heaved for a couple minutes before up chucking whatever was in her stomach. Spitting the burning stomach acid from her mouth, Aiko felt like taking a long nap right here in the forest. It was so calm, peaceful, Deidara could do this mission on his own, couldn't he?

Aiko hacked up any remains of the burning liquid in her throat before forcing her legs to stand up straight. 'No, I can't just stop right here. If Leader catches me loafing off a mission...' Aiko's shiver completed her sentence as she remembered the punishments she received from Leader. 'Just keep walking...' Aiko repeated in her mind, ignoring the strikes of pain in her legs or the random shocks from her right shoulder.

Feeling pathetic, Aiko leaned on another tree she came across from the short distance she made. Breathing heavily wasn't helping her condition, but breathing normally was so hard to do at the moment. 'If only Nyoko was here...' Aiko thought with a weak laugh, she rested her head against the tough bark of the tree. She closed her eyes, remembering the goofiness of Nyoko himself. The calm, collectivized of Ginjiro. The perverted yet caring sensei of theirs. Her loving yet dying adoptive father.

Father...

Aiko choked back weakling tears, she glared at the branches of the tree above her, covering most of the sky's view from where she was standing. 'Nyoko, Ginjiro, Sensei, Father... as mean and horrible as this may sound; you guys have no idea how good you have it.'

Suddenly, a emotion started to swirl inside of Aiko, she was confused but this emotion started to blossom itself until it was full in bloom.

**End it all.**

Aiko blinked, that was her own voice?

**Life is too difficult to live through.**

No, something spoke in her mind. It echoed throughout her body.

**Why not end it?**

End it... end what?

**It's so simple, so easy. Why not end it? You'll be so happy in the end.**

That sounds convincing, huh?

The emotion inside her now flowed through her body like water in a stream. An energy was suddenly given to her, making her able to stand up and walk a little better than before. Aiko was surprised, but strangely happy. This energy, this strength shall be given to her as long as she did the emotion's bidding; ending it all.

**With Deidara and Tansho...**

The blonde was getting slightly annoyed to all the obstacles Tansho and him had to go through. Maybe if Tansho just gave him a coat or a change of clothes to wear, they wouldn't have to hide from every villager's eye. Of course, Deidara could just perform a transformation jutsu, but he felt that he shouldn't waste his chakra yet. "This way," Tansho directed, after following close behind the dirty blonde man into a narrow alleyway into an old looking apartment.

Deidara followed Tansho up a couple flight of stairs until Tansho rummaged through his coat and retrieved a key. Tansho unlocked one of the apartment rooms and led Deidara inside. Closing the door behind him, Deidara examined the room as Tansho searched for something else in need.

This didn't look like a cozy family of four or under apartment, a broken TV sat in one of the corners of the room with an out-of-date couch chair. The hardwood floor beneath them needed some cleaning and cracked glass was in front of a dish storage where china plates and other silverware would be. Deidara looked at Tansho, who cursed when dropping a bowl on the kitchen counter still in search for something. The bowl released a shattering sound throughout the shabby apartment. If anyone was living in here (_in which Deidara guessed/hoped no one did_) they would probably hear the shatter from any of the floors in the silent apartments.

"Found it!" Tansho shouted in glee, gripping onto a small silver key he found in one of the upper cabinets of the kitchen. Deidara followed the man again, finding himself in one of the rooms where nothing was inside. Well, something was, a small box on the windowsill sat lifelessly covered with a thin sheet of dust. Tansho quickly walked to the small box and unlocked it, reaching into the box and pulling out... an eyeball?

Deidara grimaced, why in the heck would an eyeball be put in a box? Was it still even... fresh? Tansho carried the eyeball toward one of the walls of the room, he knocked on some parts of it until he heard a different sound when his knuckles hit the wallpaper. Tanshou opened a small section of the wall where an eye decoder was built in. An eye decoder... Deidara should remind himself to get one of those things just in case someone went rummaging through his room.

Tansho lifted the eyeball up to the decoder where a tiny light shot onto its pupal, the decoder emitted a soft beep before the entire wallpaper of the wall transformed into a plain wall with a latched door upon it. Deidara "huh"ed, the wallpaper was just an illusionary jutsu, he guessed a normal release on it wouldn't make it show it's true features. "Stay out here," Tansho instructed, unlatching the latch on the door, opening it to a not-so-big room. Deidara followed orders, Tansho went to the far wall where he was standing.

The dirty blonde man entered a number code on the safe until it snapped open, causing Tansho to quickly reach in. After grabbing whatever was inside the safe, Tansho closed the compartment and quickly exited the room with Deidara right behind him. The wall transformed back into the ruined wallpaper that it once was.

"Here," Tansho said, grabbing Deidara's hand and placing a tiny yet cold cylinder thing in his palm. Deidara examined the thing in his hand to see, indeed, a tiny cylinder container with slushy grey liquid inside it. "That is the gedokuzai, you're lucky I was able to snag one around here. I bet that's one of the few the Mist village has," Tansho explained, pointing at the gedokuzai then at Deidara. The blond blinked, all that crap just to get this small of an item? Oh, how cruel the world can be.

"Couldn't you have kept it somewhere else without as much obstacles?" Deidara asked in annoyance, stuffing the gedokuzai into one of the pockets inside his Akatsuki cloak. Tansho shook his head, "Couldn't if it were to be in a simple place, anybody could've found it and cracked the code no matter how complicated it would be."

Deidara sighed, at least he has the blasted thing now. "So, where is the doku?" Deidara asked, wishing to get this mission done and over with. Tansho raised a finger.

"That... is going to be the hard part of your mission. The thing is, I _do _know where it is, but I do not have it in my grasp..." Tansho explained, it took every once of Deidara's willpower to not attack the man and plunge a kunai in the 30 year old skull of his. "Then, where is it?" Deidara asked in an angered tone, clutching his fists tightly. "It's somewhere in the meeting room of the Kage's building. It's highly concealed but I can possibly crack any obstacles or safes open that hold the doku," Tansho explained.

The meeting room in the Kage building, of course. What did Deidara expect?

**With Aiko...**

The ex-waterfall nin finally reached the gates of the Mist village. As expected, some fog covered the ground making it slightly difficult to see. 'Maybe some villagers won't recognize my coat for the Akatsukis...' Aiko thought to herself. She pondered on whether to enter the Mist village another way or just walk into the front gates, her thinking was cut off when she heard running feet. Aiko quickly hid herself behind one of the walls of the front gate, she peeked her head to the open side of it ever so slightly to see what was going on.

Three Mist nins confronted one another with heavy pants and exhausted limbs. "I just received word from the East watchtower, they saw some suspicious men head into the Kage's building...!" one of the nins said, still panting big chunks of air. "Did the others take action yet?" One of the other nins asked. "No, they were planning to ambush them in one of the main halls, to see what their intentions are," The first nin explained.

"Well, c'mon then! We can't miss this kind of action!" the third nin yelled before running off to where Aiko presumed was the direction where the Kage building was. "Don't you mean aid the others!?" one of the left behinds yelled before following the already-taken-off nin. The other one followed suit.

Aiko stepped out of her hiding spot now, two suspicious men? 'Probably one of them is Deidara...' Aiko thought with a glare. Aiko walked a couple steps into the Mist village until the same voice from before spoke to her.

**Why waste time helping the one who pained your life?**

Aiko stared into nothing at the moment, the voice had a good point. But then again, she should help her partner ou-

**What happened to the deal we had? The escape into paradise?**

Oh yeah... that. "Paradise" wasn't a word Aiko remembered the voice speaking but maybe that was what waited for her if she did the voice's deed. The energy and strength returned to her now, her feet moved in a fast walking pace to wherever the voice told her to go.

**Go to the far side of the Mist village, there you will find an old playground and a couple stores. Go to the store on the right and then head downstairs to one of the village's banned apothecaries.**

**With Deidara and Tansho...**

"Are you sure about this Tansho?" Deidara asked in concern, following the man in front of him who looked all three ways when coming to a three way hallway. "I'm positive, boy. I've been here many times, enough times to know the layout of this building like the back of my hand," Tansho said in a tone of pride. Deidara just rolled his eyes. Tansho slowed his pace when they came to another fork in the hallway. "Over here," Tansho whispered as they headed down the hallway on the right. Deidara continued to glance around them and behind them, having a wave of paranoid wash over him at time to time.

"I have a question for you boy," Tansho spoke, cracking a couple doors open on the hallway they were wandering before closing it in disapproval. 'Must've forgotten where the meeting room was...' Deidara thought in bitterness, "Yeah?" the blond asked.

"I'm not such a good acquaintance with Leader-sama, so I've been meaning to ask you; what does the Akatsuki strive for? What is their main goal?" Tansho asked, turning left on a corner of the hallway. Deidara was silent for a few minutes, watching Tansho continue to crack open door then close them. He remembered Leader explaining the whole goal/plan of the Akatsuki when Hidan started throwing a fit during the sealing of the three tails.

_"Humph... you may act all high and mighty... but it appears to me that the Akatsuki's motives merely greed!" Hidan shouted, throwing his arms to his sides in annoyance. "In that regard, you're the same as Kakuzu... and the type that I hate the most!!" the Jashinist shouted. Leader continued to maintain a calm and collected posture, still holding up the hand sign for sealing the tailed beast. "For sure... our immediate goal is money, indeed... but the Akatsuki's ultimate goal lies elsewhere. It's fulfillment requires an inordinate amount of capital..." Leader explained, his tone never rising or declining. Hidan snorted, "I'm the second newest member... so I've never heard anything about anything from you! Just furtive whispering when I'm not around..." Hidan grumbled. "Are you sulking? Heh, it's about time you knew." Leader began, looking a little amused._

_"The Akatsuki's ultimate goal will need to be achieved in steps. There are three steps in all... money being the first." Leader continued, receiving a "meh" from Hidan. "The second step, is to use that money to create the world's first mercenary shinobi army." Hidan cut off Leader's sentence from here, "Hey, but that's just like what the shinobi villages are already doing. Getting paid to carry out missions and all," The Jashinist commented, "You want to become the chief of some small village that doesn't even have a host nation to support it?" Hidan asked, "How absurd..."_

_"Heh, it's quite the opposite, actually..." Leader began once again, "Let me explain it to you in detail."_

_"To a nation that possesses a powerful shinobi village, shinobi business... plays a key role in that nation's profit structure. Shinobi villages earn immense amounts of money by participating in conflicts both within and outside its host nation's borders. In short, they support that nation's economy, not the other way around._

_Conversely, in order for that nation to have steady revenue, war becomes a necessary evil. However, the current era has only seen multiple small conflicts. There are no more great wars like in the past. So nations have trimmed their villages and many shinobi have lost their jobs._

_"Shinobi exist to fight. They put their lives on the line for their nation, and yet this is how they're rewarded? The five great shinobi nations are still fine... both the villages and their host nations are large and are greatly trusted. They receive many commissions from other nations and are very stable. Smaller nations, however, are not so lucky. It takes an immense amount of money to maintain a shinobi village, eve in times of peace. And yet, if one trims a village too much, it will not be able to respond adequately to sudden conflict._

_"That's where the Akatsuki come in!" Leader's voice actually raised in tone, "We do not align ourselves to any nation and prepare the necessary number of shinobi troops for the appropriate time. An organization that will accept money for contracts of war from both small nations and small shinobi villages are alike! At first, we'll take on all sorts of conflicts for little money so we can exclusively corner the war market. Then, we will use the tailed beasts to cause new wars altogether. Eventually we'll be a monopoly controlling all wars...!" Leader's tone nothing like it was before._

_"And once we are in control, we can destroy the system of shinobi villages, even in the great nations... so that everyone has no choice but to use the Akatsuki. Which will finally allow us to attain our true goal..." Leader raised his right hand high after leaving both of his arms hanging at his side. "The third and final step... __**world domination**__."_

Deidara groaned, how was he going to put that in a nutshell?

"Well, if you want a solid and detailed answer, you're better off asking Leader himself. I can't really put it into words right now," Deidara replied in a lie. Tansho shrugged off a sigh until they were at another fork. "I believe... yes! It's this way," Tansho said, heading to his left with Deidara still following.

Deidara forgot to glance around them just in case they were going to get attacked or not, the odds hit them badly here. Before either males knew it, they were surrounded by Mist nin with weapons ready to kill. "State your name and business here trespassers!" one of them asked, his wind shuriken tightly in his grip. Tansho was about to say something until another shinobi cut him him. "That cloak of his... it's one of the Akatsukis!" the ninja exclaimed. Deidara growled in anger, quickly stuffing one of his hands into his clay pouch.

"Take both of them away, now!" the head of the ninjas ordered, causing all of them to advance onto the blonds.

Deidara quickly threw a small clay bird in the air and pulled Tansho down onto the floor, he released a "KATSU" and an explosion erupted above them. Had they been blown to bits if the hallway didn't have such high ceilings. Deidara looked up to see many of the shinobis either injured or dead from the blast. "Let's go!" Deidara yelled, gripping onto Tansho's coat and running down the hallway.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" Tansho exclaimed, pulling back on Deidara's grip. "What is it!?" Deidara couldn't help but yell, he could already hear reinforcements coming after them. "The meeting room is right there," Tansho merely replied, pointing at a door they had already passed. Deidara prayed to any God there was that Tansho as right, he quickly sprinted into the room, throwing Tansho in and quickly closing and locking the door behind them.

Yup, Tansho was right. The room looked like any meeting room Deidara had seen, he just hoped there was only one meeting room and not multiples. "Give me some time to look for the doku..." Tansho said, looking in desks, drawers, anything that could be a hiding place. Deidara felt a strong bang come from the other side of the door, he pressed his back against it and held it closed "Hurry it up damn it!" the blond exclaimed.

Tansho now frantically searched everywhere for the doku, making Deidara even more worried that it wasn't here or that they were in the wrong meeting room. "Ah ha! Here it is!" Tansho yelled, opening a small square shape of the hardwood floor. Underneath that was, Deidara could've guessed, was another safe, the bomber's only hope was that Tansho would crack the lock fast before the Mist shinobi break in. "Just give me a little more time, boy."

'It depends what's your definition of a little more time!' Deidara shouted in his head, still holding the pounding door behind him. Deidara almost jumped out of his skin as half of a kunai made it's way through the door he was holding back, inches from his head. Thirty seconds later, Deidara didn't feel or hear any commotion on the other side of the door. He withdrew his back from it and pressed his ear against the door, listening closely.

Something broke the silence on the other side, it sounded like a fizzing sound, a sound similar to fire burning paper. Like an explosion tag about to explode.... uh oh.

Deidara just made it to Tansho as the door exploded, causing pieces of the door to be sent flying and parts of the room close to the door take a hard impact towards the two blonds.

**With Aiko...**

Inside the store on the right Aiko was, just as the voice told her to do. 'Go downstairs...' Aiko thought to herself, taking the flight of stairs that led downstairs in the drugstore she was in. Aiko soon enough found her to be in the drugstore's basement, poorly lit the room was but it still gave sight to the girl in the huge space. "Hello?" Aiko asked to the slight darkness, nothing replied to her call. 'Maybe the apothecary is out...' the red head thought again, walking over to the shelves behind glass cabinets doors on one of the walls of the basement. Some medicines were strangely colored while others couldn't be defined by color since they were in dark bottles.

**Take the bottle on the third shelf, closest to your left hand.**

Aiko looked up to the third shelf, closest to her left hand...

She stood on her tiptoes to reach the third shelf and it's continents. She stretched out her left hand to the closest bottle next to it, she grabbed a circular bottle before bringing it to her eyes to examine. The bottle was colored in a dark blue tint, causing the liquid inside to appear darker than it would usually be.

**Take a swing, a chug, a large mouthful of that liquid until you have finished it.**

Aiko only held the bottle in her hand, not uncapping it or anything, just stared at it in thought. 'Maybe I should wait and ask the owner how much or what is it...' Aiko thought worryingly in her head. The emotion in her was not pleased, her other hand raised itself up to the cap of the circular bottle and opened the container. As much as she was having second thoughts about this, Aiko didn't interfere. She didn't try to stop her hand from uncapping the bottle, she didn't stop her other hand from raising the bottle to her lips. The mouth of the bottle just touched Aiko's lips as she topped any actions to be taken further.

Would it be ok if she swallowed this? Would this lead her to what the voice calls... "paradise"?

Aiko's fingers clawed the bottle as Aiko closed her eyes.

'Nyoko, Ginjiro, Sensei, Father... forgive me.'

With that, the red head took a full swing of the intoxicating liquid.

* * *

Yeahhh sorry if this chap was a little weird or hard to read.

Just a little note, the "voice" that's talking to Aiko is NOT a evil spirit or tailed beast. It's her suicidal part controlling/talking to her. 8D

I know most of people's depression or suicidal sides might not speak to them or anything, I just wanted to try this kind of suicidalness. More to come! (chapters, not suicidalness XD)

**Please review or message.**


	20. Chapter 20

LTU: Holy shiz, I'm SO SORRY GUYS! You have every right to give me a cyber slap. D:

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not moi.

A/N / Warning: Horrible grammar and spelling so prepare your eyes for some bleeding.

**Our Time Of Dying**

_By: Lies To U_

**No. 20**

**With the guys...**

Deidara coughed as he inhaled a horrible smell through his nose and mouth, he could even taste the stench. Deidara forced himself up but quickly fell back to the ground, hissing at an unexpected pain on his left side of his ribcage. "Ah, son of a..." Deidara grunted as he clasped his throbbing side, holding it didn't help but Deidara felt it was the only thing to do at the moment.

Where's Tansho?

Deidara forced himself up again, using only one arm this time. Thankfully, no pain erupted from his other side but that didn't mean the already-in-pain side wasn't ceasing. Deidara took a good look of his surroundings. After that blast in the meeting room where he and Tansho were in, the meeting room didn't look anything like it did before. Of course, Deidara couldn't tell from where he was sitting, he had to push fallen wooden beams off of him to see that the meeting room was in a complete disaster. Deidara wasn't that concerned about the meeting room, he wondered where the ninjas who were pursuing them were. Had they presumed the two blonds dead?

Deidara weakly stood up, no it couldn't be that. Real shinobi make it clear that their opponents are down or dead, so why weren't there any in sight?

Deidara took a step forward, hearing the floor give in too late. He yelped as he fell through the weak floor, collapsing onto a hard, solid floor. Deidara screwed his eyes shut, trying not to let out a whimper or cry of pain his side tried to endure. As the blond got on both feet again, he heard a cough near by. Deidara looked to the direction of the cough to see Tansho, lying on the ground, holding a badly bleeding left shoulder with the arm limp at his side.

"Tansho!" Deidara exclaimed, trotting over to the injured man, realizing the pain his legs received when he tried to run. Tansho brought a finger to his bleeding lips and made a _shhhh_ sound to Deidara. The fingers and palm returned to the injured shoulder as Deidara kneeled beside the injured dirty blond. "Don't be so loud Deidara, raise your voice any louder and our cover will be blown," Tansho said weakly, his voice cracking as if damage was brought to his throat.

Deidara bit his lip, Tansho didn't look so good. His left arm looked broken when he examined it up close and he could see a bloody gash along the side of Tansho's bicep that ran all the way up to his shoulder. The blood continued to seep through Tansho's shirt and fingers. His hand removed itself from his shoulder to dig into his kimono.

"Here boy, take this." Deidara saw the doku between Tansho's bloody fingers that were shaking just a tad. Deidara quickly swiped it and put it safely in his cloak pocket. Another cough was released from Tansho, speckles of blood flew out of his mouth this time. "You best get out of here before they try to look for us again. Don't want to get your Leader upset," Tansho's weak voice spoke.

Deidara got up again, but something made his feet stay glued in front of Tansho. What was this urge? Why the heck was he not running out of the village? The blond took a long look at Tansho, his breathing became more ragged and hoarse.

"You're coming with me," Deidara stated sternly, bending down and putting Tansho's good arm over his own shoulder and pulled the injured man to his feet. Tansho hissed and released a couple ' ow 's as Deidara helped the cripple out of the Kage building.

'What the -_beep- _is up with me? Why don't I just leave the poor bastard behind?' the blond thought with a frown. 'Stupid redhead must be rubbing off on me.'

**With Aiko…**

A groan woke the girl up, she opened her eyes to realize it was coming from her. Aiko blinked a few times to see a sideways view of the basement she was in, she turned her head to the left to see the bottle she drank from shattered into many pieces.

"What the hell happened?" Aiko groaned, rising herself up from the floor. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. She looked down again at the broken bottle, kicking away a few shards that were near her feet.

Voice? Hello, you there?

The only thing Aiko heard in her head was the irritating ring erupting from her ears. "Blah, my head hurts," she moaned, holding her headband-covered forehead with her hand. "God that stuff tasted nasty. What WAS it?" Aiko looked for any label that once was on the bottle but found no slip of paper or shard-covered sheet on the floor.

'I better get out of here, I wouldn't want to get caught.' Aiko was about a block away from the store when her head started pounding. "Ah! What the-" Aiko clawed her temples as they continued to throb and echo throughout her head. 'Oh _please_ don't tell me this is like the wacked up village…' Aiko gritted her teeth and slouched down, continuing to claw her temples.

The redhead felt like throwing up but nothing was coming out. Her hand found her stomach and gripped the no-abs section tightly. 'This is crazy. What's happening to me!' Aiko screamed in her head.

**The road to paradise.**

**With the blondes…**

"C'mon you old fart, we're halfway there," Deidara growled as Tansho wheezed and stopped limping with Deidara. "I'm not even at my 50s boy, you have no right to call me that," Tansho managed to smile before gritting his teeth and moaning in pain. Deidara gave him a nasty look before forcing him to continue forward.

No trouble was confronting them so far, Deidara hoped it will stay that way when they reach the gates. Wishing he had some chakra in stock, Deidara looked hopelessly up at the misty-grey sky. They would be home free if he could at least make one clay bird, but all the adrenaline rushing through his veins washed away the chakra inside him.

A loud hack and cough from Tansho made Deidara groan in frustration and cease their walking. Tansho hung his head low as he spat out mucus along with saliva and blood, it hit the ground in a nasty noise. "Let it all out," Deidara mumbled, patting the dirty blonde's back with his other hand. Tansho spit out the last of what was choking him and looked up at Deidara. "You need to run boy."

'What?' Deidara's thought was cut off when two shurikens ripped through his cloak sleeve and made blood spew out. "Shit!" he hissed and immediately dropped to the ground, dragging Tansho with him, to dodge a windmill shuriken.

"Sneaky little bastards," Deidara mumbled while looking over his shoulder. He didn't see the Mist nin but he could hear their footsteps become louder as they closed the gap between him and Tansho.

"Boy," was Tansho's only word as he gripped Deidara's sleeve causing the blond to turn to him. "What is it?" Deidara asked quickly. "You can still run, you need to get your ass out of here," Tansho groaned, his legs slightly shifting but quickly gave out. "Don't talk stupid shit old man, we're _both_ getting out of here so quit your yammering and get-" Deidara's sentence was cut short as Tansho ripped out an explosive tag from his kimono. "Go."

Tansho used all his strength to shove Deidara away from him. The blond stumbled a bit before getting back on his two feet. Tansho rolled onto his back and held the explosive tag tight in his grasp. "Freaking…" Deidara just shook his head and ran as fast as he could away from Tansho.

Deidara could just see the gates as an explosion was heard not far behind him. 'At least he went out with a bang.'

"Oi!" the blond suddenly heard which caused to him to skid to a stop. He looked to his right to see a familiar redhead run to him. "Where the -_beep_- have you been!" Deidara practically yelled. Aiko shook her head in response. "Doesn't matter, where the-""I have the stuff, let's just get out of here." Deidara ordered and continued to sprint out of the village. Aiko followed suit.

The two Akatsukis slowed to a walk when the mist was slightly subsiding as they made a distance between them and the Mist village. "You were no help," Deidara glared at Aiko over his shoulder. Aiko made no response, his head just continued to throb and her stomach wasn't feeling all that good.

"Yah know, you could've at least killed some Mist nin so I wouldn't have a shitty time getting out of there. Hell, some idiot killed himself in order to save me some time to run. Then again, I guess that fall was so pleasant, huh?" Deidara asked but got no response.

"Hey, I'm talking here-" Deidara stopped himself from talking as he looked behind him to see his partner lying on the ground. "Aw geez" was all Deidara said as he ran to the redhead and examined her to see what made her collapse. He checked for a pulse, too slow for the average heart beat. "Shit."

Hours, days, months, Aiko couldn't tell how long she had been out when she started to squint her eyes open. "Oh good you're up!" an unfamiliar voice spoke. Aiko sat up, feeling a pang of pain hit her stomach. "Best not try to move so quickly, you had a nasty case in there," The voice spoke again. Aiko saw some medic come up to her and rest her hand over Aiko's.

The redhead looked up at the nurse in groggy confusion, "How long have I been out?" The medic nin blinked, "About four hours. Whatever you swallowed was a bad choice of drink. You could've died if that blond girl hadn't brought you in. Practically screaming for a medic she was."

Aiko managed to chuckle a bit before her stomach ached again, "Really, huh?" Aiko then blinked before giving the nurse a funny look, "You're kidding about the screaming part, right?"

The medic laughed softly, "Nope. She was really shouting and demanding for a doctor." Aiko's chest began to throb in rhythm with her stomach. 'Was he actually worried?'

After checking out, the redhead didn't see her partner anywhere in sight in the waiting room. She quickly walked out of the small medical building to see Deidara sitting against a lamp post. The blond raised his eyes to her and quickly got up and walked straight towards her.

"Deidara, wh-" the sound of skin smacking skin along with pain quickly stinging right after the sound erupted on Aiko's cheek. "Wh-What the heck was that for!" Aiko hollered at Deidara, holding her red marked cheek. "You're damn lucky I'm refraining myself from beating the shit out of you," Deidara hissed, his hand falling at his side.

"Here we go again. It's my entire fault-" again, Aiko's sentence was cut short by Deidara when he grabbed both of her arms and shook her a bit. "You're damn right it's your fault! What were you thinking swallowing poison? Do you have the slightest idea what could've happened to you? I was freaking worried about…"

Aiko's eyes looked like dinner plates as she stared at Deidara wide eyed. Deidara's eye copied her own. "F-Forget it, alright? Let's just go bring these things to Leader-sama hmm," Deidara mumbled as he turned away from the redhead after releasing her arms.

The girl rubbed the section of her arms where Deidara gripped them, her eyes decreasing in size just a tad. 'Well, that answer my question then…' Aiko thought with a strange pulse in the heart. Her footsteps mimicked Deidara's as he looked for a good spot to create a large enough bird to fly on.

"Oh, almost forgot," Deidara said suddenly, digging in his Akatsuki cloak for a few seconds. Aiko looked at him confused until he tossed something over his shoulder. "Catch."

Aiko managed to catch the small object before it could hit the dirt ground. In the palm of her hands she saw a white ring, the symbol for ' sky ' was read on its center. "What's this?"

Deidara looked over his shoulder, "It's your ring. Each Akatsuki member must wear a specific type of ring on the finger where they are placed. Since our old member won't be back, you permanently have the left pinkie of the sealing statue as your own when sealing a tailed beast. So put the ring on your left pinkie."

'Old member…' Aiko thought in question while staring at the ring. Following orders, she slipped the ring on her left pinkie. 'Shoot, it's too big.' She thought with a pout and bending her pinkie. As the redhead attempted to squeeze the ring into a smaller shape, Deidara found a decent sized clearing where he soon enough made a large clay bird poof from a small one.

"….Wait a minute," Aiko began, looking at Deidara with a questionable look. "How long have you had this?" Deidara scratched the back of his head once before he replied "About around the time we first started the get-the-ring-containing-the-tailed-beast mission." Aiko stared bug eyed at him.

"You mean you couldn't give this to me anytime before!" she shouted in his ear. Deidara twitched, "Hey! There's no need to throw a hissy fit! Geez!" he hollered back with a stress mark. "Argh! Never mind! Forget it! Just get on the stupid bird!"

* * *

And that'd be that for this chapter. As told about, you guys have every right to send me hate mail and send cyber slaps, punches, and what-not to me. I'm so sorry I took so long T.T

**Please review or message.**


End file.
